


Persuasive

by TheMedicineMan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, Bad Dragon, Bad Dragon dildo, Boarding School, Breeding Bench, Butt Plugs, CMNM, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Bondage, Cock Rings, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dildos, Dom Harry, Dom Harry Styles/Sub Louis Tomlinson, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Egglaying dildo, Enemas, Exhibitionism, Fisting, Food Kink, Food Play, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Glove Kink, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, Humiliation, Impact Play, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Latex Gloves, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Oviposition, Polyamory, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Milking, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Safewords, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Training, Sounding, Spanking, Sub Louis, Sub Louis Tomlinson, Temperature Play, Threesome - M/M/M, Training, Urethral Play, Voyeurism, Zourry - Freeform, anal stretching, food insertion, spanking bench
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 75,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMedicineMan/pseuds/TheMedicineMan
Summary: In a society where a BDSM lifestyle was it’s core, most everyone were born into the role of either dominant or submissive.At the age of 18, everyone left their childhood home to get their education. There were specialised schools for each of the three designations, to which the youth were sent to learn their place in life. Arriving at their elected school, the doms and subs spent a lot of time taking different tests that would later on be used to assign them a dom or a sub - their mate, the one they would spend their life with.Six months before turning 20, three things happened for a sub: They found out who their mate was, there was a happening called “The Mating Ritual” and their education changed from being theoretical, to very hands on practical and strictly sexual.//A nothing-but-kinky-af-porn-BDSM-AU. With feelings and a happy polyamorous ending.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> In fantasyland, in you own head and in fictional stories, you can do as you please. Anything and everything can happen. In the real world, in real life with real people, consent is everything. Everything! Do not, ever, do anything to or with anyone without explicit consent. Not ever!
> 
> So: Trigger warning! Read the tags, understand the tags before taking on this story. This work is marked as rape/non-con because there are non-con elements throughout the entire story. This is a dystopian AU where a large portion of the population aren't allowed to consent to anything. If you're easily triggered by non-con, do not read. 
> 
> None of the people depicted here has anything to do with this story. Nothing here is real, this is all made up. Everything is made up and not real. Except for the Larry Stylinson is real part. Larry is real.
> 
> This fic is a bit of a confusing mix, centering around BDSM and kink exploration. It's pure porn, to be honest, with a side of plot, feelings and glorious Zourry.

In a society where a BDSM lifestyle was it’s core, most everyone were born into the role of either a dominant or a submissive. There were of course others, some 20 % of the overall population, that entirely lacked the gene that made them either dominant or submissive. They were called neutrals. The majority of the population, however, were pretty evenly divided into doms and subs, so society at large had evolved to accommodate the special traits and needs of those people. 

Back in the day people would have to wait until the mark formed in their early teens to know which category to fit into. But now, with modern technology, a simple blood sample at birth would reveal everyone’s status. 

The mark appeared in the form of a tattoo on your wrist around the age of fourteen. Dominants had a triangle as their mark, submissives had a square and neutrals had a circle. While the colour of doms’ and subs’ tattoos would often shift with their moods and phases throughout life, like a built-in mood ring, the neutrals’ tattoos simply stayed black. 

While submissives were praised and appreciated in most parts of the world, they were never allowed to be their own person. They were always owned - by their parents when they were children and then by their dominant when they were adults. There were no laws that granted autonomy to subs. Dominants and neutrals had laws protecting them and once they were adults, they could do with their lives as they pleased, but subs were basically owned (sex)slaves. In cases where there were no parents or doms to take a sub in, the sub would be institutionalised, locked into the nearest psychiatric ward, where they would belong to the state for the rest of their lives. Often times, if the situation was that there really was no dom willing to take a sub in, the sub would be in such a state of distress that they’d kill themselves long before they were locked in. 

Most of the time things didn’t go that bad. People’s childhoods were the same as in every universe. Children played with each other, no regards of anyone’s future status. Everyone went to primary school and when their marks started showing up, the submissives were sent home. They were separated from the rest, homeschooled and isolated, not to shelter the submissives specifically, but to protect those dominants that couldn’t keep their hormonal paws to themselves. 

Touching a submissive without their dominant’s permission came with heavy punishments, usually by death. The only exceptions to that law was the love and care of parents and, when necessary, the care of medical personnel to ensure the health and wellbeing of subs. 

At the age of 18, everyone left their childhood home to get their education. There were specialised schools for each of the three designations, to which the youth were sent to learn their place in life. Arriving at their elected school, the doms and subs spent a lot of time taking different tests that would later on be used to assign them a dom or a sub - their mate, the one they would spend their life with.

Dominants went to school for four years. Their studies were the hardest. They had to learn how to be a good, fair and strict dominant, as well as study for a trade so they could be a stable provider for their sub and future children.

Submissives’ education lasted only for two years. This meant that once they were assigned a dominant at graduation, the dom would be at least two years older. It was unnecessary for subs to learn a trade or study anything in depth, since their dom would be providing for them and making sure all their needs were met. Mostly the classes at sub-school were about how to be just that - a good submissive. There were elective, short courses on suitable hobbies and areas of interest, but other than that, subs were only taught how to behave for dominants.

The neutrals tended to keep to themselves, most of them uninterested in the BDSM lifestyle. Their schooling was more about exploring themselves and the world at large, than to get trained in their expected role. A lot of neutrals ended up in artistic or scientific areas of work.

Six months before turning 20, three things happened for a sub: They found out who their mate was, there was a happening called “The Mating Ritual” (or The Mating for short) and their education changed from being theoretical, to very hands on practical and strictly sexual.

//

In a world that divided itself into dominants and submissives, Louis Tomlinson found himself unlucky enough to bear the mark of the less common male submissive - almost 70% of all subs were female. Not that he was unhappy with his status or himself, in fact, he really liked his curvy body, his feathery hair and bright blue eyes. He just wished that he would be able to make his own decisions or tell some of those creepy old doms to go fuck themselves. Although Louis was an exceptionally feisty and rebellious submissive, he was unable, by law and his own nature, to tell off the ones that openly salivated over his body, no doubt cursing the laws that prohibited them to do anything about their disgusting horniness. 

There was one old man in particular that made Louis uneasy to no end. It was the main teacher in his year, Mr Sheldon. A greying man in his fifties, with a belly so large he probably couldn’t even see his own dick. His eyes were small like a pig’s and his fingers, which were always defiling the stuff Louis had laying on his desk, were thick as sausages. The man was law-abiding, of course, so he was careful never to actually touch Louis. But he touched his things, and he loitered around the dorm-rooms, gawking at Louis and the other students. When he got close enough, he usually whispered some nasty comments about Louis’ body and what a shame it was he wouldn’t be the first to enter his hole, but he damn well would make his best to be the second one. Louis was a little worried that he might actually get the opportunity soon. 

For a year and a half Louis had been in this godforsaken, boring, hell hole of a school. London Academy for Submissive Excellence wasn’t really located in London at all. It was a huge, old building complex an hour or so outside of London. Louis’ parents had saved money his entire life just to be able to send him to a more exclusive school, than the ones up north that would’ve been a more logical choice for him. Matches were usually done geographically, and Louis’ parents wanted him to have the opportunity to get matched with a nice, wealthier dominant than they tended to have up north. 

Tonight Louis would meet his dom. To say he was a raging tornado of emotions was putting it mildly. Louis was all over the place, not knowing what to do with himself or the hours leading up to the event. He was nervous. Really nervous, and for several reasons. The anticipation and worry about meeting his dom was multifaceted. It raged from Louis worrying about disappointing his dom somehow. Worrying about everything from not being pretty or docile enough, to being afraid his dom might be a mean, ugly old asshole. Like Mr Sheldon. 

Louis knew that he and his dominant had been matched six months ago. He also knew that his mate had been provided with Louis’ name, picture and a file with what the officials deemed necessary information. Louis himself had merely been notified that a match was made. 

That made him angry. That blatant upkeeping of old traditions and shit. This entire evening, The Mating, was a continuation of the same. It was a tradition that was supposed to mimic the hunt, capture and claiming of a mate, just like it was done in the olden days. Nowadays everything was carefully investigated and matched by a computer as well as human experts. At least the dominant knew beforehand who their mate was, so there really was no need for these games. The Mating Ritual was simply there for the enjoyment and entertainment of dominants. Archaic bastards.

Louis would get fucked tonight. Publicly, most likely. That was what happened at mating rituals. He had seen enough of them during his time at this school to know. 

The subs were to dress in a skirt or dress (for easy access, what else?) and wander around the grounds, trying not to get caught. It was important to give the dom a bit of a chase. Once the dom had caught their sub, they needed to penetrate them. Usually the dom chose to shove his dick into whatever virgin hole of the sub’s was closest. Sometimes, mostly when the dom was a female, they used their fingers instead. This penetration was then to be documented and approved by one of the school’s officials before they could proceed to the paperwork. 

Hunt. Catch. Claim. 

Archaic. Bastards.

Most subs loved The Mating. Some even saw it as romantic. Something to giggle about with their friends during their last months at school. Something to remember their entire lives. Louis thought it was stupid. He didn’t want it. Not that the public penetration bothered him, at least he thought it didn’t. Public sex and nudity amongst adults was widely accepted. It was the fakeness and outdatedness of it all that annoyed him. 

Yet here he was, standing in line for the showers to make sure he looked his best and smelled his best the first time his dom saw him in real life. 

//

“Harry, come on! It’s time to go.” Zayn sighed, annoyance building in his chest.

“Don’t want to.” Harry whined, like the damn child he was. “Do we have to?” 

“Yes.”

“Really?” Harry pouted, earning a fond smile from Zayn, as he leaned down to peck him on the lips. 

“Yes, you big baby-”

“‘M not a baby.” 

“No, you’re a big bad dom, who has to go do big bad dom things right now. Come on.” Zayn took Harry’s hand and yanked him up from the sofa. 

Harry went easily, still feeling whiny and pouty. “But I don’t want to do this dom thing.” 

“We’ve talked about this a million times, H. And you know this is the way it needs to be.” 

Harry knew. He knew the laws. Had studied them. He could choose not to do this specific dominant thing, but in choosing so, he’d also be choosing to let Zayn go.

//

Harry and Zayn had known each other their whole lives. Their mothers had met and become great friends in sub school. Luckily, they were both matched with doms that valued their subs having emotional support in form of friends. This meant living in adjacent houses on the same street. This also meant that Harry and Zayn grew up together, as neighbors and best friends. 

Harry couldn’t remember a time when he didn’t have a crush on Zayn. When Harry got his mark, a year before Zayn, he was absolutely certain that the younger lad’s mark would reveal him as a sub, as Harry’s destined mate. He had been shocked to his core when Zayn showed up one night, crying about the little black circle that had appeared on his wrist. The poor distraught boy had kept apologising and crying about being a disappointment. He’d let Harry in on his secret hopes of being a sub and the two of them getting matched one day. It had all been very innocent back then, but Harry had done his best to soothe Zayn, hugging him close and repeating how he never could be a disappointment. 

From that moment, Harry and Zayn decided to be together in every way they could. By the time it was time to leave for their respective schools, they had fallen in love. 

A dominant/neutral pairing wasn’t unheard of, but it was illegal for a dominant to enter a mating relationship with only a neutral. Mostly neutrals found love and lasting relationships with other neutrals, but sometimes a neutral became a welcome addition to a dom/sub mating. That was the only way it was legal, a polyamorous relationship between one dom, one sub and one neutral, called a triad.

For the longest time Harry was mad at the world for denying him a real relationship with his true love. That was the only reason he decided to study law and become a lawyer. He was looking for ways to change those stupid laws. 

While doms, just like neutrals, were free to live their lives as they wished, there were still duties and requirements to be filled. Harry felt extremely limited by the fact that if he wanted to have a lifelong relationship, have children or just be considered a respectable citizen, he’d have to accept a sub when he got matched. As long as he didn’t get matched, he could be with Zayn almost the way he wanted. Once his match was of age, the only way he could be with the one he loved the most was if all three of them entered the relationship. If he rejected his match, which he could, he would officially reject every and all legal relationships for the rest of his life. Only able to take care of his needs at submissive initiation parties or if another dom decided to share his sub for some other reason. 

When Harry got the email that his match had been found he lost it. In his rage he’d accepted a lot of invitations from other doms and taken his frustration out on innocent subs. It had taken Zayn two months of begging and ultimately a serious threat of leaving for good for Harry to snap out of it. 

Gently he persuaded Harry to open the package that contained the information about the submissive that had been appointed to him. It was quite a thick file, the first page of it revealing the name, Louis Tomlinson, and a full body picture of the boy. He was breathtaking. 

Harry still hated him.

//

The school grounds were a circus when they arrived. Girls and twinks screeching and giggling while being chased by their dominants. People fucking left and right. Others masturbating while watching. Yep. Looked just like The Mating. 

Harry shivered at the thought of having to touch that Louis person, let alone stick something in him.

“Jesus, what a madhouse!” he muttered, glancing at Zayn, whose eyes were scanning the area. They were a bit late, due to Harry’s unwillingness to take part in said madhouse. On the ride over Harry had shifted into his public dom persona and channeled all his emotions into the stoic and frightening dominant he needed to be. He had a hard time accepting it, but this strictness, this dominant persona, actually soothed him quite a bit. It was in his nature and giving into the dominant state of mind and characteristics made him feel better.

“I don’t see him anywhere,” Zayn said. 

“Let’s walk around a bit, maybe look inside one of these buildings,” Harry suggested.

The walked through different rooms and corridors on different levels in two separate houses, before they entered the library building. They decided to start from the top level this time, so they took the elevator up. They walked quietly through the empty corridors and Harry was just about to suggest that they leave when he heard a quiet sob from one of the corridors. 

Quietly they sneaked towards the sound and when they rounded the corner to the corridor, Harry’s breath hitched and he stopped abruptly, grabbing Zayn’s arm for support, as he tried to tear his eyes away from the ethereal sight in front of him.

//

Louis was freaking out. It had been an hour since the doms had been let into school grounds, but still no one had even given him a second look. He had walked around amongst all the people for the better part of that hour, making sure he was visible. The more fucking he saw, the more discouraged he became. Eventually he took refuge where others were unlikely to come. 

What if he was being rejected? What if he wasn’t good enough for his match? What if his meticulous preparations were for nothing? What if nobody was coming for him? 

Tears burned in his eyes as he thought of the hours he’d spent cleaning himself earlier. He shaved his entire body and made sure he was clean inside and outside before starting his skincare routine. He put his best smelling lotion on his curvy body before carefully choosing what to wear. He’d even dabbed on a bit of strawberry lipgloss and dusted some glitter onto his cheekbones in an attempt to look pretty for his dom. 

He was cutely clad in a flowy, checkered skirt in dusty pink and purple hues, paired with darker purple over-knee socks, light purple top and black vans. Yet he was stood there alone, in an empty corridor on the top floor of the library building. He couldn’t stop an audible sob, hands automatically coming up to cover his mouth, in order to prevent more from escaping. 

“Louis?” 

A deep, impatient but tentative, voice startled Louis and interrupted his pity party. He looked up with wide eyes and saw two strangers standing at the end of the corridor. One was tall and broad-shouldered with glossy curls styled around his handsome face. He was clad in a dark grey suit that looked very expensive. The other one was a bit slimmer, dark haired and exotic looking. He too was fashionably dressed in slacks and a pressed shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. They were both visibly a few years older than Louis, but not disgustingly old.

Them knowing his name could only mean one thing, but why were there two of them? Did he have two dominants? No way. No one had two doms.

“You’re Louis, right?” that deep voice asked again.

Louis was too shocked to answer so he just did the only thing he could - frantically shook his head, turned around and bolted. He took off towards the stairs at the other end of the corridor, ran as fast as he could, suddenly frightened for real. 

He heard them following, of course they would. They were here to take him. Fuck him. Claim him. And Louis was not ready for two dicks, so he ran, panic beating in his throat. 

“Louis! Stop!”   
  
That was the other voice. Not the deep one, belonging to the curly haired man. This was the other one.. Louis didn’t care, he would not stop willingly. He would not do anything willingly, that much was sure. 

He had barely reached the end of the corridor when massive hands grabbed him by the waist, lifted him up from the floor and swung him around - which was probably just the momentum of the speed they had. Louis squeezed his eyes shut as he was, not so kindly, pushed against the wall. A large body pushed against him, covered him against the wall. The man was panting from the run. Louis could feel his breath against the back of his head.

“You’re lying to me, Louis? And trying to run from me?” The man breathed heavily against Louis’ ear. “Do you know who I am?”

Louis shook his head. 

“I am your _ dom, _Louis,” the man stated darkly. “It means that this lying will get you punished. The running is an expected part of the game, but that lying… that will get you punished once you come home,” he promised.

Louis whimpered as he kept shaking his head, eyes still closed. He didn’t dare to look at these two strangers.

“Now you listen to me, and you listen good since I’m only going to ask this once,” the man growled. “Are you Louis Tomlinson?”

Louis stilled, breath coming out in short bursts. He didn’t know how to interpret this reaction. He was scared and comforted and excited all at once. God damn submissive traits. 

Carefully he nodded. 

“I need your words, boy!” The man almost roared. 

“Y-yes,” came Louis’ hoarse voice. “I’m Louis Tomlinson.”

“Good boy.” 

Louis felt the man’s hands gliding from his waist, clearly getting a feel of his body. 

“God, you’re gorgeous, Louis. Such a delicious little body.” The man said in a gravelly voice, clearly affected by the close proximity to his chosen mate. “I’m Harry, but you will call me Sir or Master.”

Louis felt the large hands travel down to his ass, fiddling with his skirt.   
  
“Have you seen this ass, Zayn?” Harry asked. “Feel it,” he encouraged. 

Tentatively a hand came to feel him, the other hand lifting the skirt up and tucking it into the waist lining. Louis had chosen cream colored silky panties to wear under his skirt. It was all on display now, where he was standing, still cheek against the wall. For a few moments, two pairs of hands were just feeling him up, mostly focusing on his ass. 

Once Zayn had expressed his appreciation of Louis’ body, Harry introduced him. “This is Zayn. You will also call him Sir or Master.”

“Alright, let’s get this over with,” Harry said and Louis eyes shot open. “Zayn?” A click was heard when Zayn opened the bottle of lube and poured some onto Harry’s hand. Louis’ panties were yanked down and wet fingers were circling his rim. Louis was terrified. He wanted to squirm or run away, but he was paralysed. He just stood there, holding his breath. 

All of a sudden two long fingers were forcefully pressed into him and Louis screamed. It was cruel, that kind of penetration all at once. It hurt like hell and Louis screamed and tried to get away. A strong arm grabbed him around his waist and lifted him up. Harry started walking towards the elevator, fingers pressing further into Louis’ hole.

“Be quiet,” Harry said harshly, like his patience was thinning. 

“Shh,” Zayn soothed more calmly, and brushed some hair out of Louis’ eyes. “Now where is the nearest official?”

The fingers pumped in and out a few times, soothing the feeling a bit, but not much. By the time they reached the elevator Louis wasn’t screaming anymore. He was breathing harshly, feeling a bit lightheaded. Zayn checked his hole, there was no bleeding so the pain would be gone soon. 

In the elevator Harry removed his fingers for a second and turned Louis around and lifted him up again. He guided Louis legs around his waist and made sure to insert his fingers gently this time. Louis laid his head on Harry’s shoulder and decided to just stop resisting. 

“Good boy,” Harry murmured.

Zayn smiled brightly at the two of them. 

//

Eventually the triad found themselves in the dean’s office to get their approval. Louis was still hanging off Harry like koala bear, Harry still had two of his fingers in Louis’ ass, and Zayn reached over constantly to pat Louis on the back or the head, seemingly fascinated by him. 

“Ah, Mr Styles, I see you’ve found your prize,” the dean proclaimed excitedly. 

“Let us see, then.” another voice came from the corner and Louis tensed immediately. So Mr Sheldon was lurking around here. Harry seemed to sense Louis’ unease, since he started stroking his thigh in a soothing manner. 

“Dean Kingston,” Harry turned to the dean and didn’t bother to respond to the teachers inappropriate request. “I believe you’re the one who needs to approve of this?” His voice nothing but professional.

Louis turned his head just in time to see Mr Sheldon’s predatory demeanor change into a scowling one. 

“That is correct, Mr Styles.” the dean stood from behind his desk. “I must say, choosing fingers for the penetration is quite unusual for a male dom.”

“I’m aware, Dean Kingston. I’m not usually one to make choices based on how other people live their lives,” Harry countered and the dean chuckled. “My partner is entering this mating as well, so it would be improper to use our dicks for the penetration.”

“Oh, you’re a triad? I didn’t realise. How wonderful!” the dean sounded delighted as he leaned forward to inspect the penetration. “Son, you need to be a part of the penetration too,” the dean addressed Zayn. 

“Oh,” Zayn looked uncomfortable as he lubed up his fingers and reached for Louis hole. Once his finger started pressing in Louis let out a wail. It was so painful with three fingers stuffed in his hole. 

The dean spent way too long looking at Louis’ hole stretched around three fingers. Louis wanted to snap at him, tell him to take a picture, it would last longer, but he couldn’t focus on anything but the painful stretch.

“Alright. Everything is in order, you boys have successfully claimed your submissive. You can remove your fingers now, if you wish.” The dean finally announced. “Please sit down, and we’ll start the paperwork.”

There was a long, burgundy sofa adjacent to the desk, on the opposite wall from the place that Mr Sheldon had slumped his gross self down on. The triad took a seat on the sofa as the dean started to gather some papers for them to sign. Well, Harry and Zayn signed stuff. Louis didn’t have the right to sign anything, so he just sat awkwardly beside his dom. 

Once all the initial papers were signed, the dean cleared his throat and turned to Harry. “Before we move on to any questions you might have, I need to inform about the next six months, get your consent and things like that.”

Even though there were three of them in this mating, only Harry had legal right to make decisions on behalf of Louis. 

“As you know, Louis will graduate exactly six months from today,” the dean clarified. 

Louis scoffed at that. Graduating wasn’t really what he was doing. He wouldn’t be gaining any title of profession or any certificat. He would simply be released from this prison into Harry’s custody. Everyone turned to look at him and Louis felt the blush rising on his cheeks. 

“As I said, he still has six more months left here, during which the sexual training part of his education will take place.” The dean continued. “For that we will need your consent.”

“No,” was Harry’s immediate response. “No one touches him.” He said with finality.

There was a loud gasp from Mr Sheldon’s creepy corner. The man stood up and started protesting. “You can’t mean that, Styles? There’s a lot that needs to be done to him. He needs to be trained! There’s stretching, and getting him used to different sorts of insertions and punishments, and-” He was red in the face by the time the dean silenced him with a simple hand gesture. 

“Mr Styles,” The dean started. “Surely you can understand that Louis’ education won’t be complete without this last part.”

“He can’t participate without anyone touching him? Surely he can watch and take part in the theoretical parts?” Harry retorted icily.

The discussion went on for a long time before they finally reached an agreement. It turned out these last six months revolved around the three P’s - penetration, punishment and play. The student’s even got bracelets stating which of the P’s were cleared and okay to do.

Harry refused to consent to Louis being touched or penetrated by anyone or anything while out of Harry’s care. Neither would anyone but him be punishing Louis. 

The school had major worries about Louis not being punished if there was a need (and there always was a need, according to Mr Sheldon). There also was a non-negotiable enema rule during the sexual training. This lead to the decision that Zayn would stay at the school and administer Louis enemas, as well as deliver any and all punishments he or Harry decided was necessary. 

Play referred to submissives demonstrating and practicing different techniques on each other. Harry agreed to Louis receiving non-penetrative play from fellow submissives. Louis could be on the giving end of any and all sexual acts with other submissives, and submissives only.

That’s how Louis ended up leaving the dean’s office with a white plastic bracelet with a P on his arm, a new roommate in form of his neutral mate and an appointment to the school’s beauty technician for a permanent removal of body hair. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Is this exciting or horrifying? A bit of both? Comment below. Point out errors if you found any.
> 
> I'm trying out tumblr. Come say hi.  
[themedicineman-ao3.tumblr.com](https://themedicineman-ao3.tumblr.com)
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> // MM


	2. First day of training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovelies, so much beautiful response to the first chapter that I’m all dizzy with happiness. Thank you. 
> 
> There was a couple of really awesome comments that I wanted to answer here in the notes.   
IceQueenRia had so many valuable thoughts and ItIsWhatItIs9194 pointed out something that I think needs public clarification. (If either of you are uncomfortable with me drawing attention to you comments, please let me know and I’ll remove your names from this note.)
> 
> I’m glad it’s clear that Zayns neutral status will be of much benefit to the triads relationship. If it’s not yet clear, I’m using a/b/o dynamics as inspiration without really making the characters a/b/o. Zayn’s artistic side will be visible eventually. 
> 
> The severe punishment for doms touching subs without permission isn’t really about protecting the sub, but protecting the property of doms. A sub is owned by the dom, a sub is the doms property even if the match hasn’t yet been made. The parents, and society at large, are merely looking after someone else’s property until they come to collect it. You wouldn’t want to crash or scratch a strangers brand new car, would you? The best way to keep scratches away is to prohibit anyone from getting their nasty paws on said car. Sure, the punishment might be a bit harsh, but what can I say? Doms are dramatic bastards. 
> 
> A sub could be matched with the wrong dom, an abusive or just plain bad. Cruelty isn’t allowed. Abuse is illegal and the sub can report their dom if being abused. The dom would have their dom-privileges removed and the sub taken away. The sub might get a new match, or if none is found, sent to the nuthouse. The dom would eventually go crazy - I’m not clear on to what extent or what they’d do - but they would go crazy. Because like alphas and omegas in an a/b/o setting, doms and subs have innate behaviours and needs that have to be met. Being stripped from your dom-status only takes the privileges away, not the innate needs. The privileges are the right to dominate a sub. 
> 
> Harry is really a softie at heart. Kind and considerate, which he shows in the scene with Zayn. But he’s also a Dom, which means he has a need to dominate. He has the urge to be strict and obeyed etc. Dominating regulates his hormone levels and what not, keeps him happy and stable. He’s not really friends with his dominant side though, mostly because that’s what’s keeping him from a happy life with Zayn, so he fights it with all he has.
> 
> There’s also an another aspect to that, which I can’t reveal just yet. :) 
> 
> Also, Mr Sheldon is inspired by (or really a copy of) a certain Sablon Cowbell. I don’t like the devil, so I won’t give him the honors to have a character named after him. But really, whenever Sheldon makes an appearance, you can just imagine Cowbell, but with a bigger belly. Like one of those greasy aristocrats from the 1700s.
> 
> Louis really has a lot to learn, and he will, eventually. I need to clarify though, that even if Harry was really possessive in the first chapter, he’s not going to keep people from Louis for ever. There will be scenes with Louis/OMC and possibly Louis/OFC too (i know, yuck, I'll try to avoid it). Harry’s possessiveness was mostly due to him being a brat and not wanting to conform to the situation he was forced into.
> 
> Tags are updated, this chapter is not beta read or even proof read that thoroughly. Let me know of inconsistencies and grammatical errors.

Louis was in a state of disappointment and confusion. His Dom didn’t want him, that much was clear. The angry and feisty part of Louis considered the feeling mutual. He didn’t want a dom either, so he really should be relieved. But why had Harry been so adamant about not letting anyone touch Louis? That was the behaviour of a jealous and protective dominant, not someone who had zero interest in his sub. 

Louis was a bit disappointed and sad about the fact that Harry chose not to fuck him. He understood the reasoning given to the dean, about it being improper to use two dicks to penetrate a virgin, but there had been other opportunities. 

The school allowed for doms to spend the night after The Mating Ritual, since subs usually needed aftercare for an extended amount of time. The Mating was an intense experience for most subs, even though it generally wasn’t considered a regular scene. All the build up of different emotions combined with the pleasure and pain they experienced during the penetration was usually quite intense. The subs needed to be cared for by their dom until there was no risk of a sub-drop.

Harry could have spent the night. He could have fucked Louis several times, had he decided to do that. 

He hadn’t. 

Harry did carry Louis to his dorm room, though. He had kept him on his lap long enough for a short cuddle and for Louis to have some orange juice and crisps. He had done the bare minimum that his duties required, before leaving with the excuse of work responsibilities.

Louis was left with a weird and unwanted ache in his chest and an unwillingness to use Zayn as a substitute dom.

//

The training building was different from all the other buildings on campus. It was the largest one and it was located the furthest away from the main gates. No one was meant to make their way here by accident.

Louis group, the thirty or so subs that had their birthdays during the same quarter, were told to gather in front of the training building at 9 am. Louis, accompanied by Zayn, was amongst the last to arrive. 

He noticed the colourful bracelets on peoples’ arms. It looked like most of them had three bracelets - the white one allowing play, the orange one allowing penetration and the red one allowing punishment. Some of them were missing either a red or an orange, but Louis seemed to be the only one with a single white bracelet.

A tall and very muscular man in his mid forties stepped up on the stairs of the building and cleared his throat. His hair was buzzcut, making his angular face look a lot longer than it was.

“Girls and twinks! Can I have your attention?” his voice boomed over the hushed murmur of students. He was clearly a Dom. He was clad in what looked like a rugby kit, with shorts that ended mid-thigh and accentuated his thick, muscular thighs. A matching tight t-shirt showed off his ripped upper body. The outfit was completed with knee high striped socks and trainers. 

“Welcome The Training, Subs! I’m your coach, and you will refer to me as Coach. Before we enter this building, I will let you in on a few of the rules we have here.” 

Louis wondered if Harry might look this muscular and strong when he became older. He also wondered exactly how old Harry was and made a mental note to ask Zayn about it later.

“Rule number one! No talking, unless given permission to do so. Rule number two! No clothes, unless ordered to wear something specific. Rule number three! No touching yourselves and no coming without permission.” 

Coach held his fingers up while reciting the rules. Louis zoned out for a bit and missed the last part of said rules. Hopefully he’d be able to find them in writing somewhere. 

“Now, some of you might already have a safeword, but we don’t use them here.” Coach smirked and paused for dramatic effect. A few horrified gasps was heard among the students before he continued. “A safeword is something between you and your Dom, here we use the traffic light system. And you are required to use your safeword if you need to. Is that understood? You may speak.”

The students murmured an affirmative answer. 

“Alright. Good. Now here’s what’s going to happen,” Coach clapped his hands together rather excitedly. “Behind this door is the assembly hall. Go to the left and pick up your introduction packet from the table. Then proceed to the changing rooms further ahead, change and meet me in the cleaning room. Just follow the signs, you’ll find your way.”

When Coach had disappeared through the door, the heap of subs started to make their way to follow. Louis kept to the back of the group, in no hurry to get inside.

Some of the students were already undressed and moving along when Louis found a nice corner spot and a locker in the changing room. He sat down on the bench and opened the little black bag that he picked up from the table. 

The introduction packet consisted of some instructions and informative leaflets, a schedule and the list of rules (to Louis’ relief), as well as a small buttplug and a leather chest harness. Louis took a moment to inspect and feel the plug, black and smooth as it was. 

“You’re not putting that in,” Zayn reminded him gently and sat down next to Louis. He had forgotten about Zayn being there. 

“I know. There wasn’t even any lube included, I don’t think we’re supposed to.” Louis responded and started to undress. 

Zayn helped Louis put on and adjust the harness so it fitted snugly against his skin. He was starting to appreciate the fact that he wasn’t alone, that his Dom had appointed Zayn to be the one to touch him when no one else could.

//

The cleaning room was basically a huge bathroom, covered in small white tiles. A high wooden bench (or perhaps table was a better word for it) was running along the entire length of one wall. The opposite wall had a bunch of toilet stalls and a couple of showers. 

Coach was standing with a handful of nurses, who were dressed in pristine, old fashioned dresses. Once he realised everyone was present, he let his boisterous voice bounce around in the tiled room.

“This is the cleaning room. We want you squeaky clean at all times, which means that this will happen every morning when you arrive. You undress in the changing room, put on the harness, or other garments if ordered to, and get your daily enema here.”

The flock of students collectively stiffened at the comment.

“Now, some of you have overprotective or overly eager doms, so we’ll have to adjust things for you. The rest of you lot, chest on the table over there, ass up! There’s not room for everyone at once, so ten at a time.” Coach pointed to the wall with the wooden bench. 

Nobody moved. Nobody breathed.

Coached sighed loudly and looked at his clipboard. “Owen, Hazel, MacMahon, Anderson, Rosewood, Byrne, Smith, Bell, Evans and… Thompson! Step forward and show me your bracelets.” 

The students tentatively stepped forward from the group and lifted their arms for Coach to see. 

“Good, boys and girls, now step up to the table, we don’t want any punishments delivered on the first day.”

Louis watched as they slowly leaned down on the bench. The nurses all snapped on black latex gloves and Louis felt something stirring inside his belly. Weird. 

They rolled in a rack where a lot of prefilled enemabags were hanging. Two of the nurses went to stand behind the first two students, ordered them to spread their cheeks and started to smear vaseline on their holes. The other nurses where in the process of hanging the bags on hooks on the wall and attaching nozzles to the tubes.

There was a small sob when the enema nozzle was pressed into the first student, a small, blonde girl that Louis had talked to a couple of times, but didn’t really know the name of. No one really came here to make friends.

The bags looked awfully big and Louis was sure he’d never be able to take one. 

The water seemed to flow pretty fast, because the nurses had barely finished with the last student on the bench, before the first one, the blonde girl, was ordered into a stall to relieve herself. She was openly sobbing, along with a few others. 

“Make sure you hold it!” Coach reminded everyone. “There will be no leaking today. Because we will have no punishments today!”

Louis looked at Zayn in horror. He did not want to do this. Nope, not today.

“It’s alright,” Zayn soothed. “We’ll go next. It’ll be okay.”

Zayn sent a glance towards Coach and got a small nod in return. He guided Louis to take the blonde girl’s spot and placed a comforting hand on his back as he gently pushed him to lie his chest on the surface. Louis felt the eyes of everyone on him as Zayn’s wet finger circled his rim and dipped inside a bit. He didn’t think he would feel this humiliated by having people look at his hole being prodded. 

“I’m inserting the nozzle now,” Zayn said quietly and Louis braced himself for pain. It felt weird and uncomfortable, but there was no real pain. The nozzle was the size of a finger. He’d had three of them inside him yesterday, so this was nothing, even with the little bulb at the tip. 

The water filling him up was uncomfortable at first. Louis clenched around the nozzle and tried his best not to let anything out again. His stomach felt tight and the cramping was awful from the beginning. How was he supposed to survive half a year or this?    
  


After what felt like an eternity, he was finally led to one of the toilet stalls and was allowed to release all the water he was holding. 

Louis had never felt more humiliated. 

//

The classrooms were on the third floor and as the group of students were guided to their classroom, they encountered some of the other subs currently in training. A few of them were kneeling, looking calm and content. One guy was strapped to a pummel horse and being paddled quite aggressively by a teacher. Two girls were lying on a table with their legs spread and tied to the wall over their head, asses up and holes on display for all passerby. Coach dipped his fingers into one of their cunts as he walked by. 

The classroom was large and held several rows of neatly arranged wooden desks. The wooden chairs were weird with the seat shaped like a toilet seat with the front open. Beneath the chairs were black, solid boxes. 

There were all sorts of hooks and rings and gear attached to the walls. A few large cabinets, which Louis assumed held different types of equipment, lined the adjacent wall. There was a small teachers desk, but mostly the furniture in the front of the classroom were different types of fuck benches, pummel horses and other kinds of furniture for subs to bend over and be tied to. This classroom seemed to have the theme of wooden and natural materials.

“Alright, who doesn’t have the orange bracelet?” Coach let his voice fill the room as he looked around. 

Louis and three other students raised their hands.

“Front row.” Coach pointed to the desks in front row. None of them had that black box underneath the chairs. 

“And the ones without the red bracelet?” 

A couple of kids raised their hands along with Louis and Coach directed them to the second row. 

“Then we have a few special requests...” Coach squinted at his clipboard. “Tomlinson with the special enema helper, I already know who you are. Got quite the jealous dom on your hands then?” he chuckled before turning to Zayn and pointing him to a chair in the corner if he decided to stay throughout the day. 

“Anderson? Your dom has requested to stretch you out really well and really fast, so we’ll start that today. Second row, not that you’ll be spending that much time there.”

“Adams? Anal only and a daily canings? You lucky girl. Won’t be able to sit much there, but second row.” Coach chuckled. 

Louis scowled at him and didn’t think it was funny at all. Most of these kids were probably really scared. He turned to give a sympathetic smile to the girl, who indeed looked very frightened. 

“The rest of you, take a seat wherever. You only have clothing requests or wishes about things that are already on the training schedule. You will all be very accustomed to whatever your doms requested by the time you’re leaving London Academy for Submissive Excellence.” 

The students scrambled to find a seat and it took a while for everyone to settle. Louis looked around and was mostly met with different levels of terrified. He could definitely relate. 

The coach walked around the room while he continued talking. 

“In your desks are notebooks and pencils, should you feel the need to take notes. There are also a bottle of lubrication. Everyone pick out the lube and place it on your desks.” 

“Anderson, come here,” Coach demanded and Anderson stepped up from his desk and went to the front of the class. 

“Now, the notion of people seeing you undressed and bent into different positions might still be uncomfortable for some of you. The best thing you can do is to let go of that feeling and get used to it. Your doms are going to want to show you off. You’re going to be the centre or several initiation parties. You won’t be able to hide anything anymore.” 

The longer Louis listened to Coach, the more he realised that even though he sounded harsh and strict, the things he said were all well meaning and intended to be helpful. He was starting to think that perhaps Coach wasn’t as bad as Mr Sheldon and some of the other teachers. 

“Since Anderson’s Dom has requested a much more thorough stretching than we usually do, I think it’s suitable that we start the demonstrations on him. Bend over this table and spread your legs and ass cheeks, just like you did in the cleaning room.”

Anderson did as he was told and Coach drizzled some lube on his fingers.

“Now, some of your doms or their friends will want to do anal without lubrication. But that is considered abuse and is therefore illegal. Always, always lubricate when anal penetration is about to happen. Make sure to safeword if lube is not used when it should be.” 

Coach explained thoroughly how to make sure everything is deliciously slippery, all while showing on Andersons pink puckered hole. He then pushed in a buttplug of the same size that was in the introduction packet and sent the boy back to his seat. 

“Now, I want each of you to lube up your own assholes- yes, even the first rowers who won’t get to experience the pleasure of penetration in the coming months. You all need to familiarise yourself with the process. At one point or another you will experience anal play.”

Louis, like everyone else, did as he was told. He reached under him and circled his rim several times with two fingers and plenty of lube, rubbed around real good. He even dipped a tiny bit into his hole, even though he wasn’t sure if the no penetration rule also applied to himself.

“This too will be part of your daily routine,” Coach announced. “And now to the real fun part. Well, not that fun for you first rowers, but you can watch and enjoy the show.”

Coach grinned widely as he fiddled with some sort of control panel on his desk for a moment. 

Clonking and thumping noises were heard around the classroom and soon the students started gasping and yelping. Coach snickered as he turned the apparatus off again.

“Alright, I gather you understand what’s happening. There should be a tip of a small dildo- well, a dildo is too big of a word,” Coach rolled his eyes. “The tip of a tiny penis-lookalike should be prodding your asses.”

Oh. 

“Adjust, so that the phallus is directed straight into your ass- not your cunt. The box can easily be rolled around.”

The response was a lot of whining and groaning. 

“Oh, come on! That tiny thing is the size of a pinky. There’s no problem. Raise your hand when your done.”

Once all hands were up, Coach made sure to raise everyone’s tiny penises all the way up and informed the class that most of the time they would be impaled on one thing or another.

The rest of first day of training went on in pretty much the same manner. Information was followed by a surprise of some kind, that was then followed by more information. Zayn had left mid day, obviously bored out of his mind. Louis was all blurry and tired and he was so relieved when Coach decided to call it a day.

“Alright, a few final notes before you can go home. If you have any questions, write them down on a piece of paper and put in the mailbox outside this classroom. I will then answer those questions in class the next day.”

“Familiarise yourselves with your schedule. Try to be mentally prepared for each day. It makes everything easier.”

“And finally, but most importantly, take those bottles of lube with you. Use them to insert that buttplug you’ve got in your lockers. That plug is to be worn at all times when not in this building. You may take it out if you need to empty your bowels, but other than that, it stays in. Understood?”

Everyone nodded and scrambled to get out of class.

Louis was too tired to even acknowledge Zayn lounging on the sofa, with a laptop on his thighs, skyping with Harry. Louis rushed straight to his bedroom and accidentally slammed the door shut before throwing himself on the bed, clothes on an everything.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cool school, huh? Or no? Tell me your thoughts in the comments. 
> 
> Do we like Coach, though? He is sexy af. Google is full of images of sexy rugby players and their THICK!! thighs. Go have a looksie.
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> // MM


	3. Home for the weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Lovelies, 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments. Those are food for my soul, you know? 
> 
> It's time for a bit of Zarry action. Hopefully you'll like it! :)  
Let me know what you think.

Harry sunk down heavily on the leather sofa, exhausted. He loosened his tie and put his feet up on the coffee table. The lavishly decorated living room was dark but Harry couldn’t really be bothered to turn on any of the lights. 

For the past week he’d been feeling unusually edgy and short tempered. He’d been snapping at unsuspecting people at the office all week. Harry was glad he had the entire weekend off for once. Come monday, he’d be on a flight to Japan on account of a client and would most likely stay for at least two months.

Harry’s mind was going in circles about Louis. Or not really Louis himself, but his own reaction (and resistance) towards the submissive. From the moment he saw the petite man standing in his purple stockings, looking all lost and lonely, looking like he needed the protection and guidance of someone strong, like Harry, he’d felt a strange sort of pull towards Louis. A need to take care of him. A need to make him submit, to make him crave for his care. 

Harry’s body and instincts had reacted so strongly to Louis’ presence, that he barely recognised himself. 

Despite mainstream society’s views on how dominants should and would behave, not all of them were heartless, sadistic bastards that constantly wanted to abuse their power as well as their subs. Sure, even Harry had a bit of a sadistic streak, but he still thought of himself as different than most. 

A lot of dominants had the mindset that domination was about corporal punishment and emotional degradation or constant shaming. Hell, most dom-schools taught young dominants that regular canings or whippings were a necessity for a submissive to be healthy. Most dom-schools where old fashioned beyond belief.

To Harry dominating was less about punishments or forcing some poor sub to do whatever the dom felt like doing. It was about being the strong and trustworthy one, taking care of the needs and wants of the sub, even if the sub might not be able to articulate them. If - and it always was an  _ if _ \- any kind of impact play was to happen, it should be in mutual agreement and always intended to benefit  _ both _ parties. 

There were laws against abuse. Not necessarily to protect the submissives, more because it was barbaric behaviour and that kind of shit had no place amongst civilised dominants. But Harry knew that a lot of doms were unfair and straight up abusive towards their subs, ignoring safewords and being overly harsh for no apparent reason. 

Harry had heard stories. He’d witnessed a lot during initiation parties and other gatherings. He’d even done a thing or two himself of which he wasn’t proud of. 

Harry had lived his entire adult life with the mindset of not wanting or needing a submissive. He wanted Zayn in every way possible and that was enough for him. Zayn was always going to be enough for him. 

And now he had a Sub of his own. A Sub that made him feel unsettled. A Sub that, with his presence alone, had the ability to tap into Harry’s well of primal urges and completely flip his world around. 

Harry, still laying on his sofa, groaned loudly and pulled up his hands to cover his face in frustration, as images of Louis in his pink and purple skirt flickered behind his closed eyelids. He wanted to smack that ass around a bit, he wanted to make the boy beg for mercy in that breathless voice he’d heard a week ago. 

Harry felt arousal spreading in his belly when he remembered how Louis’ hot, tight hole had felt around his fingers. His dick twitched at the memory of Zayn’s finger joining his, stretching Louis even further. Harry couldn’t wait to see how far he could stretch that tight hole of his. At first with his dick, then with-

What? 

No! No. Harry was with Zayn. He longed for Zayn’s tight heat, if only Zayn would let him enjoy it. But still, there would be no enjoying Louis’ anything, because Harry already had the love of his life and that’s that. 

//

Harry had no idea how long he’d been dozing on the sofa when he was startled by the front door slamming shut and the hallway lights turning on. He just about managed to sit up and rub his eyes open when the overhead light was turned on, blinding him. 

“Hi darling,” came Zayn’s hushed voice, hoarse from not been used for a while. “I didn’t think you were home, since it was so dark in here.”

“Z… what are you doing here?” Harry jumped to his feet and rushed to embrace his partner. He knocked into Zayn hard enough for him to stagger back a few steps, before regaining his balance. 

“You’re eager,” Zayn laughed as his arms came up to Harry’s shoulders and he leaned in for a deep kiss.

“Z- Mmm, I’ve missed you,” Harry mumbled between kisses. “So much, so much.”

Harry walked Zayn backwards to the nearest wall and pressed him against it. The man went easily and let out some lovely sounds as Harry eagerly pressed his hardening dick against his hip.

“M-Miss- Missed you more.” Zayn breathed against Harry’s lips. “B-but hold this thought for a bit longer. I need to use the loo. And I want to be in the bed, too exhausted for wall sex right now.” He pushed against Harry’s chest, indicating for him to move away. 

Harry groaned. “But I missed you. You’re so sexy. I missed you and you’re so sexy,” he whined, green eyes sparkling happily. 

Zayn gave him a few quick pecks on the lips, turned around and smiled over his shoulder before sashayed towards the downstairs bathroom. “Meet you in the bedroom!” He giggled playfully before closing the bathroom door behind him.

Harry scrambled up the stairs, tearing off his tie and button up shirt as he went. In the master bedroom he sat down on the unmade bed and removed his slacks and socks and tossed them towards the hamper. He’d been freeballing today, so no boxers.

He wasn’t sure if Zayn would be up for being fucked, he usually wasn’t, but Harry was feeling optimistic and dug the lube out of the bedside drawer, placing it on the table. He laid down on his side of the bed, put his feet under the duvet that was bundled up near the foot of the bed, and started lazily stroking his cock.

When Zayn finally came into the room, after many minutes (!!) of waiting, Harry was already painfully hard and leaking, as images of both Louis and Zayn were flashing through his mind. 

Zayn had never really been shy when it came to sex, he took what he wanted from Harry and rarely played any games. He went straight to straddle Harry’s thighs and started tracing open mouthed kisses down his torso. 

“Fuck,” Harry shivered in anticipation as he looked down on his beautiful boy mapping out his abs with his mouth. “You’re so gorgeous baby.” 

“Hmmm.” Zayn smirked and continued on his way downwards. Harry couldn’t help but thread his fingers through Zayn’s lovely dark hair as he subtly tried to push him along to his dick. He was punished with a stinging bite to his lower abdomen. No rushing Zayn. 

Zayns fingertips where ghosting over Harry’s inner thighs, making him shiver with goosebumps. Fuck, he really knew how to turn Harry into a writhing mess, not at all dom-like. 

That was a large part of the wonder about being in a relationship with a neutral. Zayn had no natural tendencies that needed Harry to take the reigns. He didn’t need to be commanded and he could push enough for Harry to let some of his control go and just receive what Zayn wanted to give to him. 

“Zayn, fuck, do something,” Harry’s dick was throbbing, probably contemplating to fall off entirely. 

“Yeah? You want me to do something?” came Zayn’s teasing voice. “What kind of something, hm? 

“Z, please,” Harry growled, as his need to just take started to feel overpowering. 

Of course, Zayn knew just how long to push his buttons and finally licked a long stripe along Harry’s hard length. Harry was breathing heavily, anticipating the heat of a mouth at any moment now. He almost came on the spot when he finally felt Zayn’s lips around the head of his dick. 

Zayn started bobbing his head and held that perfect amount of suction that only he knew how to do. This was going to be a short session, apparently. Harry was way too wound up to even consider holding anything back. 

So when his abs started to tighten and his thighs started to shiver, he tried to warn Zayn. 

“B-baby, I-I’m-” he looked down at Zayn, only to find his beautiful brown eyes looking back at him - a smirk playing on his face, like he knew exactly what he was doing - and Harry was coming. His entire body stilling for a moment as the orgasm rolled along his spine and finally released and allowed his body to soften.

Zayn hummed as he swallowed the load and started crawling up along Harry’s torso. 

Harry was out of breath and his brain was a bit- glitchy. “Come here, baby,” he urged and drew Zayn in for a deep and dirty kiss. Harry loved to taste himself. “I love you.” he mumbled against lis lips. 

“Love you too,” Zayn responded and ground his hard dick against Harry. 

“Please,” Harry said, grabbing Zayn’s ass with both hands. “Can I taste you? Only a little?” 

“Hmm. I don’t know… How little is a little?” 

“Don’t tease me, baby, I’m all woozy and worked up at the same time. Just the amount you’re comfortable with.” 

“Alright, but just a little,” Zayn relented and climbed off Harry to lie on his stomach. 

Harry wiggled a pillow underneath him to get better access before he dove in, tongue first, like a starving man - which he kind of was.

Zayn wasn’t much for anal play of any kind, while Harry was sort of.. fixated. Sometimes Zayn went along with fucking or rimming to make Harry happy, to meet him halfway. Mostly though, their sexlife revolved around dicks, mouths, hands and the occasional odd body part. 

Zayn moaned beautifully as Harry licked and sucked around his rim as much as he could. He was careful not to dip his tongue too far into his ass, since that usually made the experience shorter. 

With one hand he coaxed Zayn’s dick from underneath him and pulled it backwards, leaning on the lower edge of the pillow. Harry was in control now, so there would be no rutting against the pillow. 

Zayn let out a long string of muffled curse words as Harry took his balls in a firm grip and pulled them backwards too. 

Zayn loved having his balls in a really tight grip. Sometimes Harry got to tie them up nicely with some rope, but never really explore it further. He thought that maybe Zayn was a bit afraid of bondage or cock and ball torture. Or maybe both. 

Maybe he could use Louis to show him that it was perfectly safe. 

Wait, what? No. No playing with Louis. 

“H? H, that’s enough.” Zayn was wiggling, trying to get out of Harry’s grip. 

Harry let him go and sat up. Zayn took his hand and placed it on his dick. “Please continue,” he smirked.

And who was Harry to deny him? He grabbed the lube from the bedside table and made sure to cover both his hands with it. Then he smeared it all over Zayn’s dick and balls, to get them really wet as he firmly massaged them. 

Harry jerked him off steadily and soon Zayn was writhing on the bed, unable to keep his breathy moans quiet. 

“That’s it, baby, let me hear you,” Harry said and pinched Zayn’s balls a bit. “You’re so beautiful.” 

A few seconds later Zayn was arching off the bed and coming with a shout. 

Harry felt pride bloom in his chest. This beautiful man was his and Harry could take care of him, just like he should. 

//

Saturday afternoon came with rain and cosy times on the plush sofa in the living room. 

Some lame film was on, but neither Harry or Zayn were really interested in watching. They simply wanted to bask in each others company, crawled up under a blanket, sharing body heat and lingering kisses. 

They’d slept in that morning and then took a lazy stroll down the street for some late lunch. They’d been talking about Zayn’s stay at the sub-school and how he decided to come home, not only to see Harry before he left on his business trip, but to gather some art supplies to keep him from dying of boredom at the school. 

As much as Harry had tried to avoid the topic of Louis, he could only worm his way into so many other subjects before Zayn lost his cool and forced them to talk about what they needed to talk about. 

“So…” Harry pinched his lower lip between his fingers while he gathered his thoughts. “You’re telling me that you actually enjoy giving him enemas every day?” 

“Yeah!” Zayn sat up straight, leaving his spot against Harry’s side cold. He was smiling bright, looking really excited. “I mean, you should see him, Harry! He’s so good! He takes it so good.” His voice was getting whiny and Harry was equal parts intrigued and annoyed. 

“And he’s sexy.” Zayn announced, like he just remembered that little detail. “Like… fuck! Sometimes I just want to lean down and lick his ass!”

At that Zayn gasped and clapped a hand on his mouth, eyes wide as he stared at Harry in surprise. 

How amusing. 

“Really? You? You want to lick that pink little hole?” Harry asked, still both intrigued and annoyed. Louis fucks everything up, doesn’t he? 

Zayn seemed to blush a bit. 

“I- Yeah. I- I’d like to try that, H.” Zayn confesses bashfully. ”And I’d really like to see how much of that enema solution he can take. How long he can hold it. How much do you think his belly will grow if I’d give him triple the amount he gets now?” 

Zayn was starting to get a dreamy look on his face. Fascinating. 

“Why don’t you try that, then?” Harry asked, shifting in his seat to sit more upright. 

“I can’t at the school. At least not right now. Maybe later, if it’s okay with you?” He asked in an hopeful tone.

“Sure. Maybe we could have some fun with him, you and I?” Harry pondered. Then he remembered that Louis was an inconvenience. Not for having fun. “But first, we need to punish him.” He declared.

“What? Why? He hasn’t done anything wrong.” Zayn looked at him incredulously.

“Well…” Harry looked at his knees before perking up. “He slammed the door and didn’t greet you when he got home that first day.” he pointed out. 

Zayn raised his eyebrows, looking at Harry like he was completely nuts. Perhaps he was. 

“He was tired and overwhelmed!”

“So? He was rude and very disrespectful to you.” 

“Harry, you’re not punishing him for being human and needing time to adjust.” Zayn said with finality. 

“You can’t tell me what to do,” Harry huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “I’m the Dom.” 

Zayn snorted amusedly. “You are the Dom. Which, by the way, means that you should check on him, see how he’s doing.”

“I think he’s having a really hard time, not being able to have contact with you. Even though he seems just as stubborn as you, so he’ll probably never admit it.” Zayn said.

Harry felt a cold wave of shame and guilt wash over him.

//

Louis had spent most of the weekend in bed, reading. He loved reading and used it as both a pastime and a coping mechanism. 

Louis’ love for reading, he had gotten from his mother. She too was a bookworm, reading everything that came her way. She had always read for Louis, for as long as he could remember. And as soon as he knew how to read, he’d picked up on that same hobby. 

In his teenage years, when he was isolated at home, his mother would go to the library to get new books for him almost daily. The really hard and heavy books about complicated topics they would read together. Some of his favourite memories of his mother was them reading together. He missed his mother.

Due to their shared interest in everything books, Louis homeschooling had entailed a lot broader knowledge base than the average teenagers. He’d noticed that he was far more educated than the others in his class. Not that it mattered, but still, Louis was pretty smart and knowledgeable.

Louis was feeling a bit down again. Sad, mostly. He’d noticed it during the week too, but this weekend with Zayn gone, it had become more apparent. 

All of the other subs had been in contact with their doms. Some of them had even gotten a phone of their own from their doms, so that they could stay in touch. Some of them used the school’s computers for email correspondence and a few used the landlines to check in with their doms. That was what usually happened, since it was rare for pairings to actually meet again before graduation. 

Louis’ Dom hadn’t been at all interested in keeping any sort of communication going. Well, he probably got some sort of reports from Zayn on the daily when they spoke, or so Louis assumed. But Harry hadn’t made any effort to contact him directly and that left him a bit anxious and disappointed. 

He was also confused. This past week had been overwhelming and weird. Louis felt so lonely and scared. Zayn was a stranger to whom he felt little to no connection. Harry was a stranger too, but Louis felt a pull towards him. 

Louis wanted to tell him how he felt about all the weird stuff they’d had to do. Everything that was uncomfortable and new to him. 

Coach had had them trying out all kinds of things they needed to get used to - of which Louis was excluded from most, he was both angry and relieved about that. But he had had to touch people, which was weird. Coach had made him finger a girls ass and pussy, that day when they had a class on getting used to the feeling of fingering. Play with other subs it was, apparently.

Also, Zayn touched him every day. Weirdly enough, that didn’t feel weird.  _ That  _ was confusing! He needed to talk about it. Louis wasn’t used to touching people, so he felt overwhelmed. At the same time there was some sort of longing ignited in him. 

So he was sad and confused and a bit anxious. Lying in bed reading helped. Or so Louis told himself.

//

Zayn came back that evening. He brought a lot of stuff with him, which he spread out in the small living area that had now become Zayn’s room. 

He also had a light tan colored rectangular envelope to Louis, along with a small, thin box in a slightly darker shade of beige. They were from Harry, obviously. Louis heart rate picked up and he couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he went to his bedroom to open them. 

The contents of the gifts did nothing to ease Louis’ confusion. 

In the box where a pair of light blue silk panties with lace trimmings along the waistline. They were pretty. There was a note asking Louis to model them and use Zayn’s phone to send Harry a picture. 

This made a bright pillar of happiness suddenly surge through Louis.

In the envelope was a short letter - well, a note really, handwritten on fancy stationery - that pushed Louis right off the edge of hopeful happiness, back to the dark depths of sad loneliness. 

  
  


_ Hello Louis,  _

_ Zayn has informed me of your situation and progress in school and tells me that you take your enemas beautifully. It seems that you haven’t gotten yourself into trouble either, since the school has yet to bother me.  _

_ I am proud.  _

_ Your Dominant _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back and forth, back and forth... And stubborness to the maximum.
> 
> What did we think of the Zarry moments then?
> 
> Leave me a comment and some kudos!
> 
> Until next time. 
> 
> // MM


	4. Disobedient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so who got tickets for LTTour2020? I did!! I'm so excited! :) 
> 
> To celebrate that, I decided to cut the current chapter in two, and post the first part. I've been pretty exhausted lately, so the writing is going a lot slower than I'd like. 
> 
> I apologise in advance for how short it is, but I really wanted to post today and I don't have the energy to write all the 2k words that follows. 
> 
> A bit of a warning, if there's anyone out there with strong feelings/opinions against Louis doing sexual stuff with a OFC, you might want to brace yourselves for this one. It's mild, but it's there, just so you know. 
> 
> Also, there's some mentioning of Louis thinking vaginas are icky. Don't go all feminist on me for that. It's not meant to be misogynistic or devalue anyone who has or does like vaginas. It simply means that Louis is gay in this fic. He prefers dick. End of story. (Well, not really, the story will go on for... I don't know how long! :D ) 
> 
> Enjoy your read.

The dark haired dominatrix scanned the classroom with a calculated expression on her face. In one hand she held a long black ruler, which she continuously smacked against the palm of her other hand as she strode around the classroom with an air of authority. Louis was a little afraid of her, for real.

Her purple stiletto heeled boots reached just above the knees and the rest of her legs were covered in tight black leather pants. A corset of black and purple lace accentuated her waist and gorgeous boobs. Parts of the corset was lined with metal spikes - possibly to ward off unwanted groping, Louis certainly felt his fingers twitch a bit with a hint of longing to reach out and feel what her boobs felt like. She wore elbow length gloves and studded bracelets on her upper arms. Her hair was pulled back in a tight flawless bun in her neck and her makeup was exquisite. 

She was beautiful. And very scary. 

“You may have been told that while you’re in school, it is acceptable to make mistakes. You may be under the impression that it is okay to walk with your head held high and look at people’s faces, like you’re some sort of dom-wannabe.” Her icy voice rolled over the classroom like a thick fog in a forest clearing on cold autumn mornings.

“That ends now,” she stated with authority. “You will not look a dominant in the eyes unless you’re told so. You will keep your eyes down and heads bowed.” 

Her steely eyes scanned the room and was met with an entire class of wide stares and open mouths. 

“Is that clear?”

Everyone lowered their gazes and mumbled an apology to the mistress.

“Good. Now we can move on. Who is available for some fun, hm?” She purred like the devil’s cat. 

The dominatrix walked slowly forward as she eyed the students, most of them impaled on a decent sized dildo, clearly contemplating who to choose for her demonstration. 

She zeroed in on her victim, a chubby dude two rows behind Louis, and gracefully sat down on his desk. She shifted so her legs were on each side of him, spread invitingly with one foot on his lap, sharp heel digging into his thigh, and one foot on the desk. Then she reached down to open the zipper and opened it all the way from the front to her lower back, so that her pussy and ass were entirely on display, right in front of the dude’s face. 

“Get to work, slave boy,” she ordered. “Get me wet.”

He looked up at her in shock and she slapped him on the cheek. 

“What did I just say?” 

Immediately the guy dove right in, buried his face between her legs and greedily pawed at her ass. For that, he earned a smack on his hand with the ruler. 

“Do not touch me. Hands behind your back! Your hands are not needed, when your mouth is doing the work.” 

As he went to move his hands, a buzzing started and he jerked in his place. The dominatrix smirk was nothing short of devious. She had activated vibrations on the dildo in the dude’s ass. “Now, sit still and get back to work,” She ordered. 

“The rest of you, pair up in a way that everyone has a pussy to eat.” The dominatrix instructed. 

“Take turns if you have to, switch around if you have to. Hell, do some sixty-nine:ing if you feel like it, but everyone will lick pussy today. Preferably until orgasm.”

Louis froze. Oh no. He did not want to do this. He didn’t want anything to do with cunts. They felt… weird. That time he had to finger one, he’d almost hurled. It was all squishy and weird and wet. He shuddered at the thought.

The rest of the students scrambled to find a pussy partner, probably relieved to get off the dildos. Louis stayed put on his chair until everyone were paired (or tripled) up, until the dominatrix noticed and called him over. 

“Why are you disobeying my order, slave?” She questioned with a hint of annoyance in her voice, eyebrows drawn together angrily. 

“I- I’m s-sorry mistress, but I don’t want to do...that.” Louis stammered, suddenly feeling very small and- tingly? 

“Your wishes were never part of the equation, boy. Is there a real reason for your defiance?” She inquired, voice still cold and harsh, yet a little more caring.

“I don’t- I don’t feel comfortable with female genitalia, mistress.” Louis kept his eyes on his feet and hands behind his back. 

Humming and slurping could be heard from the entire classroom, but specifically the dude with his face buried between the dominatrix thighs. She herself didn’t seem at all affected by it. 

The dominatrix eyed Louis closely. “Is this one of your reds?” 

Louis shook his head. No, it wasn’t on his red-list. It would probably be a yellow, though, had he known about this aversion towards cunts, when he made that list.    
  
“No? Then get to it!” She ordered harshly. 

“B-but there’s no one left.” Louis stated quietly. He’d never felt this… meek before. He felt like he was the size of a grapefruit, scared to be crushed and smushed by those sharp heels and icy eyes. In a weird way that was exhilarating too.

The dominatrix searched the room. “There,” she pointed behind her, towards the first row, where one girl was sat on the desk, much like the dominatrix herself, and another girl was eating her pussy. “Kneel on the floor in front of her and make her orgasm with your mouth. Now!” 

Once Louis was carefully settling on the floor, trying to be okay with the entire situation, the dominatrix addressed the entire class. 

“Submissives, you should know that your personal preference doesn’t matter. Unless it’s a hard limit for you, your dom will most likely have you pleasure people no matter what their genitalia looks like. If you’re lucky, your dom will make decisions according to your preferences, but that’s so rare that you shouldn’t count on it.”

Louis sighed. He looked at the pussy in front of him and placed his hands on the girls thighs. She was quite small and skinny and her labia wasn’t nearly as meaty as the one’s he had fingered. 

He pressed her thighs a bit further apart so he could comfortably fit in between. Then he slowly leaned forward and put his mouth on her clit. At least that was mostly wrinkly skin and nothing wet and dripping. The girl jumped at the contact. Louis gave her thighs a little squeeze to convey he wasn’t going to hurt her. He hoped. 

//

A month and a bit had gone by since Louis had his so called mating. He was kind of reluctant to call it a mating, since some days he genuinely wondered if he really had a Dom. He was losing his mind. 

It had been a month since Louis had any real contact with his Dom, the only occasion being the letter and the gift. Louis had reluctantly sent him a picture as per request, but hadn’t gotten any response - other than Zayn’s very vocal appreciation.

Zayn still talked to Harry on the daily, most often via text, but they still communicated. It pissed Louis off. 

When he walked into his dorm room that afternoon, Zayn was lying on the sofa-bed, happily chatting away - clearly with Harry. Louis lingered in the living room (Zayn’s room) and slowly made his way to the kitchenette in the corner to start the kettle, discreetly trying to listen in on Zayn’s conversation.    
  
So he was eavesdropping? A little rudeness was nothing when his Dom actively avoided him. 

When Zayn started cooing about missing Harry too, Louis lost it. He stomped over and grabbed the phone from a surprised Zayn. 

“Listen up, you selfish bastard,” Louis yelled into the phone. He could hear Harry’s sharp intake of air. “Clearly you’re a bit slow in the head and haven’t noticed that I’m a part of this relationship now too! I have needs, too!” 

“Louis!” Came Harry’s sharp voice over the phone. “Be quiet.”

Louis had no intention of being quiet, so he continued. Zayn was shifting around, obviously trying to hide his smirk.

“Why are you ignoring me? Why are you so self centered that you can’t even acknowledge me? Why?” He heaved. 

“Louis, I will only tell you this once,” Harry warned. “Be quiet and kneel for me!” He demanded.

“I will not!” Louis shrieked.

“ _ I _ decide what you need and don’t need, Louis.” Harry’s voice was low and intimidating when he spoke this angrily. “You certainly don’t need me coddling you while you’re still in school. You are to be as self reliant as possible when I’m not around. You are to make your own decisions in everyday life if I’m not there to make them for you. I’m a very busy man, Louis. I’ve got very important things to do, I don’t have  _ time  _ to play newly weds with you. Now  _ kneel! _ ” Harry roared.

Louis ignored the part of him that actually wanted to comply. “Fuck you!” he screamed instead. He threw the phone back to Zayn and fled into his room with tears of anger burning in his eyes. 

He slammed the door and threw himself on the bed and cried. Louis didn’t know when he’d become this dramatic, but it felt good to finally let his emotions out. He was so angry.

Zayn came in a while later to comfort him. He laid down beside Louis and started stroking his hair in calming gestures. 

“I’m not sure why- He’s not usually like this,” Zayn promised quietly and kissed Louis hair. “Shh, don’t cry, baby.”

Louis scooted in a bit closer and turned his back toward Zayn, who adjusted so he was spooning him.

“My Dom doesn’t want me. I think that’s a valid reason to cry.” Louis burrowed in against Zayn, reaching for his arm and holding it close to his chest. “Besides, how am I supposed to know what he’s like?”

“Well, I could tell you about him,” Zayn suggested. 

Hope blossomed in Louis’ chest and he felt like maybe this could develop into a nice friendship.

//

Another month and a half floated by. Louis went to his classes dutifully and participated as much as he could. This week they were given all sorts of impossible tasks to complete. Just this morning they’d all sat in their seats with ring gags in their mouths, drooling all over the place, told to take notes from the lecture without making a mess of the desk or the paper.

In the afternoons Louis came home to Zayn and they spent a lot of the evenings talking. Zayn talked about his art and Louis talked about his books. Sometimes they talked about Harry. Often they cuddled and fell asleep together.

The relationship between Louis and Zayn was definitely turning into something nice and comfortable. Both men got along beautifully and Louis was sure that Zayn’s cuddles was what kept him from losing his mind entirely. 

This particular day classes ended early due to one reason or another. Louis hadn’t listened that carefully, as he’d been lost in the thought of liking the feeling of being gagged. He felt really happy as he was walking home, wanting to tell Zayn about this new, exciting discovery. Maybe he’d finally gathered enough courage to ask Zayn about what the playroom at Harry’s might look like and what kind of equipment he might have. Today he was excited and almost looking forward to being the sub in a triad. 

The front door closed with a quiet click as Louis stepped inside. Zayn wasn’t at his typical place on the sofa, which was a bit weird. But then again, Louis was home earlier than he usually was. Sometimes Zayn ventured down to the school’s art and hobby rooms, teaching some techniques to the subs that opted to take some of the elective courses. 

The place was eerily quiet. Louis toed off his shoes and walked towards his room. When he opened the door to his room, he froze. All he could do was stare with wide eyes and hold onto the door handle as his heart rate picked up at the sight in front of him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What about that cliffhanger, huh? 
> 
> I'm sorry for the frustration it might cause, but the bit that follows is important and I don't want to rush through it when I'm tired. 
> 
> What do you think is about to happen? Tell me in the comments! 
> 
> Until next time. 
> 
> // MM


	5. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People. Lovelies. Thank you so much for the wonderful response. I'm really loving this process and it's all thanks to you. Thank you! <3 
> 
> Now, this chapter... I did not mean for this chapter to happen. Not now anyway. This kind of thing wasn't supposed to happen until chapter 14 or something, a year down the timeline of this story. 
> 
> But here we are, with stubborn characters, doing whatever they want, regardless of my plans. 
> 
> Yes, this chapter is unrealistic. Yes, it's too much stuff cramped into too few words. But it happened, and now we have to live with it. 
> 
> I haven't even proof read it. That's how fed up I am with nothing going as i planned. So, I'm sorry for the weirdness and errors that are surely there.

On the single bed in Louis’ small bedroom sat Harry, looking all kinds of pissed off. 

If Louis wasn’t paralyzed by the nervousness that instantly spread in his body and his shock at the very unexpected change of events, perhaps he would cross his arms and narrow his eyes at Harry, to show that he was equally pissed off. But as it was, Louis could only stare, mouth hanging open in surprise.

“Nice of you to finally show up. Thought that coach would have sent you home right away and told you to hurry.” Harry stood from the bed and Louis suddenly remembered how tall and broad his Dom really was.

Wait, was Louis supposed to know about this? 

Harry came to stand right in front of Louis, towering over him with a very serious expression on his face. Louis swallowed audibly.

“Now, the last time we spoke, I believe I gave you and order you didn’t obey.” Harry said. “I would like to have that corrected.”

What was the disobeyed order? Oh, right. Kneeling.

Slowly Louis started to lower himself to kneeling right there in the doorway. Harry grabbed him by the hair and it stung so badly that Louis whimpered as his head was yanked backwards. 

“Not so fast. I want you to undress first, because this is not going to be some casual kneeling just for the fun of it.” 

“Y-yes, Sir.” Louis stammered and waited until Harry let him go to start undressing. 

“Fold your clothes and place them neatly on the foot of your bed.” Harry ordered. 

Louis did as he was told and then stood in front of Harry with his eyes cast down and his hands behind his back, just like he’d been taught in class. 

Harry nodded in acknowledgement and started then to circle Louis, really taking in the sight of him. He poked lightly at his belly and then his ass and scoffed in a disappointed tone.

“I’m actually surprised you remembered what I told you to call me. The last time we spoke you seemed to have forgotten it entirely.”

“I- I’m sorry, Sir.” Louis felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment. 

“Quiet.” Harry was quick to shut him up. “What was it you called me?”

Louis didn’t know if he was to answer the question or be quiet. He shifted a bit on his feet, trying to relieve some of the anxiety building up. He was probably bright red in the face, he was so ashamed. 

“Look at me,” Harry barked. “What did you call me, when we spoke last? You can use your words.” 

Louis looked up to meet Harry’s deep green eyes. They were cold and serious. Demanding. And perhaps a bit hurt, if Dom’s could get their feelings hurt, Louis wasn’t really sure. 

“I don’t remember, Sir.” Louis confessed, heart hammering in his chest. This was mortifying and thrilling. It was weird how affected he was by being reprimanded and forced to take responsibility for his actions.   
  
“Well then, let me remind you.” Harry narrowed his eyes. “It started with ‘selfish’”

Oh.

“S-selfish bastard? I’m so sorry.” 

“That’s correct. And what else?” Harry pressed.

Louis tried to remember that conversation, but honestly, he’d worked very hard to forget it all. 

“I-I d-don’t know.” Louis sighed and looked down at his feet.

“You don’t know?” Harry mocked and took a hold of Louis’ hair again to make him look at him. “You said I was slow in the head, self centered and a selfish bastard. You also told me to fuck myself. Now, is that something a good submissive would do?”

“N-no, Sir.”

“No, it isn’t. Those were actually quite rude things to say, don’t you think?” Harry continued to walk in slow circles around Louis, like he was inspecting and contemplating at the same time.

“You do realise that I’m going to have to punish you?” Harry asked. 

“Y-yes, Sir.” Louis whispered, tingles running through his body, making it really difficult to stand still. He wanted Harry to touch him, to punish him already.

“There’s a lot for you to be punished for. No Sub of mine gets away with rude behaviour. How many infractions are there?” 

Louis was so affected it felt difficult to answer the question. “D-don’t know.” He sounded a bit drunk.

“I guess I’ll have to help you with that too.” Harry sighed exasperated. He sat back down on the bed and started counting on his fingers as he listed what Louis was going to be punished for.

“There’s the one lying at The Mating. Then there’s being rude to Zayn and stealing his phone just to yell at me. There’s the said yelling and the name calling… That’s six offenses” 

“You’ll find out that I’m not much for impact play. I prefer to carry out other types of punishments. In this case, I think a combination one will be suitable. Six punishments, one for each violation of acceptable submissive behaviour.” Harry stated. “What is your color?”

Louis was a bit taken aback at the question, at the requirement of him answering. He’d been listening to the sharp, but wonderfully consoling tone of Harry’s voice. It was a few seconds before he found the ability to speak. 

“Green, Sir.”

“Good. If that changes, you are to tell me immediately. It’s going to be very intense with that many punishments, so I really need you to tell me if you have to stop. Is that understood?”

Louis nodded. 

“Words, Louis.” 

“Yes, Sir. I understand. I can handle it.”

“Do you want me to tell you all six punishments that we’ll be using today?”

Oh. 

Louis swooned a bit at that. Harry was such a good Dom, letting him decide on something like this. Such a good, good Dom. Louis wanted to purr. Maybe he should add pet play/kitten play on his list of likeable kinks and things. And maybe he was already in a bit of a sub headspace there, all loopy and drippy. 

“N-no. I think I can handle them better if- if I don’t spend time worrying about them beforehand.“ Louis struggled a bit to reply once he’d thought it over.

“Good. We’ll start with kneeling in the corner. Bring a pillow and kneel on it, facing the wall.” Harry ordered and pointed towards an empty corner in the room. 

That corner usually housed Louis’ hamper and a chair. He hadn’t even notice they’d been moved. 

Louis complied quickly. He took one of his two pillows on the bed, placed it in the corner and kneeled on top of it with his hands behind his back.

“Beautiful,” Harry praised and Louis heart rate went up significantly again. “Ten minutes for each offense, so sixty minutes in total. Do you need me to tie your hands together or can you keep them behind your back?” 

Again with giving the choice to Louis. He was feeling so happy and he didn’t want to disappoint Harry by failing his first punishment entirely, so he opted to have his hands tied behind his back. 

“Alright. You are to keep quiet and stay in your position until I say you’re done.” Harry’s voice was sharp and authorative. “I’m going to go into the living room now. I won’t close the door or leave the flat. If anything becomes unbearable, you are to color out. Understood?”

“Understood, Sir.” Louis replied and closed his eyes. 

He felt happy and all mushy inside. His Dom cared enough to come all the way to sub school to punish him. It wasn’t common at all for doms to pay any visits to school.

Louis let his body relax. He took deep breaths and did a quick body scan. Nothing felt uncomfortable yet. Louis was good at kneeling, back straight, bum on his feet and knees a bit apart. Breathe in and breathe out. 

Louis was so relieved that Harry was so adamant about safewords. Not all doms were. Sure, it was illegal to abuse a sub and so on, but there still were dominants who disregarded them. Louis felt so safe knowing that he could just color out, if things went wrong.

He listened to Harry making all sorts of noise in the other room. He heard Zayn come in and the two of them talking in hushed voices before Zayn seemed to leave again. For a short moment Louis started to stress himself out with what the other punishments might be, but then he remembered that he could always safeword and it would be okay.

//

“The second punishment is walking naked to the training building.” Harry informed him. “And then back once we’re finished there.”

That didn’t really feel like a punishment, but who was Louis to argue with such a good Dom.

As Louis followed Harry outside, he wondered why they were going to the training building. Perhaps Harry wanted to use some of the equipment there. 

Outside Louis’ building was a huge gathering of people, mostly students, but some teachers as well. It looked like maybe the whole school was out there. Everyone was staring at him, where he walked a step behind Harry. They were whispering and pointing as they let their eyes roam.    
  
Louis wanted to grab hold of Harry, to feel some sort of protection against these- these vultures. It wasn’t that it was embarrassing walking naked amongst a lot of fully clothed people, this was down right scary. 

After walking a bit, Louis saw Mr Sheldon leering at him, a calculating smirk on his face, like a hyena waiting for its prey. That made him extremely uncomfortable, so he decided to just ask Harry for protection.

“S-sir?” Louis stammered, probably too quietly for Harry to even hear. He repeated himself and pulled a little at the back of Harry’s shirt. 

Harry stopped and turned to Louis. “What?” He was clearly annoyed. Louis understood. In a way, he was publicly defying his Dom. He was making Harry look so, so bad right now. Louis felt ashamed of himself. 

“C-can I h-hold on to you? M-Maybe your arm or, or b-belt?” Louis rushed to ask, keeping his eyes on the ground.

Harry sighed and yanked Louis forward. He took a hold of his neck and pushed him forward and continued walking. Louis was now walking ahead of Harry, who held his hand firmly at the back of his neck. 

“Thank you, Sir.” 

Louis understood. Harry was complying to his request without giving up his authority. The best Dom. For real.

//

Zayn stood in the doorway to the changing room when Harry and Louis entered the building. Harry greeted Zayn with a chaste kiss and the three of them proceeded to the cleaning room. 

The room was empty, except for a padded spanking bench that usually wasn’t there, along with the usual enema equipment and some additional parts that Louis hadn’t sen before.

So he was getting spanked then, Louis assumed. 

Harry started to untie Louis hands as he explained what was going to happen. Punishment number three was enema retention for one hour. 

“Go ahead and lay down comfortably on the bench,” Harry instructed. Louis was instantaneously nervous. Zayn had seen him bent over plenty of times by now, but Harry being a spectator was new. 

Still, Louis complied with the order, not wanting to add anything to his punishment. He climbed up on the bench, placed his knees on the leg rests and draped himself over the bench so his arms could be placed on the armrests. 

Harry started tying him to the bench with the straps that were attached to the arm and leg rests, and Zayn started filling the enema bag. 

Louis tried to calm his nerves with deep breathing, but he was worried. Unsure if he’d ever be able to hold an enema for as long as an hour. 

Harry seemed to sense Louis’ anxiety and stepped in close. Louis felt the fabric of his shirt against his skin and it felt fabulous. Sent a sharp thrill through his body. There was something really hot about being the only one naked amongst clothed men.

Harry placed his hand on Louis back in a comforting manner. “What’s your color?” He asked. 

“Green.” Louis answered without hesitation. 

“Good boy.”

Once Zayn was done with the preparations, Harry grabbed Louis ass cheeks in both his large hands and spread them. He was still standing close Louis, pressed up against his hip, with his back turned to Louis head. 

“Okay, Lou, you know what is about to happen,” Zayn said, his words somewhere between a statement and a question. 

“Yes,” Louis replied and added after a second of hesitation, “Master Z.”

He felt Zayns lubed finger prod at his hole, smearing the lube around. 

“Take your time, Z, there’s no hurry at all,” Harry suggested.

And Zayn did. He played around with Louis ass a lot longer than during the daily enema. 

“It’s a different nozzle than you’re used to, Lou,” Zayn informed him once he was done playing. Harry was still holding on to his ass, spreading his cheeks apart. 

“This one has two inflatable bulbs that helps you retain the solution. It’ll be a bit thicker going in than you’re used to, alright?” Zayn continued.

The nozzle was thick. It hurt a bit, but not that bad. The water started flowing into Louis’ bowels and he noticed at once that it was a lot colder than it normally was.

The cramping started almost immediately. Louis squeezed his eyes shut and focused on his breathing. Soon he had taken the entire bag and Zayn was inflating those balloons. The bulb inside his rectum hurt a lot as it inflated. Louis couldn’t help but whimper in pain. 

“I’ll start timing now.” Harry informed. “Are you okay with me and Zayn stepping out for a while? I will stay within hearing distance, so if you have to color out, you just call for me. Okay?”

Louis made some sort of affirmative noise, forming words was kind of difficult with the painful cramping. He wished he wasn’t tied to the bench, squishing his stomach. He was left alone and he did his best to cope with the pain. He was breathing and trying to focus, but it hurt a lot. 

Louis didn’t know how long he had lied there when panic was rising. There was no way he could hold this position for an entire hour. There was no way.

“S-sir?” Louis tried to call, but his voice was not more than an audible wheeze. He tried to clear his throat and call again. His voice wasn’t working. 

“Sir?” merely a peep, but perhaps Harry could hear. How far away were they? 

The panic was real. Louis was tied to the bench, in pain and no one could hear him. He needed out, but he didn’t want to be a disappointment. 

“Yellow, yellow!” Louis started chanting, trying to get his voice working. “Yellow, yellow, yellow.” 

Then he felt hands on him, soothing his back and stroking the hair out of his face. 

“Shh, I’m here, what’s the matter?” Harry asked in the softest voice Louis had ever heard him use. “What’s wrong?” 

Louis suddenly didn’t know what was wrong. “Yellow,” he repeated, eyes still tightly shut. 

“Look at me Louis,” Harry urged and Louis opened his eyes. He was staring at Zayn, not Harry. There was a moment of confusion, before Lous realised he needed to turn his head to the other side.

He was met with Harry’s worried eyes. “Why do you need to pause? Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Can’t do it. Can’t.”

“You’ve been so good, Louis. You’ve done half the time, there’s only thirty minutes left. Do you want to try a bit more?” 

“Can’t do it, can’t do thirty.”

“Okay. It’s alright. Can you hold on for ten more minutes?” 

“Yes. Ten. Okay.” Louis agreed slowly, since words were a bit difficult at the moment. He closed his eyes and was determined to manage a little longer. “Stay.”

“I will stay. Zayn too. Don’t worry.” 

Louis felt comfort in Harry stroking his back. He probably fell asleep too, since those ten minutes were over very soon and he was led to the toilet. 

//

Harry changed his plans of spanking Louis on the bench and have him walk home with his ass burning red, since he was quite out of it after the enema. Instead he decided to tie Louis’ hands in front of him and use the excess rope as a leash. 

As the triad walked towards Louis’ dorm room, Harry held hands with Zayn and Louis trailed behind them. Louis kept quiet the entire walk, seemingly not even noticing that they were amongst people.

Harry felt disappointment pool in his chest at the thought of not continuing the punishment as planned. Well, it had been a long shot, trying to add as many components as possible. Of course it would be too much for his Sub to handle. 

His Sub. What a weird thing to think. 

There were still parts of Harry that resisted this entire thing. And he did still plan och ignoring Louis as much as he could get away with. But there was something about Louis what was pulling him in. And when Louis had yelled at him, really taking his frustration out on him, Harry had been just as much intrigued as he’d been angry and offended.

Zayn had informed him on several occasions that Louis’ reaction and behaviour really was warranted and that he was right in directing his anger towards its rightful recipient. 

After doing some thinking, Harry thought it was best to pay Louis a visit. Both to get to know him a little and to deliver his punishment while the reasons for it still were fresh in his memory. The dean had been sceptical at first, but a generous donation allowed him to bend the rules pretty much any way Harry wanted. 

When they got back to the dorm room, Harry made sure that Louis ate something. As he tried to get him to take a nap, he put up a fight, claiming that there still was punishment left. Louis had finally agreed to the nap when Harry promised that the remaining punishments would be executed when he woke up. 

So here they were, Harry sitting on the middle of the sofa, with Louis’ head on his lap and Zayn leaning into his side. 

Harry felt content. Perhaps this triad thing wasn’t that bad after all. 

// 

Punishment four was supposed to be the spanking. Louis was in position over Harry’s knee on the sofa, glorious ass on display and a cock ring sitting snugly around his dick and Harry was about to start delivering the blows, when he caught sight of Zayn. 

Harry knew that look very well. Zayn was probably horny beyond belief. He was clearly salivating like a dog, just at the sight of that ass in Harry’s lap. 

So once again, Harry decided to change his plan. 

“Z, why don’t you come lick Louis ass for a while?” He suggested and both Louis and Zayn visibly tensed at that. Zayn’s eyebrows shot up in question and Louis breath became quicker. Harry squeezed the ass cheek that was in his hand. 

“Come have a taste, Z. Let that beard of yours scratch him up real good for when I fuck him later.” 

Louis gasped audibly, dick twitching against his thigh, and Harry felt a sense of pride at that. His boy was really something, being so wonderfully responsive. 

Zayn looked a bit stunned, like he couldn’t believe it as he moved closer. He raised his eyebrows again in a silent question. Harry nodded and smiled. “Yeah, I know you want to. And I bet you’ll like it a lot.”

As Zayn fell onto his knees, trying to make room for himself, Harry explained what was going to happen. 

“Change of plans Louis. Zayn is going to eat you out for a bit. After that, you’ll get those sixty swats on you ass and then I’ll fuck you.” 

“You keep that cock ring on until you’ve received your spanking, then you can come if you want. We’ll drop the orgasm denial part of punishment this time.”

“What’s your color?”

“Green, Master H.” was Louis unwavering answer, and Harry felt a thrill go up and down his spine at the mention of his title. He really loved being called Master.

Once Zayn put his mouth on Louis’ rim, the boy mewled beautifully. 

This really was a sight to behold. Zayn’s perfect face buried in that gorgeous ass. Harry was in heaven. 

Zayn held greedily onto Louis’ cheeks as he lapped and sucked at his hole. 

“You’re so pretty like this Z, so pretty. Do you like it?” Harry asked, despite knowing the answer. Zayn’s blissful appearance could only mean one thing.

Zayn hummed in response and Louis moaned loudly. Fucking hell. Harry was so hard. He would probably come in his pants before he got to fuck anyone. If he didn’t pass out by this glorious sight alone.

Louis was trying to rut against his leg and Zayn was slurping and pushing and pulling in his eagerness to devour Louis’ ass. Harry held on tight to Louis in order to keep him still while he was wordlessly trying to encourage Zayn with his other hand. 

Harry was going to die. He was going to die of boner and the beautiful symphony of sounds both of his boys were making. 

“God, you’re both so hot, I can’t stand it.” Harry let slip and damned be the entire punishment. He wanted to praise his boys. Louis moaned even louder at the praise. Interesting. 

“Such a good boy, Louis, taking your punishment so well,” Harry tried again and Louis responding wail gave him goosebumps.

Eventually Zayn’s slurping and Louis’ rutting started to slow down. Harry regretfully admitted to himself that he had completely lost track of both time and reality there. 

He gently grabbed Zayn by the hair and guided him away from Louis and kissed him deeply. Oh god, if this wasn’t the most erotic experience of his life. Zayn’s entire face was wet and he tasted of Louis as they both moaned into the kiss. 

“Soon,” Harry said when Zayn whined unhappily at Harry ending their kiss. 

He kneaded Louis’ ass, his glistening ass, so, so wet from Zayn’s saliva. 

“What’s your color Louis?” 

“Oh. Uhh. Green-” Louis slurred.

“Are you sure?” 

“Mmhm. I can take it.” 

“Alright. You’ll get your spanking now. Can you count for me?” 

Harry spanked Louis ten times, alternating between ass cheeks to get an even pink color on them and Louis dutifully counted each blow. He had a decent beard burn after Zayn’s beard, so some of the swats had to sting extra hard. 

After ten swats Harry stopped to finger Louis open. Zayn’s tongue had done a great job in loosening him up, but Harry wasn’t going to fuck him without thorough prepping. 

After fortyeight blows and some good fingering, Louis was crying so hard that he couldn’t count any more. Harry decided to quit at fifty. Again, it had been a long shot, this severe punishment as their first playtime. Harry filed away Louis’ limits for later, happy that he now knew some of them. 

“No, I’m green, green!” Louis cried, “Don’t stop. I’m not failing.”

“I know you’re not,” Harry soothed as he maneuvered Louis to sit in his lap. “You’re neither green, nor are you failing.” 

Louis was letting his tears fall freely, clearly heartbroken over not getting to finish his punishment. 

Harry held him close to his chest for a while, trying to transfer as much comfort as he could. Zayn sat next to them, wide eyed and carefully patting Louis’ leg, the only place he could comfortably reach. 

“Now listen to me, Louis.” Harry tried again. “This was a misjudgement on my side. I didn’t know your body or your limits, and I made a mistake in deciding on this harsh of a punishment.” 

“You’ve done so good, you have not failed. I was the one who failed.”

“No,” Louis pressed his face into Harry’s chest, cuddling for comfort. “Such a good Dom. Good Dom.” 

“Look at me, Louis.” Harry said gently. 

“The punishment is over now, but I would very much like to fuck you still. Is that okay?” 

Louis looked at him with wide eyes and nodded. 

“Words, Louis.” Harry tightened his voice as well as his grip on Louis. 

“Yes, Master H.” Louis then turned to Zayn. “And Master Z.”

Harry’s gaze didn’t leave Louis’ face as he reached down to loosen Louis’ cock ring. “You can come whenever you like, as many times as you want. But bear in mind, that I will not stop until I’ve come.”

Zayn was already undressed, stroking his cock. Harry didn’t know when he had managed that. 

“Snog Zayn while I undress,” Harry said and deposited Louis in Zayn’s lap. He loved how easy it was to manhandle him. So petite. 

It was almost hotter watching Louis straddle Zayn and eagerly kiss him. Zayn’s hands were holding onto Louis waist as he hungrily reciprocated.

Harry was out of his clothes in just a few seconds and he approached his boys, demanding kisses from both of them. First Zayns familiar lips and tongue, the ones he loved, and then Louis soft, new and exciting. 

While Harry deepened his kiss with Louis, Zayn scooted down so he was fully lying on the sofa. He sucked on Louis neck and let his hands roam his body. 

Harry let Louis go back to kissing Zayn and positioned them all as he wanted them. Louis on all fours above Zayn, and Harry eagerly pressing his dick against Louis while giving Zayn’s dick and balls some attention. 

His boys seemed lost in each other, kissing and humming and moaning, so Harry grabbed the lube from the side table and slicked himself up. He slid three fingers into Louis’ hole one, to check a final time that he really was ready. 

“Are you ready, baby?” Harry’s husky voice almost panted in Louis’ ear. If Harry would be slightly less horny and on the verge of just spontaneously dying on the spot, he’d probably be a bit ashamed of the lack of dominance he was displaying.

“Yeah, yeah” came Louis’ breathy voice.

He grabbed a firm hold of Louis hip with one hand, the other hand grabbed his dick and guided it to Louis’ hole. Once he pressed inside the tight heat, Louis let out a broken cry. 

“Shhh,” Zayn soothed him once more, held him in place in his arms. “It’s okay, it’ll only hurt for a bit. Shh…”

Slowly Harry pressed further in. Louis collapsed on top of Zayn and breathed harshly into his chest. Zayn’s arms came up to hold him and pet his hair. Once his eyes locked with Harry’s, he was sure he’d already died and gone to heaven. 

Zayn’s eyes were blown. He was so turned on by this, by Louis, that he looked all fucked out before anything even had started. Zayn loved this. Zayn really loved the addition of Louis. 

And Harry loved Zayn. Seeing him like this, so utterly affected by the situation, but still more content than ever, Harry kind of just… broke. He broke apart and yet he’d never felt so whole in his entire life. Everything felt new and everything felt familiar, like an old friend.

Harry wanted to lean down and kiss Zayn. Because something had settled in this moment. Some sort of agreement had come into place, even though he was unable to articulate the terms or said agreement. Harry wanted to kiss Zayn, so he did. In leaning down he accidentally bottomed out and Louis moaned.

Fuck.

Harry and Zayn kissed sloppily for a moment, with Louis breathing heavily, sandwiched in between them. Until Harry couldn’t help but to move. He started with short, slow thrusts that soon quickened in pace. 

He stood on his knees and dragged Louis up to all fours again as he increased the pace. He drove his dick, large and unbelievably hard, into Louis’ soft, relenting hole. Harry felt dizzy with the feeling. He couldn’t keep his eyes open and had to release Zayn’s gaze. Louis was tight, so tight. Harry couldn’t believe how tight he was. After all, it was a virgin hole. So tight. Fuck. 

Harry chanced a look down at where his dick was entering Louis. Fuck that was hot. He was going to have so much fun, putting all sorts of things in Louis’ hole. Fuck. He almost came at that. And he still couldn’t keep his eyes open for all the pleasure he was feeling. 

Zayn’s hand was fondling his balls, and Louis’. Harry could feel Zayn jacking himself off, probably Louis too. 

Louis started to feel more tense for each thrust, not long at all until he would come. Harry couldn’t wait. He kept his relentless pace, angling for Louis’ spot, having entirely forgotten about it earlier. 

Zayn was murmuring sexy things for both Harry and Louis to hear and at one praise about how good Louis was doing, the boy screamed and came all over Zayn. His muscles tightened around Harry, who really had to put in effort not to come instantly. Zayn first. 

Harry slowed his pace and let Louis come down from his high. 

“Are you feeling okay, Louis?” 

“Yeah,” he was limp, upper body laying on Zayn again. 

“Can you bite Zayn’s collarbone for me?”

Louis turned his head and started mouthing at the skin on Zayn’s chest, clearly spent from the fucking he just received. 

“Good boy,” Harry praised as he picked up pace again, fucking mercilessly into Louis. “Bite him and mark him up. Mark him good. Show the world he belongs to  _ us. _ ” _ _

Zayn moaned loudly at the words. 

“He’s ours.” 

Louis’ teeth sunk into Zayn’s collarbone hard enough for it to bruise and Zayn’s orgasm hit like a freight train. 

Harry fucked into Louis once, twice and then he let the orgasm take over an carry him to heaven. 

//

Louis bed and Zayn’s sofa were both too small for three people. While Zayn petted Louis, who was still laying on him in the same position he got fucked in, Harry quickly gathered all the bedding and mattresses he could find and made a bed for them on the bedroom floor. 

He got water bottles and some fruit, along with a couple of wash cloths to take care of his boys. They were both exhausted. Even Zayn behaved a little like a sub nearing subspace. 

“I love you, Z.” Harry told Zayn as he fed him some banana. 

“My good boy, you did so well. My beautiful boy,” Harry praised Louis as he wiped off some sweat and come. 

He carried them, one by one, to the makeshift bed on the floor. He made sure they were warm and had enough blankets, that they were comfortable. He took care of his boys.

He cuddled them close, even after they’d long fell asleep, and kept praising them until sleep came for him too. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... quite the emotional roller coaster here, right? 
> 
> I got carried away. The punishments got carried away. Zayn wasn't supposed to participate at all in the fucking. And Harry, weirdo, confusing Harry, wasn't supposed to go all mushy on me! 
> 
> All my plans are now scrambled, who knows where this will end. 
> 
> Therapy session in the comments section, anyone? 
> 
> Until something clears up. 
> 
> // MM


	6. Inspection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, 
> 
> Let me just say, that I'm living for all the wonderful comments and kudos. Thank you so much!! I'm really thrilled that you all like this story. I thought that I would be laughed at, writing this kind of thing. Thought people would think of me as a complete weirdo and that my story would have like three readers. 
> 
> Thank you all, a lot, really. 
> 
> Do you guys remember that this is a non-con story? Well, now I'm reminding you that it is. It's tagged as rape/non-con. This chapter contains rape. 
> 
> Take care of yourselves.

Two girls had been caught playing with each other without permission, so their punishment was to be available for public use, bound to fuck benches in the hallway during school hours for the entire week. If they wanted to play, they would get to play, Coach had said. Everyone was encouraged to fuck them at some point. 

They had both their holes available now, Louis had seen in passing that morning. Earlier in the week Coach had taped some sort of patch on the hole that shouldn’t be fucked that day. So one day only their cunts had been fuckable and the other day only their ass. 

Louis kind of wanted to try fuck one of them in the ass. He would, however, be unable to fuck anyone this week, since his dick was locked tightly into a metal cock cage. God damnit. When he for once _ wanted _ to engage in sexual activities with semi-strangers, he couldn’t.

The cock cage was a punishment. 

Yes, Louis did have only one P-bracelet on his arm, this punishment was Harry’s doing. Again. Harry really liked to deliver punishments left and right. 

So. Funny thing had happened. 

After Louis got fucked for the first time in his  _ life _ , he’d spent an entire day tucked up against his Dom, basking in the comfort of adequate aftercare. One. Entire. Day. Louis had even been excused from class that day. It had been heaven.

Before Harry left, he’d inserted a butt plug into Louis, with the instructions only to remove it when it was entirely necessary. The reason for the plug had been multifaceted, Harry had claimed. 

He liked the idea of things in Louis’ butt, wanted to imagine him being open at all times. He also thought that now that Louis had been fucked there wasn’t really any reason  _ not _ to use the butt plug. Logical, wasn’t it? 

So Louis was stuck with a plug up his ass at most times. It was the same small plug he’d gotten in his introduction packet, so it wasn’t uncomfortable or anything. They only problem Louis had with it, was that it rubbed against his prostate every now and then, making him hard. 

Louis walked around in school with his harness on and his dick pointing straight forward at all times. When he was sitting at his desk, the chair being a bit on the lower side, there was constant pressure on his prostate and his dick was leaking all over the place. 

Those first few days after Harry’s visit had been okay. Louis could deal with a bit of blue balls. At the end of that week he’d been a bit snappy, mouthing off and bitching to everyone. By the second week Louis was losing his mind and everyone else was fed up with his attitude. 

Coach took pity on him. 

He had simply ordered a dude from the back of the class to drape himself over the teacher’s desk before telling Louis to lube up and start fucking. “Don’t worry about prepping, he’s been sitting on a dick all day,” Coach had said. 

Say no more. Louis had just stepped up against the guy, grabbed his hips eagerly with both hands and sunk his dick into the slightly gaping hole. And if that hadn’t been a bit of heaven on it’s own.

Once Louis dick was in the guy’s ass, he could only focus on that. The whole thing was over very fast. So fast, in fact, that Coach didn’t even have the chance to give Louis permission to come. 

Not that Louis had remembered that he was supposed to wait for permission.

Louis came without permission and got a meeting with the dean for his troubles since he couldn’t be punished the way Coach normally would do. 

During that meeting Louis learned something really humiliating. The teaching rooms were being filmed and when a sub participated in a scene or demonstration of any sort, the footage was sent to their doms. 

Harry was dramatically grumpy when he was informed that Louis had fucked someone. The coming without permission was a lesser grievance, apparently. 

The dean video conferenced Harry and they all watched the footage together. Louis was mortified, cheeks flushed and eyes on his lap. 

At the end of it, Harry had ordered Louis to be put in a cock cage immediately. “He won’t be having any erections at all, until I say so,” he had said with finality. 

Louis was simply handed a metal cock cage and now he couldn’t fuck a girl’s ass to see if it felt any different than a dude’s ass. 

At least he wasn’t hard all the time. Silver linings and all that.

//

The classroom was half empty, since the students had been divided into groups and each group was doing their own thing. The ones with scat and watersports on their list of greens were practicing that kind of play, the ones with knife play on their list were trying out that and so on. A few were being punished and couldn’t attend class. 

Today was supposed to be inspection day. Louis didn’t know exactly what that entailed, but one of the nurses had smiled slyly when she handed out paper slips with numbers to each sub as they left the cleaning room. 

Louis sat with about ten-eleven other students, each with their own number in front of them, and waited for Coach to enter the classroom. He was late. 

“What is this inspection anyway?” The girl with number 1 on her paper slip asked. She was clearly nervous. Louis’ number was 12, he was the last one. 

“Coach is going to check everyone’s holes, duh. Probably with one of those metal-spreader-things,” the boy with number 4 said.

“That’s called a speculum, and shouldn’t we be at the doctor’s office for that?” Girl number 9 asked. “It’s a medical procedure.”

The low murmurs and quiet questions continued as Louis tried to find comfort in that no one would be touching him. Still, it was confusing and worrisome that he’d gotten a number too.

Everyone was startled as the classroom door opened abruptly. To Louis horror, the person that sauntered in wasn’t Coach, but Mr Sheldon. 

“Greetings, little ones.” Mr Sheldon smirked and ogled everyone and spread his arms, as if he was the greatest gift to all subs. “Bet you weren’t expecting me now, were you?”

As Mr Sheldon went to stand behind the teacher’s desk, the nurse who had handed out numbers stepped quietly into the room and closed the door. She stayed there, keeping her hands flat against the door and leaning her back on it, as if making sure that the door stayed closed. 

Mr Sheldon was clad in beige breeches and a navy blue tailcoat, paired with black knee high leather riding boots. The tailcoat was of the classic cut, knee length in the back and waist length in the front. This meant that the nasty bulge and thick thighs were obscenely on display in the tight breeches. Mr Sheldon had accessorised with a short but sturdy riding crop.

“Your Coach is on vacation this week, so I’ll be taking over his classes.” Mr Sheldon informed as he moved the chair from behind the desk to the side of it. 

He nodded towards the nurse, who hurried to retrieve leg holders from one of the cupboards. She quickly slotted the rods of the two leg holders into metal pipes that were already attached to the side of the desk. 

And just like that, the teacher’s desk was turned into a examination table.

“Whoever has number one, get your ass on this table and present yourself!” Mr Sheldon barked, clearly exchanging the somewhat nice instructions to harsh orders. 

The girl with number 1 on her slip nervously did as she was told. She wasn’t fast enough and got a smack on her inner thigh with the riding crop. 

“I haven’t got all day. Scoot your ass down, you look like a crazy person lying on the middle of the table with your feet in the air like that.” Mr Sheldon scolded. “The back of your knees are supposed to be on top of the bend on those holders. Are you stupid?”

The girl had earned herself two more smacks before Mr Sheldon was happy with her position. 

Once he was seated in the chair and scooted forward so he was directly in front of her pussy, the nurse rolled forth a small cart holding an entire bowl of lube.

Mr Sheldon stuck his fingers into the bowl and then put them into the girl. 

“Oh, yeah. Their cunts are always juicy when they’re young,” he explained, possibly to the nurse, who seemed just as intrigued as Mr Sheldon. 

He pinched and pulled at her labia, put several fingers in her hole and stretched it open. He fucked his fingers in and out for a while, then he switched to her ass and did the same.

“A towel, please,” Mr Sheldon addressed the nurse once he was done with the girl. He wiped his hands and ordered the to bend over at the end of the desk, where she got fifteen strikes with the crop for being stupid and noisy.

The next person in line was also a girl. She was able to please Mr Sheldon better, having listened to the earlier exchange just as closely as everyone else. 

Mr Sheldon took his time to rub her clit, even asked the nurse to help keep her pussy spread so he could see the clit clearly. 

It was obvious Mr Sheldon’s bulge grew bigger as he was groping girl number 2.

With girl number three Mr Sheldon was red in the face from his arousal and leering at her and everyone else. She got the same treatment as the previous two, with the addition of the nurse putting two of her fingers in her ass while Mr Sheldon stuffed as many as he could in her cunt. 

“Hold your fucking balls out of the way. Who even has that soggy balls at such a young age?” Mr Sheldon mocked number 4, the first boy, as he took a harsh hold of said balls and drew them away from the hole he wanted to stick his fingers into.

The boy then got ordered to kneel on the floor in front of Mr Sheldon, and then to take his ugly cock out and rub it against his face. When Mr Sheldon deemed it enough, the gave the boy 15 strikes with the crop for having saggy balls and being disgusting, all while his cock was hanging out of his breeches.

And so it went on. The students were ordered to present themselves, boys to bend over the desk rather than laying on their backs with legs spread on the leg holders. They only had one hole to inspect, so it could be done that way. Mr sheldon made sure to fondle everyone’s balls or dicks. He leered disgustingly at the girls, rubbing their clits and tits, breathing heavily. Some of them were asked to touch him in some way. 

Girl number 11, the person before Louis, wasn’t satisfactory during the hole inspection, so she was currently getting her throat brutally fucked. 

Mr Sheldon held her sternly by the hair and back for the head while he fucked her mercilessly deep in the throat. The girl clawed at him, red in the face with tears and snot dripping everywhere. The subs were all horrified, since she was clearly trying to safeword, no one spoke though. Even the nurse was looking a bit worried. 

Suddenly the girl threw up. Vomit was gushing from her nose and mouth. Mr Sheldon released her in disgust and shoved her away. The nurse handed him yet another towel and helped him clean up. 

The girl laid on the floor gasping for breath when Mr Sheldon grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the door. 

“Get out of here you disgusting pig! Go on, go to your pigsty.” He shoved her out of the door and slammed it close. 

“Next!” Mr Sheldon roared angrily.

Louis trembled as he stood up. 

“B-but, I- I’m…” he stammered, trying to explain that he wasn’t supposed to do this.

“You nothing!” Mr Sheldon countered before Louis could get the words out. “Don’t think you get a free pass just because I can’t touch you.” 

“Up on the table, now!” Mr Sheldon pointed at the table, dick hanging out of his breeches, still hard. “I want you kneeling on that damn table.”

Louis did as he was told, scared out of his mind that this maniac would touch him or fuck him. 

Mr Sheldon sat down on his chair, sighing heavily. 

“You think that your’re privileged, do you? Think that you’re getting away without an inspection just because your dom is a possessive little bitch? Spread!” 

Louis laid his cheek and shoulder down on the table to stabilise himself and reached back with both hands to spread his ass cheeks.

“I thought you’d be empty. Remove that plug!”

“I- I’m only s-supposed to remove it when absolutely necessary.” Louis countered quietly.

“This is necessary, boy!” Mr Sheldon growled darkly. “Did you know, that I dwell in the same circles as that possessive dom of yours? You’re not always going to be out of my reach, boy. Every time you put up a fight now, you will get it worse once I finally get my hands on you.” He threatened. 

When Louis started to remove the plug, he was instead told to slowly fuck it in and out a few times. 

“Oh, that’s good. Now put the plug away and spread yourself.”

Louis did as he was told. Shame and fear rumbling in his chest.

“Yeah. That’s a pretty hole you’ve got there.” Mr Sheldon’s voice was getting hoarse. Louis could hear him jacking off, the chair creaking in the same tempo.

“Put your finger in and try to open that pretty pink hole of yours.” Mr Sheldon was almost panting. “Use two fingers if you have to.” 

Louis had to shift one of his arms to go in between his legs to reach, but he managed to get his fingers in. 

“Yeah, that’s it, put your fingers in that sweet ass of yours.”

“How does it feel?” 

How did it feel? It felt like he had almost two fingers in his ass, that’s what it felt like. 

“Does it feel good?” Mr Sheldon asked. “Say yes, say it feels good.”

“Y-yes, Mr Sheldon, it f-feels good.” Louis stammered.

“Fuck. That’s right.” Mr Sheldon was panting as he pleasured himself. “Do you wish it was my dick fucking your pretty hole?” 

Louis definitely did  _ not  _ wish that. Ew. 

“Answer me, boy, and answer me correctly!” 

Louis closed his eyes in shame as he responded. “Yes, I wish it was your dick fucking my hole- my pretty hole.”

“Damn right you wish. In due time, boy, in due time.”

Louis shuddered and felt nauseous. 

“Fondle your balls a bit.” Mr Sheldon continued his instructions as he shamelessly masturbated in front of half a class of subs and a nurse. He was a dom and did as he pleased. 

“Oh, so pretty. Have to say, it looks rather nice when you’re that smooth. Have to pay my compliments to the beauty technician. Did a good job there.”

“It’s such a shame you have to be locked into that cage. I’ve heard your dick is a pretty little thing when it’s all hard and leaking.” 

Mr Sheldon kept huffing and panting instructions and comments about Louis’ body. Louis was feeling more and more violated and disgusted as he did his best to follow the instructions. He supposed he could try to safeword, but he didn’t think it would be accepted. Or he would get punished for it when or if Mr Sheldon finally got his hands on him as he threatened to. 

“Hilda, Hilda, get me someone, get me someone right now.” Came Mr Sheldon’s strained voice. The nurse, apparently named Hilda, scrambled to obey.

“Put three fingers in, boy. I want that hole stretched wide.” Mr Sheldon grunted. “Oh, yeah.”

“Lube, lube, Hilda!” 

A girl screamed as Mr Sheldon entered her and started fucking her roughly. 

“That’s an awesome feeling asshole for such a disgusting little cunt. Not long now. Bet you want all of my cum, don’t you cunt?” 

The girl kept screaming in agony, the earlier inspection not nearly preparation enough for anal fucking. Mr Sheldon let everyone know that he interpreted her screams as an affirmative on wanting all of his cum. 

“I’ll fuck you just like this too, boy,” Mr Sheldon promised. “Just you wait. You’ll feel this dick plowing into you one day. Just you wait, boy.”

Louis just squeezed his eyes shut and kept pushing three of his fingers in his ass, hoping it was enough, hoping it never went further than this.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know. This all went to shit. 
> 
> I'm sorry. 
> 
> Until next time. 
> 
> // MM


	7. Worries and ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovelies, are you all okay? 
> 
> There seems to have been a decline on enthusiasm since the last chapter - which really is understandable. But please, do read the tags and make decisions on reading accordingly. I don't want anyone's mental health jeopardised.
> 
> Today we get Zayn and Harry's POV's. Harry gets some action with other subs. I've added Harry/OMC and Harry/OFC tags because of that.

It was getting late when Zayn finally was finished with his classes and projects. For the past few weeks he’d been given the opportunity to actually teach art classes, instead of just spontaneously sharing his knowledge with the subs that had signed up for the extra classes. 

It was such a relief to have something to do, since he usually just loitered around and did absolutely nothing while Louis was in training. Now his days were occupied with teaching from the time he was done giving Louis his enema in the morning, until mid afternoon. 

Today he had stayed a bit longer to finish up one of the pieces he’d been working on for a while. It was an abstract painting, inspired by his triad. Zayn planned on hanging it in their bedroom at home. Swirls of vibrant yellow and orange combined with different hues of calming green and blue. It looked stormy, yet beautiful. Like a flower that was silently opening, just about to bloom and bombard the world with it’s unique elegance and fragrance. 

Zayn had spent so much time thinking about how his life suddenly had changed and how much he loved that change. It came as a surprise to him, the amount of attraction and affection he felt towards Louis. And how whole he felt with both of his mates. He hadn’t been prepared for that. 

He had sort of thought that he’d be observing from the sidelines, as Harry and Louis carried out their needs and created the basis of their triad. He’d been prepared to third wheel for the rest of his life, but it was nothing like that. Zayn now felt that he belonged in the triad just as deeply as the dom/sub pair. 

He spent most of his downtime during the days fantasising about their future life together. Thinking about how their everyday life would be once they were all home, when Harry too would be a part of their everyday life. 

Zayn spoke to Harry almost every day. And on some weekends he left the school to spend a few hours or a night home with him. Harry still held onto his stubborn ideas that he should keep his distance to Louis and that the sub wasn’t welcome in their triad. Even after their wonderful time together when Harry had last visited. Zayn knew that Harry had felt the same connection they all did, and that he knew that he would never be whole if the triad wasn’t complete - consisting of three actual people rather than two people and a third that could be disregarded at most times (the disposable person being Zayn according to Zayn and Louis according to Harry). 

To Zayn, it almost felt like fate, like this was how it was meant to be. Harry, Louis and Zayn, together in a happy triad. He suspected that Harry really needed both of them around in order to fully accept the change that their lives had gone through, and accept that Louis was an integral part of their relationship. 

Louis was already home when Zayn stepped inside their rooms. His vans and jacket were messily left right by the front door. Zayn shook his head. This kind of behaviour when Harry was around would end up in a punishment. 

Zayn’s cock stirred at the thought and he wasn’t a least bit surprised. He’d never really understood why dom’s were so keen on punishing their subs, until now that he’d personally witnessed it - and had been a part of it. His body reacted at the memory of how well Louis had taken it all and how completely amazing those two days had been. Not only the punishment and the sex, but all three of them cuddling most of the day after, and Zayn running to provide sustenance to Harry and Louis - well, to all of them, but in his head Harry and Louis were the most important ones and he felt proud to be able to care for them. 

Punishments were something Zayn and Harry discussed regularly nowadays. Just like the Dom, he didn’t like the idea of whipping or caning punishments. If any impact play was necessary, it should be some light spanking using a simple paddle or their hands. Harry had talked in length about his ideas of suitable punishments and Zayn was intrigued. He couldn’t wait to try all of those out on Louis. 

Zayn was really getting horny. Perhaps he and Louis could get off together. Harry always suggested it when he complained about how much the morning enema routine turned him on. Sometimes Zayn had to go home to have a wank before he could go and teach his class. Hell, sometimes Harry wanted to know all about Zayn’s arousal and the reason for it, and they’d both wank to the thought of things entering Louis’ hole.

The thought of being intimate with Louis without Harry around have felt wrong, so Zayn has actively kept their interactions to friendly cuddling and simply sleeping in the same bed. 

Perhaps they could go further tonight if Louis was up for it. Sure, Louis was still locked in a cock cage, but maybe he’d let Zayn finger him a bit anyway. Or maybe they could call Harry and get permission to take it off. Maybe they could all have phone sex together. 

Zayn was fully hard now, dick throbbing impatiently in his pants.

When he opened the bedroom door, he found Louis lying under the duvet with his back towards the door. He tiptoed to the bed and slowly lowered himself to lay behind him. Zayn pressed his body close, crotch snugly against Louis’ ass.

Louis was fully clothed under the duvet, knees up to his chest and arms hugging them tight. Zayn let his hand slide down Louis’ side, caressing his beautiful curves as he went. He pressed a row of small kisses at the back of Louis’ neck as he went for a nibble at his ear.

“Lou…” Zayn whispered hoarsely as he grabbed Louis’ ass roughly. “You awake, Lou?” 

He could feel Louis stirring, waking up from his sleep all soft and pliant at first, and then he felt him tense. Louis’ entire body went stiff and he was barely breathing. 

“Lou?” 

In a split second Louis clambered away from Zayn’s embrace and pressed himself against the wall, as far away from Zayn as possible. 

“Get away from me!” Louis’ voice held so much fear that Zayn was abruptly taken aback. 

“Lou?” Zayn tried again, as if repeating Louis’ name would help him to understand what was going on. 

He reached out his hand in an effort to comfort with his touch, but Louis just pressed himself closer to the wall in an effort to escape it.

“Don’t touch me,” Louis managed to string together the words in between his laboured breathing. 

“What’s wrong, Lou?”

“Nothing. It’s nothing.” 

Louis’ breathing was still suggesting that he couldn’t really take an entire breath. 

“It sounds like you’re having a panic attack?” Zayn worried. “What happened?”

It took a while for Louis to respond.

“Nothing has happened,” Louis insisted. “I just want to be left alone, please.” 

“I can’t leave you like this. You’re obviously upset, maybe having a panic attack.”

Louis turned around to face Zayn, eyes rimmed red with tears. His entire face was a bit puffy. Perhaps he’d been crying before falling asleep. Zayn felt his heart break. Something was wrong.

Louis deliberately took a few deep breaths, mockingly showing Zayn that he could be calm.

“Now leave!” Louis growled.

“Alright,” Zayn hesitantly stood up from the bed, it didn’t feel right to leave Louis alone when he was clearly upset. “But know that you  _ can  _ talk to me. I’ll be right outside, yeah?”

“Okay. Thank you.” Louis said before pulling the duvet up to his ears and cocooning himself into it.

Zayn pulled up his phone and dialed his most recent number as he closed the door to the bedroom. 

“Hi darling, something is wrong with Louis and I’m worried.”

//

Louis kept acting weird. The next morning he claimed to be sick, even though he couldn’t account for any symptoms. “Just a feeling I have,” he insisted.

In the afternoon he threw up, right after having another panic attack. So Zayn called for the nurse, who thought Louis could sleep in the next morning, but was to attend class later on. 

The day after Louis begged for Zayn to come along to class, but Zayn had his own class to teach. Louis threw a tantrum at that and refused to let Zayn sleep in the bed that night. 

After that Louis didn’t really speak to Zayn at all. He was just quiet. Only spoke a few short sentences when Zayn asked questions. 

It wasn’t until a really bad nightmare early on friday morning that Zayn was let into the bed again. 

But Louis still wasn’t revealing what was bothering him. Not even to Harry, who was just as worried as Zayn, and had on several occasions begged Louis over the phone to talk to either of them. Louis said he was just having a bad couple of days. People had bad days sometimes, now would the two of them back off?

  
  


//

  
  


Harry was distracted at work. In meetings he wasn’t able to fully focus, he was slow in getting his paperwork together and he’d constantly zone out of conversations with both colleagues and clients. 

One of his coworkers approached him in the break room. 

“What’s the matter with you these days, Styles? Is that new sub of yours keeping you awake all night?” The middle aged, suit clad man teased.

“Nah, Coleman, that new sub of mine is still at the academy, won’t be home for another month or so.” Harry’s bantered back with a smirk. “I’ve just been feeling a little under the weather. That Tamura case was a heavy one.” 

In reality Harry was just confused again. The way he automatically cared for Louis was disconcerting and totally went against his ideas of how much of a distance - both emotional and physical - there should be between the dom and the sub. Harry was trying to hold on - for dear life, really - to his image of a happy life and relationship with Zayn. The manner in which Louis was worming his way into Harry’s heart was unsettling.

“That it was, that it was.” Coleman agreed solemnly, clearly recognising how much of a toll the workload would have taken on anyone. “But we all knew you’d handle it well. And that you did. One of our best you are.”

“Thank you,” Harry almost blushed at the compliment, but he knew it was true.

“You know,” Coleman started in a low voice, looking around to see if anyone was listening in. “I’m having a dinner party on Saturday. You should come. It’s just a small get together among friends. A couple of guys from the office will be there.”

“Oh, yeah, I might come.” Harry agreed. “Thanks for the invite.”

  
  


//

  
  


On saturday Harry accidentally found himself at a sub sharing party. The accident was in the fact that he’d been invited to a dinner party. Perhaps he should have known that dinner party was code for sub sharing party. It didn’t make any sense using code though, since sub sharing parties were common and accepted in society. 

The difference between a sub initiation party and a sub sharing party was that initiation parties centered around one sub while at sharing parties every sub present was there for free use (or in some cases the dom restricted the free use to a specific kind of use). 

At sharing parties (as well as a lot of other types of parties) the host submissive was usually positioned by the door, on display, greeting the guests by a silent encouragement to use in some way. 

That’s why Harry didn’t think much of it, when he pulled on a latex glove and shoved two fingers into the cunt of the sub that was tied to an examination table, legs spread wide. It wasn’t unusual for the host to welcome their dinner guests by putting their submissive on display. 

After disposing of the glove and wiping his hands with a sanitizer napkin - he preferred it that way, others forewent the use of gloves and washing up after poking in others subs - Harry walked further into the house. When he entered the main room it became clear what kind of party this was. 

There were a handful of subs positioned on different furniture, being used or waiting to be used. 

One sub sat in a sling that was hanging off the ceiling. Her pussy was taped and people were shoving their fists in her ass when they walked by. She was clearly enjoying it, moaning and looking all blissed out. 

Another sub was on his knees on a small metal cart. His head was covered in a leather hood and he was holding a bottle of champagne with his ass. People just tipped the bottle downwards when they wanted to refill their glasses. 

A third sub was locked in a full body cage, shaped like a human on their hands and knees, people were fucking her mouth and ass. 

What caught Harry’s interest was two subs positioned in a rather intricate way on special furniture.

“Styles! You made it.” Came a voice followed by a friendly pat on Harry’s back. 

“Coleman.” Harry nodded. “I thought you said this was a dinner party?” 

“Oh, we’ll be having dinner.” Coleman said with a sly smirk. “What did you think of Sheila by the door then? Pretty tight and nice for such an old one, huh? You can have her after dinner.”

“Thanks, I might take you up on that.” Harry replied, knowing that if he declined the offer it would be very rude and viewed as an insult to Coleman himself.

“But right now, I’d like to know more about this setup, what can you tell me?” Harry gestured to the pair of subs in front of him. 

“Yeah, this is quite the contraption. I had it special made at the finest BDSM store in Manchester back when we lived there. It’s a type of breeding bench for two subs.” The man explained excitedly.

The contraption was like a miniature wooden framed bunk beds, with two wooden boards padded with leather enclosed stuffing as “beds”. The top one was entirely horisontal, while the bottom one was at an angle.

“I wanted it to be used on Sheila, not that she’d get bred since I had her parts removed, but somehow I like the idea of subs being forced to breed, hence this piece.” He gestured towards the two subs on the furniture. 

“I understand,” Harry nodded. 

“Now, the lower board where Mary is lying, is adjustable. If you look here, it’s possible to change the angle of it by lowering the head of it.” Coleman pointed at some screws in different places. “Now it is at a 20 degree angle, but it can be increased up to 45. We chose this angle to keep her from sliding down too much.”

The sub, Mary, was tied to the bench with sophisticated ropework, so Harry didn’t think she’d slide anywhere. 

“Mary here is stuffed with an open ended fleshlight in her cunt.” Coleman kept explaining. “And Austin’s dick is in said fleshlight, which also is specially made to keep the dick inside even if going soft.” 

The male sub, Austin, was tied to the top board with just as sophisticated ropework as the female. Neither of them were moving on their own.

“When Austin here is fucked, his dock rubs against the fleshlight. Eventually he comes and his sperm can impregnate the female without them really fucking. Genius, huh?” 

It was clear Coleman took pride in the device. It was interesting for sure, but genius was a bit of an overstatement. So Harry just smiled. 

“Feel free to have a go. No one is yet to fuck him and I know for a fact that he hasn’t come in two weeks. I bet a guy of your build can make him come twice in no time.” Coleman smirked and glanced at the not so small way that Harry’s crotch filled his dress pants.

Harry’s dick took a notice at the remark.

“That might be exactly what I need. Thanks.” Harry started to unbuckle his belt as Coleman nodded, pleased and turned to leave. 

“Hey, could the offer to use your sub be moved to now?” Harry asked before Coleman could leave. He gestured at his crotch, hoping to get away with the least amount of sub-use as possible. “I could use someone really pretty to suck me into hardness,” he smirked.

Coleman stopped and looked around, seemingly taking a head count. 

“Yeah, it seems like everyone is here already, so she’ll be available. I’ll send her to you.” 

“Thanks.” Harry said and took a seat on a plush sofa nearby. 

A few minutes later the sub arrived, bowing her head. “You sent for me, Sir?”

“That’s right. I want you to kneel in front of me and use your mouth to make me hard.” Harry said coldly. 

The sub hurried to do as she was asked. She hesitated a bit when she noticed that Harry’s zipper was still closed and dick still safely inside his pants, but she bravely proceeded to unzip the pants and coax Harry’s dick out. 

Once she had his dick in her hand, she glanced at Harry for confirmation. Harry nodded and the sub wasted no time in starting on the task she’d been given. She did her job well and soon enough Harry was hard and enjoying himself. Zayn was so much better at blow jobs. 

“Alright. That’s enough. Go find your Dom, thank him and tell him that I’m very happy with your services.” Harry said coolly once he deemed the blow job had gone on long enough for it to be acceptable. 

The sub let go of his dick with a slurp and wiped her mouth and chin with the back of her hand. 

“Thank you, Sir,” she said before scurrying away. 

Harry stood up, large dick proudly on display and walked over to the two subs on the special breeding bench. He made sure that the sub’s hole was sufficiently lubed before he squirted some on his dick and pressed himself inside in a smooth motion. 

The sub moaned loudly. Perhaps it hurt a bit, but it wasn’t Harry’s responsibility to check if he was open enough. At events like this, it was up tp every dom to make sure their subs were adequately prepared. If a sub wasn’t open, they could handle the stretch. 

Harry fucked the sub lazily, thinking about how a bench like this could be handy at home. He would love to tie Louis to it - not to use his sperm to breed anyone, but because of the forced orgasm aspect of it. Harry loved to force orgasms someone just as much as he loved edging and orgasm denial. 

As promised, it didn’t take long before the sub came, hole clenching like a vice around Harry. God, that felt good. 

“Good boy,” Harry couldn’t help but praise the sub, as he kept fucking him relentlessly. 

The sub kept clenching hard for a while, no doubt feeling a bit of pain after his orgasm. Harry upped his pace, because he liked that. Oh, he could use this sort of thing as a punishment for Louis too. He and Zayn could take turns. Or maybe the bench could be the theme of one of the initiation parties. 

Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed the sub orgasming again. 

Alright. That was enough. Harry quickly fucked an orgasm out of himself too, before stepping down and tucking his dick back in his pants. 

When he looked up he realised that most of the party had been watching him. Another dom hurriedly took his place behind the sub.

“Hello, I’m Conrad,” A man approached Harry with his hand stretched out in greeting. “I’m Austin’s Dominant. Was he satisfactory?”

“Oh, yes, he was great!” Harry replied as he shook the man’s hand. “I’m Harry.” 

There was a moment of small talk between the two doms, before Harry excused himself and left to find Coleman.

“Listen, Coleman, something’s come up and I need to leave immediately.” Harry lied as soon as he found the host of the party. “I’m terribly sorry, but I really have to leave.”

“Oh,” Coleman replied. “That’s a shame. But you’ve enjoyed yourself so far, haven’t you?”

Harry didn’t miss the man’s hopeful tone as he shook his hand. 

“Of course, this visit has been immensely satisfying. Thank you for your hospitality.” 

//

As Harry’s driver drove him home, Harry took the opportunity to look up things on his phone. He would definitely have to buy one of those benches to use with Louis, but what else could he get? 

Harry felt excited at the prospect of buying things for his boys, to prepare the house for when they were all home. 

The house already had a standardised playroom with all the necessary equipment and Harry had already hired people to construct a cleaning room of sorts in the basement, with all sorts of fancy equipment for Zayn to use as he pleased. 

Harry needed to buy more stuff. He needed to make sure to take care of his boys. Erm, his boy and his- his boy and Louis. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Harry, he's a bit lost on his own, isn't he? Soon, his mates will be home. 
> 
> Give me some comments and kudos, please. I love them.


	8. Trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies. Thank you so much for all the wonderful response. I love to hear your thoughts and opinions. It’s really useful to get input from the reader, I think. 
> 
> I struggled to choose path for this chapter and I started over twice. As a trauma survivor, the contents of this chapter feel very important, although we all hate the disgusting Mr Sheldon and everything could be mentioned in a summarized version in what is to come in the next chapter. 
> 
> I don’t know. It feels like the Louis of this story, once he’s healed enough, would want the entire truth to come out. 
> 
> As I’ve previously mentioned, this story went off rails a long time ago. Nothing goes as I planned and I think I’ve accepted that now. 
> 
> I have a whole list of kinks that was supposed to be played out in the classroom/public setting for extra humiliation. Now I’m more interested in Zourry exploring those on their own. I planned for at least half the story to be based in the school. This will be the last chapter of Louis going to school. Next, it’s time to go home. Louis needs it. Harry needs it. And Zayn, well Zayn’s cool and he knows that Larry needs it. 
> 
> This chapter is awful again and very much non-con. It tells the story of the entire week of abuse from one ugly teacher. It’s short, and can very much be skipped if you feel like it would be too much. I didn’t want to pollute the next chapter with this shit. 
> 
> Take care of yourselves. <3

The last day of the worst week of Louis’ life was officially here. He was relieved it would soon be over (and that in a way he’d had it a lot easier that some of his classmates), but anxiety was still churning away in his stomach. Should he try to throw up now? Make sure to keep his stomach empty instead of risking an accidental vomit later on? 

He had tried to hide his anxiety and horror. But of course Zayn had noticed that something was wrong. He asked about it constantly, even got Harry to ask about it, but Louis just couldn’t bring himself to tell them. He felt dirty and disgusting. If they both knew how disgusting Louis was, surely they’d end the triad in an instance. Louis felt so ashamed of himself.

He needed to get away from here. He needed Harry to take him away from here. Only a month left.

Zayn had left the cleaning room hurriedly and Louis was handed a bag and told to change into the outfit before coming to the classroom.

Louis sat in front of his locker in the changing room, trying to gather the energy and courage to get dressed and go to class. 

This past week had been hell. Mr Sheldon had done his best to torment the students as much as he could. Half the class was still lucky enough to be stationed elsewhere, but the students in Louis’ group had to endure one disgusting thing after another. 

After the inspection day there had been more probing and filling the holes, as Mr Sheldon had put it. 

Anderson, who’s dom wanted him extra stretched out, had been put on a fucking machine with a thick black dildo on it. Not only was he fucked relentlessly, but he was chained to the wall behind the machine, so he couldn’t escape it. Even though Anderson was quite used to large insertions, he was sobbing after a couple of hours of that.

Two girls were singled out, one for having the fattest cunt and the other for having the ugliest face, and then Mr Sheldon wanted the “ugly” one to eat the “fat” one out. He got angry with them and held the poor girls face to the other ones cunt, completely blocking her airways. He then had nurse Hilda sitting on both or their faces, to show how easily cunt eating was combined with breath play. 

There had been marathon fucking, Louis given a strap on since he was a girl with his dick locked in.

One of the days Louis was ordered to bend over and show his asshole to the entire class. One of the other guys was placed right beside him for comparison. Mr Sheldon really pointed out how small his unfucked hole was and mocked Louis about that.

“From what I heard, your dom didn’t even want to fuck that little hole of yours. Just left as soon as he possibly could.” Mr Sheldon jeered, made sure everyone knew. Humiliated Louis not only by forcing him to expose himself, but telling about one of the saddest moments of Louis’ life. 

“Then he came back to punish you, probably for being an unfuckable fat cunt.” He continued. “And then left a second time!” Mr Sheldon laughed and the nurse joined him. 

Louis classmates was quiet, thankfully. Louis felt empowered by the fact that he knew things that Mr Sheldon didn’t. Harry had fucked him, but Mr Sheldon would never know. 

That day Louis had an extra difficult time to trying to keep up appearances after class. 

Today was the last day of this week, surely Louis could get through it and then everything would go back to normal once Coach was back. 

// 

Louis stepped into the classroom wearing what he’d been told to wear. A pair of black rubber boots and light blue scrubs. Well, light blue booty shorts and a crop top, that were supposed to look like scrubs.

“Aha! Our veterinarian have finally arrived!” Mr Sheldon clapped his hands together gleefully. “Whatever took you so long?” His demeanor changed to a threatening one in an instant.

“Never mind, you have a job to do, veterinarian!” 

Louis noticed that there were three separate cameras pointing towards a table with a metal bar on which Anderson was on his hands and knees, tied to the bar. These cameras weren’t usually here. Neither was the one nurse Hilda was carrying. 

“Come on, there’s no need to be shy.” Mr Sheldon’s voice turned sugar sweet. Louis shuddered. That must mean something really awful. 

“Don’t you want your dom to see your sexy ass in those shorts, twink? Come here, turn around so we can all see.” 

Louis just shrugged and slowly stepped forward. What else could he do?

He noticed that Anderson was dressed in cow gear. A mask with mule, ears and his body was painted in brown and white, like a cow. Vacuum pumps were attached to his dick and nipples. Like he was being milked.

“Class, here we have a veterinarian and an animal. What usually happens when the two come together?” Mr Sheldon asked. 

The class kept quiet. They learned fast that wrong answers were punished way worse than whatever “lesson” he was giving.

“You’re all useless!” 

“Nurse, surely you know what happens?”

“I believe the vet examines the animal, Mr Sheldon.” 

“That’s correct, nurse, thank you.” 

“Class, what happens is that the vet examines the animal.” Mr Sheldon continued his monologue. 

“An animal examination means an arm in the ass. Shoulder deep!” his eyes were almost gleamy of excitement as he announced what Louis would be doing. 

Fucking hell. 

Nurse handed Louis a pair of very long gloves and a bucket of lube. 

Louis looked at her in slight shock. 

“N-no. That- how would that even fit? That won’t work. No.” 

“Did you say _ no, _boy?” Mr Sheldon roared instantly. “Hilda, get the whip and that scrawny girl.” 

Nurse, as usual, did what she was asked to. Handed Sheldon a leather whip and dragged a small girl from her chair and fastened her arms into a pair of leather cuffs that hung from the ceiling. 

“I thought you'd learn by now that even though I can't touch you, I _can _get to you_. _She gets five lashes every time you’re difficult.” Mr Sheldon announced and started whipping the girl. 

“Okay, okay, I’ll try.” Louis said and put the gloves on. 

Anderson seemed a little out of it, was probably on his way to subspace. 

“I’m sorry,” Louis whispered to him has he lubed up his hand and a bit of the arm. 

“It’s alright. I can take it,” Anderson slurred. “It’s just depth training, which I’m already supposed to be doing.”

“Okay. I’m still sorry.”

Louis started pressing in his fingers into Anderson’s ass.He was so loose that there was no resistance up to three fingers. The fourth was starting to stretch a bit. 

The nurse was walking around them, filming with her camera. 

Anderson groaned when Louis pushed his entire fist into him. He eased it out again before pressing back in, trying to make his fist as big as possible, stretching the rim.

He worked his hand in a little bit further every time. Anderson seemed more affected by the vacuum pump on his dick than he was by the hand in his ass. 

What a weirdo. 

Eventually Louis was elbow deep in Anderson’s ass. It felt weird, really weird. It was also very clear that this was as far as it went. He would not be able to push his arm in any further. To Mr Sheldon’s dismay.

He stormed out of the room, calling them all useless. 

Louis ended up being the one to untie the people that were tied. Perhaps he should count it as a win. 

//

Simultaneously, Harry had yet another conference call with the dean of Louis’ school. He was seriously getting tired of having to have contact with that man. 

“What I’m saying is, that it seems odd that there hasn’t been a single video clip sent to me all week, when previously there was at least three per day.” Harry tried to explain again.

“You said it yourself, that Louis has been ill,” the dean countered. “And I’m looking at the nurse’s notes, where it says that Louis has a stomach bug and is excused from class for the entirety of the week.” 

“No… What I said was that Louis had been ordered to get back to class, despite his stomach being upset on several occasions.” Harry exclaimed in exasperation. He was really starting to lose his temper.

“Why would anyone tell an ill student to go back to class? Several students have come down with the same stomach bug, and they’re all in their rooms getting better, I would hope.”

“Okay. I don’t know where you get your information from, but both of my mates say that Louis has been in class all week. In fact, he is in class right now. Yet there are no videos from the entire week. And I want to know why!” Harry roared, finally losing his shit.

The dean looked taken aback, shocked into silence as he stared at Harry. 

Harry sighed. 

“Look. All I want is to know why Louis has been acting weird. The videos could be helpful. Maybe there’s something there.” 

  
  


“Okay,” The dean relented. “I will look into it and I’ll get back to you once I’ve confirmed the reason for non-existing videos of Louis. Alright?”

“Thank you.” Harry sighed in defeat and ended the call. He still thought the school could do better, since something was clearly off, but he’d have to accept what he could get. 

Something weird really was going on. Harry had started to wake up at night, with a strange feeling of a lingering nightmare, even though he hadn’t had a nightmare. He’d also get bursts of anxiety every now and then and his worry about Louis just kept increasing. 

Something was wrong. 

Harry picked up his phone again and dialled a number. 

“Hi, it’s me. Can you look up when _ exactly _ is the earliest legal time and way a dominant can take their submissive home? Thanks. I owe you one.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now we move on from this shit. There will still be moments where these traumatic events will be visible in Louis' thoughts and behaviours. There will be justice, but not quite yet. Let's have us some fluff and exploring and really geting to know each other, shall we? 
> 
> Kudos and comments, you know what to do. <3
> 
> (Also, a little sneak peek on what's to come on tumblr. [ themedicineman-ao3.tumblr.com](https://themedicineman-ao3.tumblr.com/))


	9. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I got a little carried away describing the house... I'm sorry. :) But I had a lot of fun researching furniture and room layouts. There's a lot of cool stuff out there.
> 
> I've also been fixing some grammatical errors that I found in the earlier chapters. If you come across things that are weird, please point them out to me so I can fix. Thanks. :) 
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies.

Harry’s friend Liam, whom he went to law school with, specialised in submissive rights and the laws surrounding subs. From him Harry had gotten the information that, even though most sub schools followed their own routines and had certain regulations, the law was that a sub was free to leave with their dominant on the  _ day before _ their 20th birthday. Most schools graduated their students at the end of the month or the quarter they became of age.

That was almost three weeks earlier than Louis was scheduled to be released- or well, graduate. Due to some holidays and administrative leave, Louis’ graduation day was set on January 11th, eighteen days after his birthday.

As soon as Harry found out, he called Zayn and asked him what he thought. Zayn, the ever wise one, thought that they should ask Louis for his opinion. 

When Louis was presented with the choice of leaving several weeks earlier than planned, he lit up like a goddamn christmas tree. 

“Really?” He asked in awe, blue eyes big and round as he sat next to a fondly smiling Zayn on the sofa, looking into the screen. “I can leave soon? Y-you’re coming to get me?” 

“Yeah.” Harry smiled with his whole face. The sense of relief flooding his body. He didn’t understand why  _ he  _ was so relieved, but it didn’t matter. 

“I’m coming to get you.”

  
  


//

  
  


Louis spent the entire ride home watching the scenery flutter by. Harry spent the entire ride home watching Louis, who as far as Harry knew, hadn’t left the school grounds in two years. 

Harry had chosen a limousine over a towncar when he booked the ride to get Louis and Zayn. He and Zayn sat next to each other, hands intertwined on the leather seat between them. Louis sat on the opposite seat, one leg under him as he frequently rose to almost stand on his knees when he saw something interesting. 

He was so beautiful when he was excited like that, a little bit bouncy, like it was difficult to sit still, like he wanted to point at some of the things he saw, but tried his hardest to contain himself. 

A memory from his own schooling flashed in Harry’s mind. The one saying that a dom should always and immediately correct their sub if they weren’t behaving or presenting correctly. In his mind Harry scoffed at the mere rigidness of that expectation. He was not about to scold Louis for being excited and bouncy. He could see that Louis tried to sit still, that was enough. 

Louis was clad in the same purple and pink checkered skirt that he had worn the first time Harry saw him. “What? I like wearing skirts,” was Louis’ comment earlier that morning, when he’d noticed that his curvy figure was being admired.

When the car finally stopped in front of the house, Louis wasted no time before eagerly clambering out and staring at the building in awe. 

“We live in a castle?” he asked, clearly amazed. 

“Nah, it’s just a house,” Zayn chuckled. “Even though Harry went a bit wild when we chose it.”

“You chose the house together?” Louis asked, round-eyed and happy, hand on his chest as he took in the view. “I would’ve thought that a house like this was inherited.”

The house was a pretty compact looking, gothic style property in brown and beige tile, with white framed bay windows and sections that looked like towers and spears. The building had two main levels, as well as a loft and a basement. Parts of the exterior was covered in lush, thick ivy, which in Harry’s mind gave the house a luxurious look. 

The driver helped them to carry in their stuff inside. Zayn had several cases of art supplies and clothes, while Louis only had one suitcase for his clothes and another one for his personal items, books and stuff. 

Once they’d brought their things to the upstairs hallway, Harry opened one of the doors and gestured towards it. 

“Here’s your room.”

Louis stilled and held his breath for a second. “I have to sleep alone?” he asked in a small voice.

“What? Well, I- I thought, ehm-” Harry stuttered as Zayn stood quiet beside him with a surprised look on his face. 

“Okay, thank you,” Louis said quietly, stepped inside and closed the door with a soft click. He looked crestfallen.

Harry’s entire body felt heavy and sad. 

Suddenly Zayn smacked him in the middle of the chest with the back of his hand. 

“Look what you did!” Zayn hissed, gesturing towards the closed door. He started dragging his bags towards the art room. “You and your ‘everyone needs their own private space’” he mimicked Harry’s own words in a mocking tone. 

“You need to make this right.” Zayn glared at him. “Fix it now!” He angrily tugged his bags into the art room and shut the door with a bit more force than Louis had used.

Harry was left alone in the hallway, wondering how a moment, so joyous and wonderful, could turn this sour in such a short amount of time. 

//

Later on, when Harry had showered to clear his head and Zayn had made it perfectly clear that Harry was not to speak to him unless he’d made Louis happy again, he entered Louis’ room without knocking. 

The room was the nicest of all the guest rooms in the house. Large windows were facing the backyard, which was surrounded by thick greenery, making it very private and beautiful. The walls were white and the carpeted floor was light grey. The room was furnished with a dresser and a small wardrobe as well as some built-in shelves and a little desk by the window. In the middle of the room was a queen sized, elegant looking bed. All the furniture were beautifully whitewashed - light, but still with a rustique feeling to them.

On the bed laid fluffy large pillows and a thick duvet with purple bedding on. Harry had personally purchased the bedding with Louis in mind, he’d thought that Louis might like the color and the quirky little cartoon cat in the corner of the duvet cover. He’d only wanted Louis to feel comfortable, he didn’t mean for things to be a mess. 

Louis was laying on the bed as Harry entered the room. He sat up abruptly, clearly startled.

“Sorry,” Harry said quietly. “I meant to knock, but-” 

“Are you here to punish me?” Louis interrupted. 

“What?” Harry was taken aback. “Punish you? No, Louis. Why do you think that?” 

Louis looked down on his hands, fingers nervously twitching in his lap. “Y-you- ehm, you said before that I would get punished when we got home. F-for lying to you at the mating,” he explained. 

“Baby, that has already been taken care of,” Harry said as he sat down on the bed. “It was part of the punishment you already got.”

“Oh.” Louis looked heartbroken.

What was happening? 

“Do you… ehm, do you  _ need  _ a punishment?” Harry asked. 

“I don’t know,” Louis shrugged, still staring at his hands. “Maybe.” 

_ Huh. _

“Could we talk and spend some time together first, maybe eat something and cuddle through a film first?” Harry suggested. “If you still feel like a punishment might be needed, we’ll make something happen. Is that okay?” 

“Okay,” Louis nodded. “That sounds good.”

Harry took Louis hand in both of his and let his thumb rub at the mark on Louis’ wrist, a gesture that made Louis look up in surprise. The depth of those blue eyes and the amount of emotion that they could hold was mesmerizing to Harry. 

“Look, Louis, I never meant for you to feel abandoned or forced to do anything you don’t want to.” 

“I- I might have overreacted a bit,” Louis confessed quietly.

“I think your reaction was appropriate.” Harry countered. “I didn’t ask for your preference, but assumed you’d want your own space.”

“It is kind of nice to have my own space.” Louis admitted with a small smile as he smoothed out the duvet with the hand that Harry wasn’t holding. “Like, what if you had assumed that I wanted to sleep in your bed and I didn’t. That might have been worse.”

“Exactly!” Harry smiled. 

“I’m sorry that I made you feel unwelcome, or whatever. Just know that you can sleep wherever you want - in here, with me and Zayn or in any other room. And if this house isn’t good enough for you, we’ll set up a tent in the backyard.”

Louis laughed heartily at Harry’s joke and Harry felt the ice of worry and fear melt from his chest. 

“Do you want a tour of the house before lunch?” Harry asked. 

“Yes,” Louis agreed and bounced away towards the door. He stopped abruptly and turned to Harry again. “Can I have a hug first?” 

“Of course, sweetie.” 

Harry embraced Louis, drew the boy close to him. Louis wormed his arms around Harry’s waist and leaned his head against his chest. 

“Your heart is beating fast.” Louis mentioned. 

“I- yeah…” Harry answered and closed his eyes as he leaned his cheek against the top of Louis’ head. He took a deep breath, breathing him in. 

This was- in a way, this was everything. The beginning and the end, simultaneously, all over again. 

// 

They started the tour of the house on the loft, the third floor, so to speak. There were only two rooms and some storage space up there - Harry’s office and the library. Louis had no interest in the office but he spent a long time oohing and aahing over all the books. The library wasn’t big at all, only four wooden bookcases along the far wall and a cosy sitting area with a small sofa, two armchairs and a couple of side tables, but Louis declared it his favourite room. 

On the second floor were all the most important rooms, according to Harry. 

The master bedroom with a large walk-in closet and an ensuite bathroom. The master bedroom was darker than the room Louis was assigned. The walls were dark beige and the furniture mahogany. The floor was a dark hardwood floor with a huge, plush rug in a sort of mustard color strategically placed under the bed, so that no one had to step on cold floors. 

Right across from the master bedroom was the large guest room - now Louis’ room - and next to it a smaller bathroom with a toilet and a shower. 

Further down the hall was Zayn’s art room. Zayn had a habit of complaining it wasn’t big enough, but it had two different types of desks for drawing and what not, an entire wall with shelves and hooks and special holders for all of his tools and supplies. The windows were large, like in Louis’ room and let in a lot of light. The walls were lined with finished and almost finished artwork and two easels were set up with canvases and unfinished pieces on them. 

“Is Zayn okay with us being in here?” Louis asked as his eyes scanned the room. 

“Uh,” Harry winced. “Well, now that you mention it, maybe we should leave.”

Zayn would definitely bitch about them being in there without him supervising.

The last room on the second floor was the playroom. Louis blushed beautifully when they entered and he saw the interior. The playroom was very basic and very black. A heavy, wrought iron single bed was on one side of the room. Next to it was a sleek black storage unit for all the toys and other equipment - which weren’t very many at the moment. A padded St. Andrew’s cross was placed in one corner and in the middle of the room was a simple padded fuck bench. The bench would be replaced with the special furniture Harry had ordered once it came.

Harry cleared his throat. He felt weirdly flustered. “Ehm, there’s not much here right now, but you’re welcome to look in the storage unit if you want.” 

Louis let go of his hand and slowly walked over to the unit. Yeah, they had held hands for almost the entire house tour. 

Louis’ hips swayed nicely as he went, making his skirt look all flowy and enticing. He gracefully let his dainty hand slide over the leather padding of the fuck bench as he walked by. Small details that had Harry’s heart hammering like it was desperately digging his way out of his chest. 

Louis opened the doors of the storage unit and looked a while at the things hanging on hooks. Mainly paddles, ropes, cuffs, harnesses and different types of gags. He opened some of the drawers and randomly picked up some of the plugs, dildos and vibrators. 

“Are these all unused?” Louis wanted to know. 

“Yes, of course!” Harry was a little scandalised. “This is all- this all was waiting for you.” 

Louis looked pleased. 

“We will obviously have to talk things through and maybe go shopping for additional equipment.” 

“Why? There seems to be enough here.” 

“Well, this all is mostly based on my or Zayn’s preferences. We have to take your wants and needs into consideration as well.” Harry said. 

Louis looked at Harry like he had grown two heads. “Really?” 

“Yeah, of course. We might need to go shopping for other stuff than sextoys too. Clothes, toiletries, things, you know?” Harry rambled as he flicked the light off and closed the door. 

Louis smiled his big, gorgeous smile, eyes crinkling at the corners and the upstairs hallway brightening up like the sun finally broke through heavy clouds.. 

“Thank you.” 

Yeah, Harry would buy him the world, if he wanted it. 

As they made it to the first floor, Zayn’s singing was heard from the kitchen, where he was preparing lunch. 

The two guestrooms on the first floor weren’t that interesting. Louis basically just peeked his head in the door long enough to see that they were equipped like most guest rooms were.

They rushed through the living room too, which was very modern looking with two white sofas contrasting with the rugs, side tables, coffee table and entertainment center with a medium sized TV, that were all in black.

The gameroom on the other hand, that caught Louis’ attention. 

“I think I’m going to have to change my mind.  _ This  _ is my favourite room.” Louis exclaimed as he admired the room.

There was a big screen TV - for videogames - and a cinema screen could be lowered in front of it. In one corner was a small bar and next to it a shelf with all sorts of board games. 

There were two rows of really outlandish, curved home theatre seating. The unit in the front was four seats - a love seat in the middle and the two outermost seats were divided from the middle by armrest-cup holders that could be flipped up and out of the way. The armrests and headrests were of soothing green leather, while the seats themselves were of sand colored velvet. 

The back row consisted of three units, each with two seats divided by a cupholder-armrest. These were also in green leather, but the seats were different colors for each unit - dark blue, orange, gray - very colorful and fun. Two of the units had built in heating and massage as well. 

In front of the reclinable seats were a handful of colorful bean bags on the black carpet.

Harry was very proud of this particular room.

Louis was clinging to Harry’s arm when they entered the kitchen and Zayn looked so happy at the sight that Harry couldn’t stop himself from kissing him. Zayn hummed contentedly into the kiss.

“Lunch is just about done, if one of you could set the table it’d be great.” Zayn announced once he broke free from the kiss. 

“I’ll do it,” Louis volunteered. “Just point me to where you keep the tableware and I’ll do the rest.”

Harry watched as Louis stood on his tiptoes to reach the plates in the cupboard Zayn pointed towards. Perhaps they should be moved down a shelf. 

Louis then moved around the kitchen island to set table by the large, almost floor to ceiling windows. 

The kitchen interior was dark grey, sort of country style, with lighter marble countertops. The appliances were all stainless steel. The stove, sink and the cupboards ran alongside the entire wall. Opposite of them was the kitchen island, divided into two parts. One had shelves for storage underneath the counter. A wrought iron grid hung from the ceiling and made a perfect place for hanging utensils and kitchenware that was frequently used in cooking. The other part of the kitchen island was more solid with drawers and cupboards, just like the ones along the wall. This part was meant to be used as a breakfast bar and to maybe serve food from. Harry also had other plans for it.

The kitchen table was quite the robust thing, with a concrete tabletop on thick wooden legs. It fit four people, so it was still sort of small. 

The dining room was connected to the kitchen and had room for eight people, twelve if the extra tabletops were added.

//

“Thank you, Zayn, this was really delicious.” Louis complimented and then added, “It’s nice to sit in a quiet environment, instead of that huge dining room at school.” 

Zayn beamed at him. “Yeah, it  _ is  _ nice to escape all that noise.”

Conversation at lunch had flown easily and Harry thought it might be the right time to bring up some things they needed to talk about. He nudged at Zayn’s leg to signal that maybe now was the time. Zayn looked at him and nodded.

“Louis,” Harry started. “There are some things we need to talk about, and it would best to get it done sooner than later.”

Louis looked a bit scared, but still nodded in agreement. He sat up a little straighter and put his hands in his lap. 

Harry felt a wave of pride flow through him. 

“For starters,” Zayn took over as he leaned his elbow on the table, brown eyes looking fondly at Louis. “Do you want to do something special to celebrate you birthday tomorrow?” 

Louis opened his mouth in surprise, but nothing came out. 

“I mean, we’ve already invited my friend Liam and his sub for some cake, but do  _ you _ want to do something special?”

“ _ Our friends, _ ” Zayn corrected him for the millionth time. “Both of them are both of our friends, Harry.”

Harry just squeezed his thigh.

“Oh, uhm,” Louis mumbled. “Anything?” he asked in a hopeful tone.

“Sure,” Zayn replied.

“Within reason,” Harry added.

“Can I- can I call my mum?” Louis asked, nervous in his demeanor. 

Harry stared at him. “That’s it?” 

Louis nodded, not meeting Harry’s eyes. 

“Of course you can call your mum!” Harry was getting a bit upset and he wasn’t really clear on why. He had expected Louis to want some presents or to go somewhere and do something. 

Louis curled in on himself.

“Harry,” Zayn said, voice a mix between calming and warning, and placed a hand on his arm. 

Harry sighed. Yeah, the request wasn’t really that weird. It really wasn’t weird that to Louis, it wasn’t obvious if he was allowed to call his mother or not.

It really was up to the dominant if the submissive would be in contact with their parents and siblings. During the two years of schooling, subs normally had no contact with their childhood home. In some rare cases a parent could be consulted or asked to come to school to help deal with whatever the situation was. 

After the mating a sub was the doms responsibility and they decided if any contact would be had with the parents. Some doms wouldn’t allow it at all. Usually the old fashioned or really controlling ones. 

“Louis, if you want to be in contact with your mother, you’re allowed to do so. We can even try to schedule some visits later on.”

“Thank you.” Louis finally looked up, tears pooling in his eyes. “At- at school, they said we shouldn’t expect it, because we’d probably be denied.”

Harry scoffed at that and Zayn just shook his head.

“Okay, moving on.” Harry decided.

“Since we’re on the topic of school, we need to talk about the training that you missed. Some of might be unnecessary, but most of what you missed we will be doing here.” 

Louis just nodded in agreement.

“That also means that we all should talk about our limits.” Harry continued, feeling himself slip more and more into his dominant personality, taking charge and making things happen. 

“What does that mean,” Zayn asked.

“Well, for starters, I have a questionnaire - or more of a list - on my computer that I’d like for all of us to answer. That way we’ll get a good idea of each other’s likes and dislikes and can easily discuss limits, safewords and so on.” Harry explained. 

“I have already done one of those lists,” Louis mentioned. 

“I know,” Harry nodded. “And I have a copy of it, but I’d like for you to do it again, in case something has changed.” 

“Okay, I understand.”

“Good boy,” Harry smiled. 

“Alright, if we can get these dishes out of the way, maybe we can spend the afternoon relaxing and watching films?” Zayn suggested. 

“Yeah, and I have a little surprise for the both of you.” Harry declared.

//

“Harry!” Zayn stood astounded, brown eyes wide as he looked at the room before him. 

They took a detour down to the basement, Harry hastily showed Louis the storage areas, the laundry room and the gym, and he waved towards the garage too. But his main goal was the newly constructed room - the surprise. 

It was basically a modern and not so clinical version of the same type of cleaning room the school had.

The tiles on the walls and floor were in matte black and dark and light grey. There were two stalls - one shower and one toilet - with black dividers on one side of the room. On the other side was a couple of sinks and sterilising equipment on stainless steel counters. A portion of the counters could be used as a desk and two saddle chairs were placed there. Next to the desk portion was a couple of stainless steel shelving units, filled with supplies. 

The room was equipped with four different examination tables. One simple black examination table, one that had a hole in the middle for a inflated belly to fit into (that was probably meant for pregnant people, but that came in handy when retaining a lot of water), one gynecology table and another very versatile table that looked like a massage table but could be bent in all sorts of ways. 

There were rails in the ceiling where different types of hoses and tubing easily could be moved around to whatever table was in use. On the wall was a section where different nozzles, colon snakes and other attachments were stored. There was a black leather apron hanging off a hook, a rather sexy apron, if Harry said so himself. 

“What do you think?” Harry asked, a little worried when none of his boys had really said anything about it. 

Louis stared wide-eyed at the gyno chair and the packets of black latex gloves that were on basically every flat surface. “We- we can- uhm- play doctor?” He asked, a little flustered.

“Of course we can, darling.” Harry answered with a dimpled smile.

“This is both creepy and enticing.” Zayn announced. “I can’t wait to try it out.” he smiled at Louis, who blushed and looked down on his feet.

//

Louis fell asleep on Harry’s chest halfway through the first film. Zayn, who had Louis’ feet in his lap, looked at Louis like a proud parent. 

“I’m at loss here, Z.” Harry confessed quietly. 

“But why?” Zayn furrowed his brow in confusion.

“I don’t know how to do this. How to handle this.” He gestured towards Louis.

Zayn shook his head.

“But you do! You do know how to handle it. You were born for it, babe.” Zayn carefully rose from the sofa to lean over and give Harry a kiss. “All he wants is to be loved. For you to love him. And he wants to love you. Let him love you, H.”

“I’m going to order pizza.” Zayn said as he left the room.

//

Later that evening, when it was finally time for bed, Louis felt a little nervous. Alright, a lot nervous. 

No one had asked him if he wanted to sleep in Zayn and Harry’s bed. As they all climbed the stairs, Louis thought that the question wasn’t coming. 

Just as the thought entered his head, Zayn asked. “Do you want to sleep in our room?” 

Louis turned to look at Zayn, who was holding Harry’s hand, and was surprised that the answer was a no. 

He shook his head with a smile. “No, Master Z. I’d like to sleep alone tonight, if that’s alright?”

Zayn nodded slowly and Harry looked a bit alarmed, so Louis continued. 

“I can tell how much you two have missed each other. You should get to spend the night on you own, just the two of you.” he smiled sincerely. 

Zayn laughed and rushed over to Louis. He kissed Louis, deeply and passionately for a good minute. “You’re the best Lou,” he said, and pressed another few chaste kisses on his face, before dragging Harry away to their bedroom.

Louis closed his door and looked around the room. He felt content. He also felt very much awake, so he decided to start unpacking his things. 

It took him about an hour to artfully arrange his books and trinkets on the shelves and to get all his clothes put away. He still wouldn’t be able to sleep, so he decided to go get a book or two from the library. 

When Louis was sneaking back from the library, he could hear Harry and Zayn fucking. 

He felt happy for them. But also a little lonely.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis does have a heart of gold. In every universe. <3 
> 
> This, by the way is the house that I used as inspiration and a starting template when I started constructing the Zourry residence. And if that doesn't feel like the actual larry house, I don't know what is. :D  
https://metro.co.uk/2014/02/06/rightmove-crystal-palace-property-comes-with-spaceship-in-loft-4293446/  
https://www.rightmove.co.uk/property-for-sale/property-41542705.html
> 
> Next chapter will introduce Niam/Liall (what are they called?), Louis gets to call his mom and all sorts of fun and weird stuff. 
> 
> I'm also trying to write another fic, because I had a dream and needed to write the AU. I don't want to have multiple WIP's, so I won't publish it yet. But I'm very excited about it. :D
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading. Leave comments and kudos. The kudos are dragging behind. ;)


	10. Kink inventory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies.  
For some reason I've had difficulties with the promised birthday chapter. Only yesterday the writer's block seemed to lift and I could write an entire scene, instead of a handful of words at a time. Went from about 400 words to 1800, so that's half the chapter. Hopefully it will be done tonight, or maybe tomorrow night. 
> 
> It feels like forever since I posted last, so I thought I'd post the kink inventory now, to soothe the ones of you that are waiting and wondering. 
> 
> I felt it was important to have a kink inventory/kink negotiation. I honestly feel like this kind of thing should be present in every sexual relationship. How much easier wouldn't that be? 
> 
> This was a list I found while googling (the things I google nowadays...) and since it was a million miles long, I've shortened it to about half that.

G = Green, want to or have no problem participating in the act

Y = Yellow, unsure, can sometimes participate in the act, things need to proceed slowly and are to be discussed beforehand

R = Red, hard limit, will not under any circumstances participate in the act

Harry's answer is first, then Zayn's and lastly Louis'.

**H / Z / L **

**Age Play **\- Y / Y / Y 

**Anal Sex (giving) **\- G / G / G 

**Anal Sex (receiving) ** \- Y / Y / G 

**Anal Plugs ** \- G / Y / G

**Arm & leg sleeves (armbinders) **\- G / R / G 

**Auctioned for charity ** \- Y / R / G 

**Ball Stretching ** \- Y / Y / Y 

**Beastiality ** \- R / R / R 

**Beating ** \- R / R / R 

**Blindfolding **\- G / Y / G 

**Blood play **\- Y / R / R

**Breath control ** \- R / R / R 

**Bondage** \- G / G / G 

**Brown showers (scat) ** R / R / R 

**Cages (locked inside)** \- G / G / Y 

**Caning **\- Y / Y / Y 

**Cattle prod (electrical toy) ** \- R / R / R 

**Chains ** \- G / G / G 

**Chastity belts ** \- G / G / G 

**Choking ** \- R / R / R 

**Chores (domestic service) ** \- G / G / G 

**Clothespins ** \- G / R / Y 

**Cock rings/straps ** \- G / G / G 

**Cock worship ** \- G / G / G 

**Collars ** \- G / G / G 

**Cuffs ** \- G / G / G 

**Cunnilingus (give) **\- Y / Y / Y 

**Diapers ** \- R / Y / R 

**Dilation ** \- G / Y / Y 

**Dildos ** \- G / G / G 

**Double Penetration ** \- G / Y / G 

**Electricity **\- G / Y / Y 

**Enemas (for cleansing) ** \- G / G / G 

**Enemas (retention/punishment) ** \- G / G / G 

**Enforced chastity ** \- G / Y / G 

**Examinations (physical) ** \- G / G / G 

**Exhibitionism ** \- G / G / G 

**Eye contact restrictions ** \- G / G / G 

**Face Slapping ** \- R / R / R 

**Fellatio (give) **\- G / G / G

**Fellation (receive) **\- G / G / G

**Figging ** \- G / Y / G 

**Fisting (anal) ** \- G / G / G

**Fisting (vaginal) **\- G / G / Y 

**Following orders ** \- G / G / G 

**Foot worship **\- Y / G / R 

**Forced masturbation ** G / G / G 

**Forced orgasm ** \- G / G / G 

**Gags ** \- G / G / G 

**Given away to another Dom (temp) ** \- G / Y / G 

**Golden Showers ** \- R / R / R 

**Gun play ** \- R / R / R 

**Hair pulling ** \- G / G / G 

**Hand Jobs ** \- G / G / G 

**Harnessing **\- G / G / G 

**Humiliation ** \- G / G / Y

**Infantilism **\- R / R / R

**Kneeling **\- G / G / G

**Knife play **\- Y / R / R 

**Leather Clothing **\- G / G / G 

**Lectures for misbehavior **\- G / G / G 

**Massage (giving) **\- G / G / G 

**Massage (receiving) **\- G / G / G

**Medical play **\- G / G / G

**Modeling for erotic photos ** \- G / G / G

**Mummification **\- G / Y / Y

**Nipple clamps **\- G / G / Y 

**Over the knee spanking **\- G / G / G

**Orgasm denial **\- G / G / G

**Orgasm control **\- G / G / G

**Outdoor scenes **\- G / G / G

**Pain (severe) **\- Y / Y / R

**Pain (mild) **\- G / G / G

**Pet play **\- G / Y / G

**Phone sex (serving Dom) **\- G / G / G

**Phone sex (serving Dom’s friends) **\- G / G / G

**Public exposure **\- G / G / G

**Punishment scene **\- G / G / G

**Pussy worship **\- Y / Y / R

**Riding crops **\- Y / Y / Y

**Rimming **\- G / G / G

**Restrictive rules on behavior **\- G / G / G

**Rubber/latex clothing **\- G / G / G 

**Sensory deprivation **\- G / G / Y 

**Serving other Doms (supervised) **\- G / Y / G

**Serving other Doms (unsupervised) **\- Y / Y / R 

**Spanking **\- G / Y / G

**Speculums **\- G / G / G

**Spitting **\- Y / Y / Y

**Spreader bars **\- G / G / G

**Standing in corner **\- G / G / G

**Stocks **\- G / Y / G

**Straight jackets **\- G / Y / G

**Strap-on-dildos (penetrated by) **\- Y / Y / G 

**Strap-on-dildos (wearing) **\- G / G / G 

**Suspension **\- G / Y / Y

**Swallowing (semen) **\- G / G / G

**Teasing **\- G / G / G

**Tickling **\- Y / Y / Y **  
**

**Urethral Sounding **\- G / G / Y

**Verbal humiliation **\- Y / Y / R

**Vibrator **\- G / G / G

**Voyeurism **\- G / G / G

**Whipping **\- Y / R / R

**Wooden paddles **\- G / G / G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, not much to read, I know. But soon, soooooon.... 
> 
> I'm also trying to make one of those gorgeous fic pics that everyone has nowadays. Been googling sexy boys and bulges for that. I might need porn rehab after this.
> 
> Until next time. 
> 
> // MM


	11. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the chapter, lovelies! Finally. 
> 
> I'm so tired that I have no energy to proof read right now. You know what that means - weirdness and grammatical errors are likely to exist. Point them out to me, please. 
> 
> Enjoy. <3 :)
> 
> Oh, and I have made an attempt at a fic header or moodboard or whatever it's called, and a masterpost on tumblr. Please go give it some love. <3  
<https://themedicineman-ao3.tumblr.com/post/189276488658/persuasive-by-themedicineman-wip-in-a-society>

On his twentieth birthday Louis woke up to a silent world. He’d fallen asleep in the middle of reading and the book laid uncomfortably underneath him, it’s corners digging into his belly. He placed the book on the bedside table and stretched his entire body in a lengthy yawn, basking in the luxurious feeling of a cosy bed.

There was a mixture of nerves and excitement coursing through Louis’ veins. He felt insecure about meeting new people and wondered what exactly was expected of him. Hopefully Harry would tell him the house rules and other things he needed to know. 

Either way, Louis was going to call his mother today. The thought of that made him so excited, it was impossible to lie in bed any longer. 

When he poked his head out the door, he noticed that the master bedroom’s door was still closed and the hallway was just as quiet as the rest of the world. Must be really early in the morning, then. 

Louis decided to take a bath and made his way to the downstairs bathroom, bare feet quietly stepping on the carpeted stairs as the hallway clock showed ten after six. 

After relieving himself quickly, Louis started rummaging through the cupboards for a towel. He found a minty green fluffy towel and a basket of bath salts and bombs. As the warm water was filling the bathtub, he decided to sprinkle some purple salt into the water and use one of the colourful bath bombs. Hopefully the consequences for using stuff without permission wouldn’t be too severe.

The bathroom was already steamy and smelled nice by the time the tub was filled. Louis undressed and left his clothes in a careless pile on the floor and stepped into the bath. The water was so hot that he got goosebumps as he carefully submerged his body. 

That felt so nice. Louis hadn’t taken a bath in literal years. He could feel himself relax immediately as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Louis had to refill the tub with hot water twice before he felt that he was done. He washed himself with a pineapple smelling shower gel and smiled a bit about how nice everything felt. Louis could definitely be happy here. 

// 

“Oh, good, there you are,” came Zayn’s cheerful voice as Louis stepped out of the bathroom, fluffy towel secured tightly around his waist. Zayn and Harry were coming down the stairs, looking all happy and gooey. Louis couldn’t help but smile.

“Come with me,” Zayn reached out to take Louis’ hand and turned towards the basement. 

“Not so fast,” Harry countered, took a hold of Louis’ other hand and pulled him close. 

Louis landed with one hand on Harry’s firm chest and the other dragging Zayn with him, who stumbled into Louis’ side. 

“I need a good morning kiss first,” Harry smiled goofily as he took a strong grip around Louis’ waist and tilted his chin up. 

The kiss was sweet and deep and a little too short, if Louis was honest. He blinked his eyes open just to be met with Harry’s green, smiling ones.

“Good morning,” Harry said, grinning even wider.

“Good morning, Sir.”

“Happy birthday,” Harry leaned his forehead against Louis’.

“Thank you. Sir.” Louis smiled shyly.

“Alright, let’s get going,” came Zayn’s amused voice before he quickly pecked Harry on the cheek and once again started to walk towards the basement, with Louis in tow this time.

Louis felt his towel slip away. 

“You won’t be needing this,” Harry smirked as he grabbed the towel with both hands.

Thankfully the temperature in the house was a bit above average indoor temperature. Louis felt his insides twist in a small wave of happiness at the thought that Harry was one of those doms that insisted on keeping the temperature a bit higher rather than having their sub be cold every time they were naked. And subs tended to be naked a lot.

As they stepped into the cleaning room Louis noticed, now that he was barefoot, that the floors there were heated as well. Nice.

“Take a seat wherever,” Zayn instructed. “I need to figure out how all of this works.” 

Louis took a seat on the black, plain stretcher or examination table or whatever that was. His feet were dangling in the air as he took a closer look at all the equipment in the room. Some of it was very interesting and Louis felt his dick twitch in anticipation. He really loved the thought of being at the mercy of Harry and Zayn, having them do whatever they wanted to him, but still trusting that they wouldn’t hurt him. 

Louis wanted to be good and appreciated. He wanted to be the source of pleasure and the object of attention for both of them. He wanted to be used in any way they wanted to use him - and god, did he wish that they really  _ wanted _ to use him.

Zayn was concentrating on figuring the stuff out. He had a tablet that possibly worked as some sort of control panel - very high tech - and he attached and detached different nozzles and pressed some buttons and twisted on some valves to get the hang of it all. 

By the time Zayn had chosen a nozzle and came dragging on a hose on the overhead rails, Louis was fully hard. 

“Oh.” 

Zayn stopped a few steps away, no doubt having caught sight of Louis dick pointing straight up from where he was sitting on the stretcher, holding his breath and trying to avoid looking directly at Zayn.

With silent movements, Zayn closed the gap between the two. He placed his hand on Louis thigh, stroking it lightly.

“What do we have here, then?” Zayn asked in a low voice. “Is birthday boy a little eager?”

Louis looked up at Zayn then, biting his lower lip, unsure of how to ask for something more than a cleansing enema. 

“I was going to suggest we do this quick and join Harry for breakfast,” Zayn said huskily. “Just a quick bend-over and a rinse through,” he explained and held up the narrow steel nozzle he’d chosen. 

“But maybe we should just take our time, huh?” Zayn asked as he leaned into Louis, nosing at his cheek.

“Yeah,” Louis agreed with a slight nod.

“What do you want?” Zayn asked.

“Can- can you touch me?” Louis was already so horny he felt a bit delirious. 

“Yeah, I can touch you.” Zayn moved his hand closer to Louis crotch, placing small kisses on Louis’ cheek and neck. 

“W-with gloves?” 

“Mmhm,” Zayn snickered knowingly. “Of course, darling. I knew you liked those gloves.”

Zayn stepped away and instructed Louis to lie down on his back while he got some gloves and lube. 

Once the black latex gloves were snapped on, Zayn poured a generous amount of lube in his palm and started warming it up between his hands. When he finally put his hands on Louis’ painfully hard dick, the sensation was so intense that Louis almost jumped off the table. 

Zayn gave Louis dick long firm strokes with one hand while the other alternated between massaging his balls and just holding them in a tight grip. 

It felt amazing and Louis had a hard time lying still. He was writhing and whining as he tried not to make too much noise

“Next time I’ll make sure to strap you down first,” Zayn said. “Or get Harry to hold you down.” 

At the mention of Harry’s name Louis moaned loudly. 

“Like thought of Harry holding you down, huh?” Zayn teased. 

“Yes, please, master Z. Please.” Louis babbled, unsure of what he even was begging for. 

Louis entire crotch was covered in lube. It was slippery and delicious and Zayn's hands felt amazing. Louis really loved the feeling of gloves against his skin. Even though Louis was lying on his back, with his legs straight, Zayn’s fingers slid effortlessly to Louis’ hole and started massaging around the rim.

“You look so good, darling,” Zayn praised and Louis almost purred. 

“It’s time to lay on your side now.” Zayn continued. “Lay on your side, with your face away from me and bring your knees up, towards your chest.” 

Louis hurried to obey while thinking about how incredible it would be if Zayn had a lab coat on him.

When Louis was fully turned away from Zayn, the man reached up between Louis’ legs and tugged Louis balls and dick backwards, so they were held down by his thighs. 

Louis moaned loudly. 

Zayn continued to work on his dick and balls with both hands. Soon his fingers started to dip into Louis’ hole, massaging and coating his inner walls will generous amounts of lube. And Louis loved the slippery feeling of it, knowing that at any point, anything could just slip right into him, the only resistance being his muscles. 

Sure enough, not long after the fingers started dipping in, Louis felt the cold, hard enema nozzle pushed into him. 

“It’s time for the enema now, darling,” Zayn leaned in and whispered. 

Lukewarm water was filling Louis while Zayn held a firm grip on his dick, giving it pressure, but not any other stimulation. 

“One day I will fuck you while you’re retaining an enema, but now it’s time to go and release.” 

Louis whined and made no effort to move. 

“Come on. Up.” Zayn urged and steered him towards the toilet.

When Louis was done, Zayn directed him to bend over the examination table and for the longest time, nothing happened. Louis laid there, gripping the side of the table and holding on for dear life, with his ass on display, toes barely touching the floor, shivering in anticipation. 

“Z… Please, Z? I need you. Please Master?” Louis couldn’t stop the pleas, hearing Zayn undressing and lubing up. 

Then suddenly, Zayn grabbed Louis’ hip and pushed his dick into his hole in a long swift motion, groaning loudly. 

Louis screamed. The stretch was so sudden. A bit painful, but oh my god was it delicious. He squeezed his eyes shut and his knuckles were probably turning white from how hard he was gripping the table. Zayn kept fucking him with long, determined thrusts and for a few moments all that could be heard, besides Louis moans and whimpers, were Zayn’s heavy breathing and the slapping of skin against skin. 

Then, from nowhere, came a dark voice from just above Louis’ head. 

“You are not allowed to come.” 

Louis gasped and his eyes shot open. Slowly Harry lowered himself to crouching, so he was at Louis eye level. His pupils were huge, eyes burning with desire, but he looked serious. 

“I see you’re spending your time differently than you were supposed to. Getting fucked and who knows what else when you were supposed to be cleaned out.” Harry berated.

“Fuck-” Louis groaned at one well aimed thrust. “I-I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be sorry. You look gorgeous like this.” Harry continued in the same serious manner. 

“It’s just, I was up there preparing a birthday breakfast for you. I was planning on talking about limits and rules and stuff like that. Trying to make sure that we’re all on the same page, so to speak. I was waiting for you to be done with your cleaning and it makes me feel a bit… neglected, to find out that you’d rather spend your time getting fucked.” 

Louis felt his cheeks redden in shame. “I’m sorry- Sir. I can’t- can’t help it.” Louis had difficulties getting the words out since Zayn had upped his pace.

“Zayn, give his ass a smack.” Harry ordered and Zayn’s palm came down harshly on Louis’ right ass cheek. 

Louis moaned. Fuck, he wouldn’t be able to hold back his orgasm that much longer. 

“I can see that you can’t help yourself. A horny little thing you are. Another one, Zayn.” 

Louis’ left ass cheek was smacked. His dick was about to explode, literally. 

Harry stood up and pulled down his sweatpants and pressed the head of his dick against Louis’ lips. 

“Since your ass is busy with Zayn, I want you to suck me off.” Harry instructed and Louis opened his mouth eagerly. “You are not allowed to come.” 

Louis was going to come. 

As Louis tried to focus on giving at least a decent blow job, Zayn’s thrusts grew erratic and his grip on Louis’ hip was bruising. 

Louis tried to focus on sucking Harry off, not on the fact that he was about as close to an orgasm as Zayn was. 

“Good boy,” Harry murmured as another couple of smacks came down on Louis’ ass.

Zayn groaned as his orgasm shook his body and Louis was trying to be a good boy by not coming. It became slightly easier when Zayn’s dick slipped out of him. Soon Harry too stepped back, leaving Louis to lie uselessly on the stretcher. 

“Sir, please Sir, I’m going to come,” Louis desperately tried to convey. At this point it wouldn’t surprise him if he came completely unstimulated. 

“You can hold it,” Harry said as he stepped around and pressed his dick inside Louis’ ass. 

Louis clenched, because he could not hold it. 

“I’m gonna come.” 

“You’re not,” Harry insisted and began to fuck Louis fast and hard. 

Louis tried, he really did. But Harry’s dick was thicker than Zayn’s and it was constantly hitting his prostate. He was also so turned on that he could come from fantasy images alone. 

Not long into Harry’s relentless fucking, Louis reached the point where he was physically not able to hold his orgasm back any longer - and he didn’t even care anymore. 

Hot ropes of come shot out of Louis’ dick as his muscles convulsed, squeezing tight around Harry. 

Louis heard Harry curse and he felt his palm spank him a couple of times and he was vaguely aware of Harry coming as well, but other than that, Louis was completely out of it. Lying limply on the table.

// 

Louis woke up in a warm and cosy bed and this time he wasn’t alone. He blinked his eyes open and was met with a sight of a shirtless Harry sitting against the headboard, reading a stack of papers in his hand. 

When he noticed that Louis was awake, he put the papers down. 

“How are you feeling?” Harry asked while letting his fingers rearrange Louis’ hair out of his eyes.

Louis tried to get a sensation of how he was feeling. Everything felt muted and heavy. 

“Tired,” Louis croaked. 

“I can imagine,” Harry smiled. “You were in subspace.”

Harry helped Louis to sit up and gave him water and some fruit cubes that were on a plate on the bedside table. 

This was Harry and Zayn’s bed, Louis eyes widened as he noticed. Zayn was lying on the other side of him, snoring lightly. 

Louis ate his fruit and drank his water, all while trying not to blush under Harry’s intense stare. 

“I’m sorry I came when I wasn’t supposed to.” Louis suddenly felt the need to apologise. 

“Mm.” Harry hummed. “You tried to tell me and I pushed you too hard. We’ll work up to it.”

Louis felt a bit agitated at the prospect of there not being any punishment again. 

Harry watched him carefully and added, “We will talk about punishment later.”

Louis felt instant relief. “Okay.”

Harry nudged Zayn awake, so Louis could cuddle while he went downstairs to get their breakfast (turned into brunch).

While they all ate a light brunch in bed, Harry brought up the discussion of limits and safewords. 

They all agreed on just using the traffic light system for safewording. Louis didn’t think he’d remember any other word than “red” when it came to safewords.

Harry had three sets of questionnaires with some of the most common kinks and he wanted everyone to write in their colors on each post. 

“No wonder you two were matched,” Zayn snickered when he compared the lists. 

Louis and Harry had no contradicting answers. The times they hadn’t put the same color, there was a yellow to signify a soft limit - meaning it could be negotiable, it could be tried out. 

Zayn’s answers differed somewhat from the others’, but they were still very much compatible.

When the talk seemed to die down and no one had spoken about the house rules, Louis gathered courage to ask about them, starting by carefully clearing his throat to get his mates’ attention.

“I would like to know the house rules, please.” Louis voiced as two pairs of eyes looked at him questioningly. 

He breathed in and out, he straightened his back and refused to look down, despite the entire situation being uncomfortable and his heart beating so hard that it was all he could hear. This was important and he had the right to know, damn it.

“House- house rules?” asked Zayn.

“Yes. House rules.” 

“Can you, ehm, be more specific?” Harry wondered. 

“I need to know what is expected of me, otherwise I can’t be a good sub.” Louis explained, annoyance seeping into his voice. “Are there certain times I have to do something? Get up at six, make lunch at noon, do laundry in the afternoon or massage necks at night? What chores are expected of me?” 

Louis got no answer and sighed.

“Will my clothing be chosen for me? How am I to service the guests? Sexually or some other way? Do I need to ask before using stuff? Because, ehm, in that case there might be reason for punishment due to a bath bomb this morning-”

Harry stopped Louis stream of questions by surging forward and kissing him. 

“My perfect boy,” he smiled as he leaned back again. “I’m so proud of you for bringing this up and asking.” 

Louis glanced at Zayn who nodded in agreement, although he still looked confused. 

“I don’t really want your home to be a place where you can’t relax and be yourself, you know?” Harry started. “I do expect you to be respectful at all times and to follow orders when those are given. A certain degree of tidiness is reasonable to expect as well. We all help out with the cooking and so, but a lady comes in ones a week to clean the house. Daily enemas and a continuous training until you get used to things… But I think that’s basically it?” 

He looked at Zayn for confirmation. Zayn just shrugged. Louis nodded in acknowledgement.

“You’re allowed to use stuff, as long as it’s not someone’s personal things. Then you should ask first.”

“There will be occasions where you will be ordered to be sexually available for guests, but we will always discuss things beforehand and it will never involve any of your hard limits.” 

Louis felt relieved at that. At least today he wouldn’t have to have sex with strangers. 

Harry continued to answer Louis’ questions as thoroughly as he could. Louis only had one question left when he was done. 

“If I need to, can I request for certain rules to be put in place? Like, if I’m feeling overwhelmed, can we decide that you choose my clothes and tell me when to shower? And maybe tell me to kneel by your feet and just- you know- know my place?” Louis asked nervously.

“Okay,” Harry agreed, lips curling into an understanding smile. “Do you need that now?” 

“Yes, please.” Louis breathed.

//

The birthday guests, Harry’s friends, arrived at the same time as Zayn took the mud cake out of the oven. 

Louis got all tense and unsure, mostly wanting to run upstairs and lock himself into his room.

“Come with me,” Harry placed a light hand on the back of Louis’ neck and directed him to the living room. He placed a placed a pillow on the floor and directed Louis to kneel on it, while Harry himself sat on the sofa. 

“You can relax,” Harry urged while he kept a hand on Louis. “You can stay there for as long as you like.” 

Louis was in a perfect kneeling position, with his back straight, hands behind his back and eyes lowered. He was clad in a pair of black skinny jeans of Harry’s choice, paired with one of Zayn’s sheer black button up shirts. Louis felt classy.

The guests’ arrival in the living room was announced by a weird sort of squawk. 

“Oh my god! Look, he’s kneeling! Isn’t that pretty? Oh my god, Harry, your sub looks so perfect, so beautiful.” the man said.

Louis felt a sense of pride. His dom was getting praise because of him and his presentation. He was being a good sub.

“Thank you, Liam. He  _ is _ perfect.” the smile was evident in Harry’s voice. 

Zayn walked by and combed his fingers through Louis’ hair, messing it all up, as he rounded the sova and sat next to Harry. 

“Why is he kneeling, Harry?” Came a bouncy voice, belonging to the guest sub. “Are you being mean to him?” 

“Shh! Behave, Niall!” The dom, Liam, berated. “You should kneel once in a while yourself.”

Niall laughed. Liam sighed. 

“Guys, this is Louis, our sub.” Harry introduced him. “Louis, it’s okay to say hello.” 

Louis looked up and greeted the guests with a small hello and a shy smile. 

“Hi Louis. I’m Liam,” the dom - a muscular, brown haired and brown eyed man who was exuding masculinity - said. “This is my sub, Niall.” He gestured at the slim, blue eyed and brown haired man who was currently bouncing over to Louis.

He kneeled in front of Louis and looked at Harry with his silent question. 

“You can touch him, Niall, go ahead.” Harry allowed. 

Niall threw his arms around Louis’ neck and gave him a bone crushing hug. Louis looked up at Liam, alarmed, but the man just smiled and nodded, giving his permission for Louis to touch Niall back. He slowly lifted his arms to give a slight hug back.

“I’ve waited for you for so long,” Niall mused, happiness radiating off him. “Welcome!” 

“Oh. Uhh. Thank you?” Louis placed his hands in his lap and leaned slightly against Harry’s leg.

“We’re going to have so much fun. I’ve always wanted a best friend.” Niall sat on the floor with his legs crossed and chatted away. “Do you have a room? Can we go there? You can show me your things.” he smiled brightly.

Louis had never had a best friend. Maybe that would be a good thing to have. 

“I- ehm, there’s- m-maybe later. Zayn’s baked a cake. We- we’d best be here when it’s time for that to be served.” 

“Yeah, of course,” Niall agreed, his enthusiasm not dimming one bit, but his eyes conveyed a deeper understanding. “Maybe, once you feel a little more comfortable, we can go to the kitchen and set it up?”

Louis looked up at Harry, who just nodded amusedly, so he agreed to go with Niall to the kitchen to prepare the serving of cake and tea.

Liam almost squealed at the two subs leaving. “He’s so pretty and well-behaved! Harry, you must be so proud!” Louis heard him say. “I am,” was Harry’s immediate answer. 

Niall babbled on and asked Louis all sorts of questions while he was at it. He barely had the chance to answer all of them, but it didn’t seem to matter. Louis learned a lot of things about Niall. For instance, he was four years older than Louis - which was crazy, since he looked about the same age and certainly behaved like a young kid. Liam was 28, the same age as Harry and Zayn.

Louis also learned that Liam was Niall’s second dom. 

“What? How is that possible?” Louis was shocked. Usually when people were on their second or third pairing, they were older, at least middle aged, but almost always even older than that.

“It is possible. My first dom was abusive and I reported him the first month living with him.” NIall explained. 

Louis gasped, horrified at the thought. “That’s very brave of you.”

“Yeah, yeah. He was older and apparently very old fashioned. I have no idea how we were matched in the first place.” Niall shrugged, while setting the table. 

“What happened to Liam’s original sub?” Louis wondered.

“She killed herself. Halfway through training, just hung herself one night. Left a note saying that she would not spend her entire life suffering through all the shit doms would put her through.” Niall said solemnly. 

Louis just stood there with wide eyes and his hand over his mouth. He was absolutely horrified. 

“The sad thing is that Liam is the nicest and most gentle dom. She would’ve been well taken care of. Not once has he hurt me during our years together.” 

“I’m sorry.” Louis was unsure of how he was supposed to act, so he gave Niall a hug.

“Yeah. Liam still feels guilty about it. We go to her grave every few months.” 

Louis and Niall stood there hugging, until they were interrupted by their mates, demanding to be fed some cake.

//

On the evening of Louis’ twentieth birthday, he was sitting cross legged in the middle if his bed, clutching his new phone in his hands. 

The phone was a birthday present from Harry and Zayn. A brand new phone that was only his. Harry had programmed it with a few numbers - his and Zayn’s, Liam and Niall’s, he had also looked up Louis’ mother’s number and put the contact in. 

Several times he had opened the contact and stared at the name and the number, both very familiar to Louis. Just as many times he had closed the contact again. 

Louis felt nervous. What if his mother had changed her number? What if she had forgotten about him? What if she didn’t want to remember him? Maybe she was happier with him gone?

It took Louis several more tries before he finally had gathered enough courage to press the call button. His hands were shaking as he placed the phone against his ear and listened to the call signal that seemed to go on forever. 

_ “Hello?” _

Louis’ eyes filled with tears the moment he heard his mother’s voice. 

“Mum?” his voice came out thick and unrecognisable.

_ “Louis? Baby? Is that you?”  _

“Yeah, mum, it’s me.” Louis confirmed. 

He heard his mother trying to muffle her sobs.

_ “Louis, my baby, my sweet baby.” _ She cried.  _ “Are you okay?”  _

“I’m alright, mum. I’m okay. I miss you.” Louis was sobbing too, unable to keep the emotions from running wild.

_ “I miss you too, baby, so much. Happy birthday, sweetie.”  _

_ “I was hoping you would call,” _ Louis’ mum said.  _ “I’ve been waiting for so long to talk to you again.” _

“I said I would, mum.” Louis reminded her through his tears. 

For quite some time the two of them just cried together. When the sobs calmed down for a bit, Louis’ mother spoke again.

_ “Are you being treated well? Is your dom fair?” _

“Yeah, He’s nice.” Louis responded. “Mum, I have two mates, I’m in a triad.”

_ “Oh. I didn’t expect that. But you’re being taken care of? You like it there?”  _

“They’re nice, both of them. I think I’m going to be very happy here.”

_ “That’s good, sweetie, it makes me so happy to hear. Tell me all about it.” _

They talked for a good while, updating each other on recent events and important information. Then Louis got up from his bed and walked over to the master bedroom. He knocked carefully on the door and waited to be invited in. 

He held the phone against his chest as he closed the door and leaned against it. 

“Umm… My- my mum wants to talk to Harry. I-is that okay?” 

Harry, who once again was sitting against the headboard, shirtless, nodded in agreement. 

Louis talked into the phone again. “Okay mum, here comes Harry. Thank you for talking to me, I love you.”

_ “Oh, sweetie, I love you too.” _

Louis gave the phone to Harry.

“Hello, this is Harry Styles.”

Zayn, who also was sitting against the headboard, in his pyjamas, reading a book, opened his arms in a silent request for Louis to come cuddle. And that was much too tempting to decline, so Louis climbed over Harry and into Zayn’s arms. 

“Yes, of course, that’s no problem at all, ma’m,” Harry said into the receiver. Louis could not hear what his mother was saying. 

Harry nodded and hummed every once in a while. 

“That certainly won’t be a problem. This number and phone is his and you can text him any time. I don’t believe in restricting anyone’s contact with the ones they love and need.”

Zayn was fully lying down and Louis was resting his head on his chest.

“Okay. No, thank  _ you.  _ Have a good night. Goodbye.” Harry ended the call and placed the phone on the nightstand. 

He then switched the light off and lied down close to Louis back, arms coming around to hold him. 

“What was that?” Zayn asked and Louis was relieved that he didn’t have to.

“She thanked me for letting her baby call her. She thanked me and explained how much it meant to both her and Louis.” Harry answered, voice a little shaky, as he pressed his nose to the back of Louis’ head and tightened his grip on him. 

Louis fell asleep there, sandwiched between his dominant and his neutral, teary-eyed and so happy that he could burst. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need kudos and comments just as much as I need sleep right now. Please give me some. :) Thank you so much for your support. 
> 
> Until next time. 
> 
> // MM.


	12. Sounding in the new year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beautiful lovelies, 
> 
> Thank you for your patience and your lovely comments and kudos. I'm so happy for each and every sign of encouragement and appreciation. 
> 
> This chapter took a while and I apologise for the delay. (Even though I swore never to be one of those authors that apologises in every note! There's a reason I don't have a set schedule.) I have struggled with both my writing and life in general. Had to rewrite this baby thrice. I have come to like these characters, as well as you readers, in a way I didn't anticipate. That throws me off and kind of makes the objectifying dystopian narrative very difficult. I just want to write fluffy shit. :D 
> 
> I have a twitter account (@28Medicine) now too, so please come give me a follow and have a chat. I'll follow back. An I still hang out on tumblr (themedicineman-ao3.tumblr.com) every time I'm writing, trying to figure that out. 
> 
> I've also tried to make one of these moodboards (with a pic of the type of outfit Louis is wearing in this chapter), but I'm not good at it. 
> 
> Anywho. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. <3

The first week as a mated triad went by in a manner of creating routines and learning about each other. The mornings were pretty much settled, starting with a cleaning - where Zayn enthusiastically experimented with the new fancy enema equipment and Harry teased him about his newfound passion - followed by breakfast and a fuck. Or a fuck and breakfast. 

During the days Louis was assigned some task or another that involved his training. So far it had mainly revolved around orgasm control and constantly being filled by a plug that increased in size every day. Or was supposed to increase in size every day. For two days Louis had to go back to the previous size, since it was too painful with the larger size. (Which in itself was weird, since Harry’s dick was slightly thicker than the plug. Who knew why his body chose to accept Harry’s dick but not a sizeable plug.) 

Still, Louis’ need to go back sizes was why Harry had announced that he was going to put up a special show for him and Zayn, once they’d gone shopping for some needed supplies. 

Louis was a bit nervous about that.

In the afternoons and early evenings Louis was usually left alone and was allowed to do what he felt like (reading, napping, texting his mum). His mates did their own thing during that time too, be it napping and enjoying each other, work on some projects or doing actual work in the upstairs office. 

Louis had been surprised to learn that Harry had taken advantage of the two week leave from work that, according to law, was an option for all doms when their submissive first arrived - which meant that he only worked from home and only when it was absolutely necessary.

Nights were all about talking and cuddling and the occasional quickie before bed. Louis had opted to sleep in the master bedroom every night. He felt safe and cared for.

  
  


//

  
  


The New Year’s party was held in a fancy old building in London’s inner city. Louis trailed behind Harry and the butler who was showing them the way, as they walked through long, dimly lit corridors and empty rooms. It was quite early still, since Harry wanted to get things done and out of the way before the place became too crowded. 

Harry was wearing an expensive suit, the fabric so dark red that it almost looked black. Louis was... not. 

Tonight was a night when Louis would wear his submissive mark visible and there would be no doubt about the difference in their status. 

When the car had dropped them off in the building’s underground garage, Louis was told to remove his sweats and hoodie and step out of the car wearing only what was left. 

Earlier in the evening Harry had laid out three outfits for Louis to choose from. The first one was a black, all encompassing rubber suit, complete with a full head mask and even a hood of sorts for his dick (that had to be hard). The second choice was a black mesh bodysuit that was see through all over and squished Louis’ dick (that had to be soft) uncomfortably. The third piece was the one that Louis had ultimately chosen as his outfit for the evening. It was a sort of mix between a mankini and a wrestler’s suit. It wasn’t much for clothing, but it fit Louis’ body really well and he liked it. 

The low cut of the suit dipped all the way down to just above his dick, really accentuating his bulge (which Harry said he wanted to lick when he first saw Louis wearing the mankini suit). His tummy and nipples on display with the low cut, while there still was some resemblance of a waistband that hugged his hips and showed the slight dip of his waist. The suit was bottomless, of course, but the fabric that _ did _ exist on the backside framed his ass quite nicely. 

Louis chose to accessorise with a pair of (Zayn’s) heavy army boots, a leather harness over his chest and some leather garters on his thighs. He thought the combination gave him a little more of a bad-ass type of vibe - hopefully enough to keep disgusting doms away. 

When they finally entered a brightly lit room on one of the higher floors, Louis’ nerves took the best of him and he sort of froze.

Why did he always become so scared in public settings? 

It took Harry a few steps to realise that Louis wasn’t behind him any more. 

“What’s your color?” Harry asked with a stern look on his face when he doubled back. 

“Uh, I- ehm- M-maybe yellow?” Louis stuttered, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. He could feel people’s eyes on him and he could sense Harry’s annoyance and disappointment. 

“We have talked about this, Louis. This is not a sharing party, there’s no free use involved. Only one person is going to touch you, no one else.” 

“Okay. Yes. But-” Louis squirmed, “What if I don’t like it?”

_ What if I disappoint you? _

“Stop fidgeting,” Harry’s voice was more stern than Louis ever had heard him. “A little discomfort is to be expected, some of it you’ll need to power through. But if things become unbearable, then you safeword. As you always should.” 

“Yeah. Okay. I can do this. I’m green.” 

“Good boy. Now, eyes down, but keep your back straight. No sub of mine is walking around in public like he’s ashamed of himself. My sub is beautiful and proud of it.” Harry said with a slight smile before he turned around and walked away so briskly that Louis had trouble keeping up.

They walked across a huge room that looked exactly like Louis imagined a vampire’s ballroom would be decorated, with a thick blood red carpet and velvet drapes functioning as a background to cream colored pillars and heavy golden chandeliers. 

Amongst small clusters of people mingling here and there, Harry stopped in front of a curvy, very sexy woman, who greeted him with kisses on both of his cheeks.

“Harry,” the blonde woman spoke in a posh drawl. “It’s been far too long.”

“Hello Sam. Not that long, really.”

“Is this him, then?” The woman, Sam, let her eyes wander up and down Louis’ body. “What a nice little piece of snack you’ve got there, Harry.”

“Oh, I’m aware.” 

“Came to play, beautiful?” Sam placed a couple of her slender fingers on Louis’ chin and lifted his head, making her look into her eyes. 

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Good, I’m going to have so much fun with you,” the woman flashed a pleased smile. “Now come with me, sweet boy.” 

Louis hesitated, heart rabbiting in his throat as he looked to Harry for instructions. 

“Your Daddy can come with,” she rolled her eyes in amusement.

“Go on.” Harry nodded and the three of them disappeared behind a curtain.

What the pair didn’t realise, was that they were intensely watched by three sets of eyes from the moment Harry and Louis stepped into the room and until they left. 

//

The man nudged his companion and nodded towards the door where the twink just stopped stupidly instead of following his dom. 

“That’s the one you want?” he asked incredulously as the other man nodded thoughtfully and slowly puffed on his cigar.

“He looks like an exquisite piece. I bet his ass looks even more delicious after a good caning,” mused the third man, as the thought of getting some new meat tickled his entire body. 

“Are you crazy? He’s with Styles! How are you even going to get away with it?”

“I assure you, I’m perfectly sane,” he said quietly, blowing out smoke as they all watched the pair walk across the room. 

The third man snickered, because some level of insanity was required to do the kind of things this group had done.

“I might not be able to get away with it this time, but it will be worth it,” he assured his companion.

“I’ll help you,” the third man said. “I have a mate who works at Styles’ firm. Maybe we can get a spot on his initiation team.”

“Well I’m not having any part of it. This is too risky.”

“Suit yourself. See if I let you fuck him when you come begging,” came the man’s gruff voice as he put out the cigar. 

“You’re out of luck tonight, anyways. Sam is taking them to the vault.”

And once you were let into Sam’s vault, you weren’t coming back to party with the commoners. 

“In due time,” the man said, confidence dripping off his words.

//

Sam lead Louis to the gyno chair and asked him to remove his shoes and hop up. Meanwhile she removed the skirt part of her full length gothic style dress, leaving her with a lace bodice and a strap on harness on top of her leather thong. 

Louis got distracted staring at her. She was weirdly sexy and intimidating at the same time. 

Harry stepped up to Louis and guided him to lie down. He placed a kiss on his lips and asked him to be a good boy before he fastened Louis’ legs to the leg rests with the straps that were attached. 

“Alright, baby boy, what is your color?” Sam asked. 

“Green, Mistress.” 

“Good. Now, I’m going to insert this into your penis.” She held up a smooth stainless steel rod in her gloved hands. “It will be a bit uncomfortable and might even hurt some. If you at any point need me to stop, you just tell me your new color and I will stop. Okay?” 

“Yes. Thank you, Mistress.” Louis responded, voice shaking a bit.

“So polite.” Sam mused as she pulled the front of Louis’ mankini down and tucked it under his balls. 

She let her fingers fondle his balls. 

“So smooth and free of blemishes. Excellent presentation. You’re a lucky guy, Styles!”

Harry beamed proudly and Sam laughed at his goofy appearance.

“I’m going to need you to get hard for me, baby boy. Can you do that?” 

Louis immediately blushed profusely as Sam picked up his limp dick between her thumb and index finger.

“I- I’m s-sorry,” Louis stuttered quietly. He tried to will his useless dick to man up, but the traitor didn’t even twitch, it just lied there and played dead.

“So…” Sam started, flapping Louis’ dick playfully from side to side. “What does your Daddy usually do, to make you all hot and bothered?” 

“Does he lick this gorgeous hole of yours until you forget your name?” She asked and grazed her long nails over Louis’ hole. Goosebumps erupted all over him. 

“Or does he choke you on that big dick of his? Oh, I’ve seen it, it’s massive.” She playfully whispered, like it was a secret. 

“Maybe he puts you over his knee and spanks you until you cry, hm?” 

Louis’ dick remembered that it was alive and bravely started to fill.

“That’s it, baby boy.” Sam praised. “What else gets you going? Tell Auntie Sam.”

“Oh,” Louis breathed, suddenly feeling very shy. “I- I like- ehm, g-gloves.”

“Gloves. Like the ones I’m wearing?” She raised her glove covered hand. They were black satin gloves, that went all the way up to her upper arm. 

“N-no, Mistress. Latex or- or rubber,” Louis explained, dick twitching at the thought. 

Sam hummed and proceeded to remove her gloves.

There was a sudden snap from where Harry was sitting on the sidelines. Louis eyes zeroed in on the cause of the sound - a pair of white latex gloves on Harry’s huge hands. The gloves were too small, stretched thin over Harry’s knuckles. Now if he only would come and put his hands on Louis… 

“Oh my goodness,” Sam gasped, possibly at how fast Louis’s dick went from semi interested to rock hard. 

Harry only leaned back with a smirk, crossed his leg over the other and folded his hands over his knee. He looked way too smug about it. And sexy, way too sexy.

Sam dipped the rod in a bit of lube and started inserting it into Louis’ dick. It burned like hell. She went slowly and twisted the rod carefully as it went further down, pulled it back up before pushing it down again, all while keeping her other hand moving, wanking him off. 

It hurt. A lot. But it also felt amazing. All Louis could do was to keep breathing as best as his body allowed him to (mostly shallow, harsh breaths - because fuck!) and let Sam do to him what she wanted. 

What Sam wanted to do was to keep pushing the urethral sound into his dick for quite a while. Louis was going crazy. 

“Relax, baby boy, we’re done with this now,” Sam eventually let Louis know. She removed the rod and turned to Harry. 

“What do you say, Styles? You wanna pick out a dildo and let me fuck this gorgeous ass for a bit?” 

Harry let out an unamused chortle. “Oh Sam,” he shook his head as he walked over to Louis and started to untie him. “The deal was a short sounding session and a spot on one of the initiation teams. You named the price yourself.” 

Harry helped Louis to hop down from the chair. His dick was still hard and poking out of the small piece of fabric that it was supposed to hide in. A bit of fucking sounded like a really good idea to Louis. 

“Well, it was worth a try.” Sam smiled wistfully, as she wiped her hands with antibacterial wet wipes. “

“And a good try it was. But if you want to fuck him, you’ll have to wait for the initiations.” Harry explained.

“Yeah, I’ll see you both then. Go through that door and Trevor will show you the way.”

//

After a few more winding corridors and locked doors Louis and Harry arrived at the location that was called The Vault. 

Louis looked around the foyer they were standing in. It could easily be mistaken for a hotel lobby. It was pristine and modern, all the interior very monochrome in black, grey and stainless steel. 

The man behind the reception desk greeted them and asked Harry to fill in his personal information on a tablet that was placed in front him on the reception desk. When he was done, the receptionist handed him a black barcode scanner and pointed them towards a pair of stainless steel elevator doors.

The doors didn’t open up to an elevator, but to a huge warehouse type of space, filled with steel shelves and street signs hanging off the roof. The signs labeled (or pointed to) different sections and the shelves were filled with various products. 

Louis turned to Harry. 

“You used me as payment to get into a-” Louis paused and surveyed the inventory again. “A _ toy store _?” he asked incredulously. 

A toy store was a good description. A _ sextoy _store.

Harry smiled like it was the best thing ever. 

“Yes. But The Vault is so much more than a toy store!” He exclaimed, weirdly excited and animated about it.

Louis narrowed his eyes at him. 

“First we shop, then we see what else we can do.” Harry said as he dragged Louis over to the nearest shelf and started picking things up, feeling and squeezing them. 

The first section was regular plugs and smaller dildos. Harry put them all back on their place after squeezing them and Louis thought that these were all the same they had at home already. 

The thought of _ their _home sent a jolt through Louis and his dick twitched a little - still mostly hard that one.

The next section was standard bondage gear, ropes and restraints and things like that. Harry scanned the barcode on the edge of the shelf under a few items there. 

“Don’t you see anything you like?” Harry asked when they were in the fourth or fifth section and Louis hadn’t shown interest in anything yet. 

“Well, anything that is mildly interesting, you scan all on your own. Why do you need me to say anything?” Louis said.

“Mouthy.” Harry hummed. 

So maybe Louis was a little annoyed to have been used as payment without even a mention of it. Not that Harry had to ask him or let him know, but it would’ve been nice.

They were in the sports section and Harry and his scanner were bleeping away on jockstraps of various cuts, colors and fabrics. When he was starting on the aluminium baseball bats, Louis directed him back to the jock straps and pointed on a pair of silky ones that looked like he could enjoy wearing them. Harry beamed at him and scanned three different colors just for good measure. 

When they got to the lingerie section things were getting interesting. While Harry was looking at lacy boxers and hotpants for men, Louis wandered to the panties and stockings. He picked up some of them, felt the soft silky fabric between his fingers, and them placed them back again. 

Louis felt Harry pressing in close behind as he put down a pair of black stockings with lace tops. 

“Those would look so good on you.” Harry whispered, as his hand traveled from Louis’ chest down to his hip and then went to cup him. “Should we get them?” 

“Oh,” Louis breath hitched as his body reacted to the roughness of Harry’s voice and the eager way his body was pressing against Louis’. “Okay,” he managed to agree.

Harry scanned the stockings and a couple of the other items Louis had picked up. He was perceptive, Louis had noticed.

“I get so horny imagining you or Zayn in all of these.” Harry murmured as kissed down Louis’ neck.

Harry shifted and pressed the handle of the scanner against the back of Louis’ thigh, while the other hand was pressing on Louis’ dick - rock hard in no time at all.

“Now, Sam said that the toys on the shelves are off limits. ‘Not for fucking, Styles!’, apparently”. Harry mimicked Sam’s voice. “She didn’t say anything about the stuff that isn’t on the shelves…”

“Nghh,” was all Louis could say, as Harry roughly jerked his dick while inching the handle of the scanner closer to his ass. 

“What do you say, Lou? Should we try to open you up a bit with this?” The scanner pressed straight on Louis’ hole. “I have a packet of lube in my pocket and you need to be stretched.” 

“Yeah,” Louis breathed. “Yes, please, Sir.”

Harry chuckled something about loving the dirty little sub that he was, while he dug out the packet of lube and prepared the handle.

The handle was quite long, thicker in the middle of it and with angled bulb at the end. Luckily this version was one that charged and connected at the head of it, so no electronics were on the end of the handle. 

“On your hands and knees.” Harry demanded and Louis dropped down instantly. That’s when he realised the floor was carpeted. 

“Good boy,” Harry praised as he lowered himself down too, standing on his knees behind Louis. 

A moment later Louis felt the bulb push against his rim. It was wet and cold. Harry was gentle about it, since Louis hadn’t worn a plug all day. 

Louis felt the buld breach his rim and Harry immediately angled it to nudge against his prostate every time he pushed it in. 

“So gorgeous.”

The stretch was just right and jolts of pleasure from his prostate had Louis whining and leaking pre-come almost immediately.

“No coming yet,” Harry reminded him. “You’ve been so good this week, this won’t be a problem at all.” 

Louis let out a high pitched whine in response, rocking back on the handle as Harry pushed it in. 

When Harry finally decided he was done playing, Louis was so hard he could die. He switched the scanner handle for his dick and fucked him so hard and fast, all Louis could do was wail in pleasure and frustration. 

But he would not come. He was going to be good, so good for his Master. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shopaholic Harry is hilarious, right? :) 
> 
> I know, you all deserved to get more details about why tf Louis was the payment of getting into that exclusive toy store in the first place. That was planned, but then I forgot. I have an idea on how to fix it in the next chapter. 
> 
> Come say hi on twitter and tumblr. 
> 
> Until next time. 
> 
> // MM


	13. The loot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little lovelies, why do I have so many projects all at once? I keep forgetting stuff and I keep having too much to do all the time. There's so much to do and so much I want to include, that I keep living in the planning stage of all my projects - which then means that progress is very slow and intermittent. 
> 
> This chapter is a weird compound of things that should have come before, but somehow landed here instead. I'm trying to weave like three storylines together, while having to insert things that can't really wait or things that need to happen before other stuff happens. 
> 
> I hope you like it. 
> 
> Follow @28Medicine on twitter if you want to discuss the fic.

The triad was invited to Liam and Niall’s for dinner one evening. Apparently it was a monthly tradition, especially in times when both the lawyers’ workloads prohibited casual and spontaneous hangouts. 

Louis felt much more relaxed about meeting them than he had been the last time around. Niall arranged so that Louis could have a seat next to him - and he was constantly leaning in to whisper something hilarious to Louis - while Harry and Zayn sat on the opposite side of the table and Liam was at the head of the table on Niall’s side.

Niall had gone all out and cooked a three course meal, since it was Louis’ first time as their guest. They were just starting the main course when Liam initiated a conversation with Louis. 

“So, Louis, how did you like your education?” he asked, voice laced with genuine curiosity despite the small talk nature of the question. 

Louis sent a quick look to Harry for permission before answering. 

“It was alright, sir, but I was glad to be let out a bit earlier than planned.” Louis smiled shyly. 

“Yeah? What school did you go to?” Liam asked before he took another bite of his lasagna.

“London Academy.” 

“Oh.” A pained expression flickered on Liam’s face before he schooled it back to a somewhat neutral curiosity. “Ehm, it can be a challenging place, from what I’ve heard.” Liam said before he excused himself and hurriedly left the table. 

Both Niall and Harry went after him and Louis was left staring confusedly at Zayn. 

“What happened?” 

Zayn shrugged and kept on eating. 

Harry and Niall returned to the table shortly, both looking apologetic and sad. When Liam returned a good ten minutes later, it was obvious he had been crying. 

He cleared his throat. 

“I’m sorry for rushing off like that, but that place is linked to a very difficult experience in my life.” 

“Oh.” Was all Louis could say.

Niall took Liam’s hand and squeezed it. There seemed to be a telepathic conversation going on between them, because soon Liam gave a small nod and Niall explained that London Academy was the school that Liam’s first sub had attended, where she had killed herself. 

“I’m so sorry. I can imagine how difficult it must have been for her.” Louis voiced some of the horrible feelings that suddenly arose in him. Because he did know what kind of things happened there that would make someone want to kill themselves.

“It is a weird school though,” Harry piped up, probably trying to switch focus to some easier parts of the topic and effectively saving Louis from having to give further explanations. He continuously worked hard on forgetting that part of his life. He didn’t want to talk about it when he’d just gotten used to life outside of that school. 

“I’ve waited for weeks to get answers on missing footage and the inconsistencies about Louis’ whereabouts.” Harry continued.

“There was footage missing?” Louis felt the fear creep up his spine. What footage? And why? 

Harry nodded an affirmative and then added a sweet “But don’t worry, baby, I’ll get it all cleared up.”

Louis was not at all comforted by the statement. He had a horrible feeling about it. 

  
  


//

  
  


The delivery time for Harry’s purchases at The Vault was estimated to two weeks for the items in stock and roughly four weeks for the custom orders. The first delivery was made yesterday, two weeks on the dot, and the delivery boxes were still unopened in the hall. Three large boxes, the size of a regular coffee table. 

Zayn stood with his hands on his hips and looked at the boxes disbelievingly. 

“Really, H? Was there anything left in the store when you were done?”

“Well, yeah, it could have been much worse.” 

Harry contemplated if he should take offense when he was interrupted by Louis padding down the stairs, looking all soft and sweet. He wore one of Harry’s oversized sweatshirts, that went down to his thighs, and a pair of striped over the knee socks. Harry knew for a fact that underneath the oversized sweater he only had a pair of cotton panties in the same shade of purple as the socks. It was only an hour or so ago, when Louis had eagerly ridden him in the master bedroom, panties shoved aside and gorgeous cock peeking out from the waistband. 

Harry was so pleased that Louis was a horny one, almost always up for anything Harry wanted to try. 

Louis let his eyes wander from Harry to Zayn and back to Harry again. Then he gingerly sat down on the fourth step of the stairs, hands hidden in sweater paws and a curious look on his face. 

“Tell him Lou,” Harry gestured towards Zayn and picked up the utility knife and started to open the boxes. 

“Tell him what?” Louis asked.

“What happened at The Vault?” Zayn asked as an explanation and Louis’ face went beet red in a millisecond. 

Interesting. Harry certainly enjoyed the look and demeanor of embarrassed Louis. “Go on, tell him what happened,” he encouraged. 

“Oh. Uhh. Master H shopped a lot?” 

Zayn let out a laugh and Harry huffed. 

“What  _ else _ did I do?” 

Louis was blushing furiously. “Oh. Fucked me?” 

“Yeah, with what?” 

“The- w-with the handle on the scanner thing.” Louis said in the general direction of Zayn, not really lifting his gaze from the floor. 

“And his dick.” He added just as Zayn reacted to the statement.

“You did not, H!” Zayn’s mouth was hanging open as he stared at Harry, clearly scandalized. 

Harry laughed. 

“I did! And then what happened, Lou?” 

“Wasn’t allowed to come and had to walk around with your cum leaking out of me.” Louis’ cheeks were a lovely pink shade as he fiddled with the hem of his sweater.

“Damn right you had my come leaking all over the place. Such a dirty little sub.” Harry cooed proudly. “Go on with the story.”

“Do I really want to know?” Zayn groaned. 

Harry decided that yes, he did want to hear this and urged Louis to go on. 

Louis was taking the humiliation beautifully. He was clearly embarrassed, blushing and stuttering, but he did tell Zayn about how they had continued their shopping. After a while they had met another dom with a sub that was a puppy - in a leash, walking on all fours and everything. 

“The sub - I mean puppy - was really eager and happy. He tried to jump me so his dom asked Master H if it would be okay for the puppy to greet me properly.” 

Harry grinned widely, arousal stirring up at the memory.

“Master said it was okay, so the dog came and greeted and sniffed me for a while. Then we followed them to-”

“Uhm, you forgot a little bit there, Louis,” Harry stopped him from skipping the best parts of the story.

“Fine.” Louis huffed, clearly embarrassed, before continuing. “Then he started licking me, licking at the cum on the back of my thighs… T-the dom tried to get his dog away, but Master suggested to let him have a real taste.”

Harry decided that it was time to let Louis off the hook, so to speak, and continued to tell the story about how he had hoisted one of Louis’ legs up to his hip and held him in a firm grip that allowed Louis to be open and available for the puppy to really eat him out and that was exactly what he did. He ate Louis out so thoroughly that he was completely clean of come by the time he was done. Louis was mewling beautifully, as he hung off Harry, arms around his neck and rock hard dick rutting against his new year’s suit. Harry didn’t even care that the other dom had commented on Louis being so loud. Fuck him. Not all subs had to be silent at all times. 

Zayn looked a bit flustered at the end of that story, probably thinking about getting his mouth on Louis.

They continued to unpack the boxes in silence for a while, just letting the things pile up right on the hallway floor. Perhaps it would have been better to have the delivery guys carry the boxes to the play room and unpack them there. It was going to be a bitch to get all this stuff upstairs.

“What the hell is this?” Zayn asked in complete confusion.

In his hands he held two very large and very colourful dildos. One was shaped like a pointy tongue and one was a dog’s dick, with a knot and everything.

“Oh!” Harry exclaimed. “Those are Bad Dragon toys.”

“Bad Dragon toys?” 

“Yeah.” Harry confirmed as he continued digging in that box for more Bad Dragon dildos. They had bought a lot of them. 

He found three more before he gave up on that box and stood back up, only to be met with Zayn’s questioning look.

“So, we followed Louis’ puppy and the dom to the animal section. I thought it would only be about pet play stuff, like the cat tail and ears Louis chose,” Harry explained and pointed to the tail plug and the headband with ears that were laying on the top of one pile. 

“But then Louis was loitering at this shelf that was filled with a lot of weird dildos. And well, he wanted them.” Harry shrugged. 

“You wanted them?” Zayn turned to Louis, who blushed furiously.

“Yes.” He squeaked and hid his face in his hands. “I like the idea of them.”

“You like the idea of being fucked by a dog?” 

“No!” Louis sat up straight, shocked at the accusation. “But m-maybe a werewolf... or- or a dragon. Centaur. Perhaps an alien or a demon...” 

Harry dug out the corresponding dildo to each of Louis’ examples of fantasy fucks. 

“But why?” Zayn wanted to know, eyebrows furrowing cutely as he tried to understand it all.

“I don’t know. I’m a book nerd. I read a lot.” Louis shrugged. He had an innocent aura to him when he was like that. 

Harry cackled and proceeded to show Zayn all the different dragon, alien and other fantasy dildos. They all varied in size and shape. Some were very, very large, while others looked kind of small in comparison, while still being on the larger side of regular dildo sizes. 

Some of the alien dildos were hollow and could lay eggs. As in you could make gelatin eggs and insert them into the dildo and push them through and out on the other side. Some of them were long and tentacle like. Some dildos could “come” and some were intended to be worn as a sheath on your dick - Harry was particularly excited about those. How cool is it be to be able to change your dick into a dragon’s? 

They were going to have so much fun with all these dildos. In fact, they were perfect for the combined training and punishment session Harry had in mind. He’d only have to wait for the custom made bench he’d ordered. 

“So you bought the entire shop’s worth of fantasy dildos?” 

Zayn started to sound tired. Harry would have to wait to tell him about the chain thing. 

“Next time, you’ll have to come along. You’ll see how much fun it is.” 

The Vault was an exclusive and expensive place. People only got in after an intricate vetting process and a unique payment to Sam. The place offered a wide selection of toys and there was an area where you could try out some of the toys, along with rare and unique equipment of all kinds. Antique devices, experimental prototypes and so on. It was more of an experimental department store combined with sex club than just a toy store. 

Harry couldn’t wait to go there again. 

  
  


//

  
  


“You have not adapted the way I expected and I am disappointed.” Harry spoke sternly as he walked back and forth, exuding an aura of power and authority. 

Louis was naked and kneeling in the middle of the almost empty playroom. He didn’t know where all the playroom things had gone, but all that was left was the things that were too heavy to move easily. 

Harry was still in the suit that he had worn to work and he seemed angry. He had been snappy and harsh for the better part of the week. 

Louis felt dread and shame wash over him at Harry’s words. He was a disappointment. Sitting there, surrounded by his own shame, Louis didn’t dare to lift his gaze from the floor. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“That doesn’t help, now does it?” Harry stated, tone short and dismissive. “You’re still not stretched wide enough, you’re still on same fucking plug size!” 

“Why isn’t the size increasing, Louis? Are you deliberately keeping yourself tense and taut in order to avoid larger plugs?” Harry asked as he paced the room. 

The questions was probably rhetorical, so Louis chose to stay quiet. Even though he may have used Harry’s kindness and fairness to his advantage.

From the corner of his eye Louis could see Harry taking off his suit jacket and placing it on the bed. 

“Do you understand that soon other people will be playing with you? And I need to be sure that you won’t get hurt in the process!” 

Harry sat on the bed with a sigh. “I should just have let the school train you.” 

Louis felt the burning of tears at the corners of his eyes and his stomach turned at the thought of what would have happened if the school would have been allowed to touch him. The thought of telling Harry what had happened there entered his mind, but he shoved it away immediately. No, he couldn’t risk his Masters being disgusted with him. They might send him away. 

“Please Master, I will do better.” 

“You’re damn right you will do better.” Harry stated harshly. “That starts now and won’t stop until I’m satisfied that you can take enough.”

“You will stay here and stay still until I let you out.” 

Harry left the room and closed the door so hard it almost qualified as slamming it. When Louis heard the lock being turned he couldn’t help but sob in despair. He was such a disappointment and now he was left to sit in his shame, alone in an empty room.

Louis wanted to run to the door and bang on it and demand to be let out. He wanted to explain himself and get a second chance. He wanted to beg for Harry’s forgiveness. But if he did that, he’d be an even bigger disappointment, unable to follow instructions. 

It took a good while before Louis’ crying calmed down and he could take control of his emotions and his body’s reactions to said emotions. 

Breathe in, breathe out. Breathe in and be in control. Breathe out and release tension. 

As Louis sat there, calming down and centering himself, he decided to really do everything he could to be the way Harry expected him to be. It was what he should’ve done from the beginning, but Harry’s kindness had thrown him off and Louis hadn’t tried as hard as he should have. 

The door opened and two unknown men came inside, carrying something. Louis immediately went into a slight panic mode, thinking that he would already be used by others. He wasn’t prepared for that. Then he realised that the men only carried in some furniture. 

The men left and Zayn came inside. He didn’t say a word, just went about to arrange the furniture in front of Louis. Louis wished Zayn would acknowledge his presence.

The furniture that was now in the room was two side tables with some boxes on top, two intricate armchairs facing each other and a low wooden bench in between them. There was a whole row of different sized dragon dildos attached to the bench. 

So this was Harry’s special order. Louis could imagine how this would go about. It looked terrifying, because most of the seven dildos were very large. Only two were small enough that Louis thought he could fit them inside without too much trouble.

“Stand up Louis,” Harry ordered as he walked in, stil in his grey work slacks and white shirt, but he had taken off the tie and unbuttoned a few buttons.

Louis stood up on wobbly legs. How long had he really sat there? Probably closer to an hour.

“Here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to be our entertainment tonight and you’re going to fuck these dicks for as long as it takes to get for you to sit down on them completely.” Harry handed Louis a small bottle of lube as he explained the rules.

“Normally I wouldn’t allow you to move on from one dildo before it’s completely inserted, but since these are a bit bigger than the usual dick, you can go as far down as you feel you can handle and then move on to the next. you’ll go back and forth until I say it’s enough. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Master,” Louis responded. He could do this. 

“A couple of the dildos can squirt lube if you need it and you can come anytime you want. If you can’t handle that, we’ll have to send you to surgery. Now get started.” Harry ordered as he sat down on one of the chairs. 

These things were going to rip Louis’ asshole apart.

“You can start here by me,” Zayn gestured to the first dildo as Louis was lubing up. 

It was a smooth spiral design in purple and blue, resembling a unicorns horn. It wasn’t really that big, but Louis hadn’t worn a plug all day, so the stretch definitely felt when Louis slowly lowered himself on the dildo. 

The next one was one of the smaller dog, or maybe wolf, dildos. The black and red knot was relatively small, but Louis struggled to push down on it. He fucked himself on it a few times before he was able to get the knot in. The stretch was awesome. 

Louis rewarded himself by picking up the syringe that was fastened on the bench and pressed it to have the dick “come” some lube into him.

The third dildo was pointy and tentacle like at the top and it widened significantly at the bottom. Louis could fit a little more than half of it. The next dildo looked like it had an armor on it. It was bulky an unyielding, still fairly easy to insert due to the narrow head, but it was huge at the bottom. Louis fucked himself down on it so hard that sweat was dripping down his back, but still, he couldn’t fit it all. 

The fifth dildo was a another werewolf dildo with a knot. This one was larger than the other, but Louis sank down on it in a smooth motion. It stung a bit to get the knot in, but Louis did it. And once again there was the chance of adding some come lube. 

Dildos six and seven were both very muscled and very huge. one gold and brown with a narrow head and one red and brown with a slightly flared head. The flared head was hard to get in, but after a few tries it finally popped past Louis’ ring of muscles. It was a tight fit and it hurt. But Louis still felt victorious. He looked up at Harry in front of him, who was just watching with a bored expression on his face. Louis felt his heart sinking and lifted himself off of the head of the last dick and started his way back towards Zayn. 

Louis quickly lost count on how many rounds he had gone. By the fifth round his thighs was burning from the effort of riding all these dicks. By the eighth round Louis could fit all dildos but the last two and he had come twice. There was slimy come lube everywhere and Louis was pretty sure he had lost the sensation in his ass long ago. But still, without the pain as a reminder of not being able to take more, Louis ass just wouldn’t stretch wide enough to cover the last two dildos. 

This was maybe the fifteenth round. Or maybe twentieth. Might as well be the millionth. It felt like Louis had done this his entire life. Zayn gave him encouraging smiles as he palmed his erection and at some point even Harry’s expression had changed from boredom to something more interested.

Louis was back on the first unicorn dildo once again, when Harry asked him to suck Zayn off. He did just that. Zayn was so horny that it didn’t take many minutes of him desperately holding onto Louis’ hair and moaning his name before he came. 

He went back on the dildos with shaky legs and did two rounds, easily sinking down on the first four, struggling a bit with the fifth and getting halfway down on the last two, before Harry called quits. 

“That’s enough, Lou. Come here.” Harry said in a sweet tone of voice for the first time that day. 

Louis stood in front of him, hands behind his back and hard dick pointing straight at Harry. 

“You did good. Turn around and straddle my lap.” 

Harry’s large hands came up to Louis’ hips and helped him maneuver into position. He ended up with his elbows on the floor, supporting his upper body that was hanging down between Harry’s legs. Louis’ own legs were bent behind Harry’s back, as he lied with his hips on Harry’s thighs. 

Ass fully on display for his Master. Louis’ dock twitched at the thought. 

“Let me see that hole of yours.” Harry murmured as he slipped a few fingers in. “Beautiful. All puffy and pink. I would put some soothing gel on, but I think you need to feel the sting of this in the morning too.”

He scissored his fingers and stretched the hole, feeling it all out. “This is what I was hoping for all along. You’re so beautiful here Lou. I can easily fit four fingers. You took it all so well and you should know that I’m very proud.” 

Louis would smile if he wasn’t so turned on by the vulnerable position he was in and if Harry wasn’t prodding his prostate. 

“I just want to try one more thing, then we’re done and can take a bath and cuddle in the bed.” 

Louis liked the sound of that. 

Zayn came over to assist as Harry started to push something into Louis, it was shaped like a dildo so it probably was one. 

“How many do you think he can take?” Zayn asked Harry in a hushed voice. 

“Three or four at first. We’ll start with two, see how that goes.” 

Then something was moving inside the dildo and pressing against Louis rim. 

Oh. It was the ovipositor. Louis was being filled with eggs. Alien eggs. He almost came at the spot. 

“Now this might be a bit cold,” Harry warned and pressed further. The gelatin eggs had been refrigerated then. 

The egg was past Louis rim and soon he felt something cold land inside him. 

“Oh god,” Louis moaned. 

“Put another one in,” Harry instructed Zayn. “Are you feeling okay Louis?” 

“Yeah,” Louis breathed. “I’m going to come.” he warned and came just as the second egg was pushed into him. 

In his post orgsm dizziness Louis heard Harry ask him to push the eggs out again. He did and both of his master were in awe over how beautifully his hole stretched around the eggs. 

They played like that for a while, eggs being inserted and then pushed out again, before the three of them finally made their way into the bathtub and Louis relaxed against Harry’s chest as Zayn was rubbing his feet and legs. 

Louis had had a hard day, but he had done good and proven himself to be worthy of cuddles and pampering. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Dragon dildos are so cool! Go do a little search and look on all the different dragon dicks on their website. The tongue dildo is called Winston's Tongue. There’s a color called Rainbow Vanilla Yogurt Parfait, which I think would suit our Louis very well. See if you can identify the other dildos mentioned as well. :D The alien egg laying dildos are from a site called Primal Hardwere, if you want to look those up. 
> 
> Other than that, I don't think I have anything else to add at this time. Leave me kudos and comments, I truly like hearing your thoughts and my ego gets nice little boosts from all the nice words and so many readers. There are 186 subscibers to this story. Thank you so much for all the beautiful support. <3 
> 
> Until next time. 
> 
> // MM.


	14. Initiation party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear lovelies. It’s been a while. I took a dive and visited depressionville for a while. Haven’t been able to do anything creative. Reading has kept me alive though. Once I started to regain my will to participate in human life, I logged onto here and saw that there are 400 kudos to this story. 212 subscriptions and 146 bookmarks. That's, wow... That just warms my heart. Thank you so much. 
> 
> <3 
> 
> I’ve gotten a lot of comments and questions about why they’re so insistent on sharing subs and why there’s no jealousy when so many are allowed to fuck the subs (Louis).
> 
> The simple answer is that this is an alternate universe and things are different there. And here’s the in depth answer:
> 
> People are different and have different values and opinions. Even in our normal everyday reality there are lots of people who enjoy sharing their partners with others. There are all sorts of polyamorous constellations where jealousy isn’t an issue. There are people who enjoy partner swapping, swinging and all sorts of group sex activities. There are people who enjoy gangbangs or being shared by their partners (consensual non-con) in different settings. And this is real earth life we’re talking about.
> 
> That’s why I don’t really understand why it is difficult to believe that things like sub sharing would happen in a made up story, in a DYSTOPIAN alternate universe where part of the population are essentially sex slaves. 
> 
> Because yes, Louis and the other submissives are kind of sex slaves. (This is tagged! Read the tags.) Louis has no right to decide things for himself. He belongs to Harry, just like an object. 
> 
> In this AU it is common to share their subs with other doms. Just like we, in our reality, would invite our friends/co-workers/whatever people to swim in our new backyard pool or let them try out our brand new Nintendo Wii. 
> 
> In this AU it’s custom (and law) to have initiation parties and sharing parties. Because that’s what they do. That’s normal for them. 
> 
> Louis doesn’t oppose being shared and Harry doesn’t get jealous. Some things he wants to do himself (like the training in the beginning), but jealousy is really not the reason why (despite what other people assumed). 
> 
> As for Louis’ nervousness about it all, it is two part.   
1 - he has PTSD from the abusive situations he encountered at the school (and perhaps earlier in life).   
2 - he’s worried that he will disappoint Harry, that he’s not good enough and other doms will be disappointed in Harry. (Which will be explained in this chapter.)
> 
> I try to be as clear and thorough as I can with the explanations in the story, and I really do appreciate you all asking when things are unclear. This helps me write a little better. :) 
> 
> But if you’re being triggered by the sub sharing (or other aspects of this story), perhaps it’s an opportunity to do some deep diving within and find out why you’re being triggered. I don’t want any of my readers to feeling bad while reading. If something is too much, then it might be wise to stop for a while. 
> 
> Take care of yourselves. <3

Louis shifted on his bed, trying to get the large plug to ease the constant press on his prostate. His dick twitched in his gray sweatpants and he went to adjust it, just to be reminded that he was once again locked up in a cock cage. This time it was training instead of punishment, he was to be accustomed to being locked up while penetrated for an extended period of time. It wasn’t really that comfortable of a feeling, being stuffed full while not able to get hard. 

“Would you sit still?” Niall smacked Louis on the shin when he shifted once again. 

Niall sat cross legged on the floor with Louis’ foot on his knee as he painted his toenails in a cute pastel yellow colour. 

“Well can’t you do that while I’m lying down?” Louis huffed, crossing his arms. 

“No. I’m nearly done.”

Once Niall released his foot, Louis threw himself backwards to lie on the bed. The plug shifted and Louis groaned in frustration. He wasn’t sure if the new position was any better. 

Niall was spending a couple of nights with the triad since Liam was out ot town on business. 

In the future when both of his mates were on business trips, Louis would stay at Niall and Liam’s in exchange. Apparently, Harry and Liam had made this agreement a long time ago, opting to leave their subs with a friend instead of bringing them along on boring trips or booking them a spot at a sub hotel. 

Niall had insisted that he got to stay in Louis’ room,  _ with _ Louis, and that was kind of how they ended up doing this little spa inspired boys night. The cleansing face masks were already done and they had both soaked their feet in a foot bath. They’d painted each other’s nails and now the plan was ice cream and chit chat, according to Niall.

Louis groaned again at the suggestion. That meant he’d have to get up again and he really didn’t want to move. 

“What are you whining about?” Niall wondered as he sat on the bed next to Louis. 

“Plug and cage are uncomfortable,” Louis mumbled and rolled around to hide his face in the duvet.

“Oi! Watch those nails.” Niall chastised. “I didn’t spend all that time making them pretty just for you to smush them right away.” 

“My feet are outside the bed, Niall.”

“What do you mean uncomfortable? Are they not put on correctly?”

“I don’t know. It’s- I feel too full. The plug presses on my prostate and I can’t get hard. It’s annoying.” Louis whined.

“Maybe you need to get milked.” Niall suggested. “Do you want me to have a look?” 

Oh.

Louis paused to think about it. He didn’t know if Niall was allowed to have a look. At school play between subs had been okay, but he didn’t know if that still applied. But if Niall could ease his discomfort, that would be okay, right? Saved Louis from having to ask Harry to let him out of his confines. 

“Does it help then?” 

“Yeah, I always feel a lot better after a milking.” Niall assured him. 

“Okay. How do we do this?” 

“Just scoot down and put your feet on the floor,” Niall instructed. 

Once Louis was thoroughly bent over the bed, Niall pulled down his sweatpants and let out a long whistle. 

“Damn, that’s one nice ass you’ve got there,” Niall teased and smacked Louis playfully on the ass. 

“Stop it.” Louis tried to swat at him. “You’re supposed to be helping me.”

“Alright, alright, let’s see what we can do.”

Niall took a hold of the base of the black butt plug in Louis’ ass and pulled on it carefully. Louis let out a whine. The plug was big and it had been there since early that morning. Even though the plug kept him somewhat open, the stretch of the bulb was going to feel. 

“Shit. This thing is huge,” Niall commented. 

Louis informed him that it was only about the size of Harry’s dick, maybe slightly bigger. Niall laughed.

“We need more lube. Do you have any in here?” 

“No. But there should be a bottle in the bathroom.” 

“I’ll be right back.” 

Louis watched over his shoulder as Niall slowly and quietly opened the door and peeked his head out. The he tiptoed out and closed the door just as silently. 

A moment later the door opened and closed just as gently and a slightly excited Niall bounced back to the bed. 

Louis felt Niall drizzle some lube on his hole and spread it around evenly. The pulling of the plug started again and Louis pressed his face into the duvet to hide a slightly painful groan

Soon the plug was out and Louis could breathe out. It felt a bit easier without the constant pressure inside. 

“That’s some gape you’ve got going on there,” Niall commented as he stuck two of his fingers in Louis’ hole. There was barely any resistance. 

Niall’s fingers felt around until he got a reaction from Louis when he pressed right on his prostate. 

“There it is.” Niall said triumphantly. “Now, just relax and let it happen. You’ll feel better.” 

Niall kept a steady and stubborn pressure on the small gland and Louis felt the pressure building up inside of him. Surely he was going to explode. 

Soon enough a this stream of liquid started to drizzle from Louis’ caged dick. It felt like he was peeing - all over his duvet at that. But Niall had been right, the uncomfortable pressure let up with the milking. 

\-- 

Later that night, after some ice cream and a late night sandwich, the pair of subs laid in Louis’ bed, facing each other. The duvet was drawn to their shoulders and they were talking in hushed voices. 

Louis was happy that he was allowed a friend. That’s when it hit him and he got a bit emotional. He had a friend. A friend that he might be able to share his worries with. The older sub had already helped him once tonight, maybe he could do that again. 

“I’m nervous,” Louis whispered.

“About what?” Niall asked as he took both of Louis’ hands between his own in a comforting manner. 

“Next weekend.” 

“What’s happening next weekend?”

“It’s, ehm, my first initiation party.” Louis confessed. He felt like he was supposed to look forward to it, not be nervous and worried about it. And sure, part of him was looking forward to it. But he was still worried. 

“Ah, the first in-party… It’s okay to be nervous you know.” Niall’s soothing voice calmed Louis. 

“It is?” 

“Sure it is. And you know it’s unnecessary. Harry would never let anyone hurt you.”

Of course he wouldn’t. Louis knew that. It wasn’t that he was worried about. 

“I’m more worried about being a bad sub and letting Harry down.” Louis confessed. “What if I do something wrong and disappoint him? What if the other doms think I’m bad and worthless and tell Harry that. It would make him so sad. I don’t want Harry to look bad in front of other doms.” 

Louis could feel tears burning in his eyes. 

“Oh, Lou… I’m sure you couldn’t be a bad sub even if you tried.” 

“Do you know the theme?” Niall asked after a moment of silence.

“Yeah,” Louis whispered, trying to wipe his tears on the pillow. 

Harry had talked to him about themes and given him a long list of themes and asked him to pick two. Then Harry himself had picked one and asked Louis repeatedly if he was okay with that. So yeah, Louis knew the themes of all three initiation parties. 

“Good. Then you know what to expect and how to prepare. Just follow instructions and do your best.” 

Yeah. Louis could do that. 

“Do you want to hear about my first in-party with Liam? It was a disaster.” Niall chuckled. “I only had two.” 

“You only had two?” Louis was stunned. The law said that a newly graduated sub was to have a minimum of three initiation parties, maximum of six. 

“Mmhm. Liam made up some bullshit about my past situation limiting my abilities at the time and presented the arguments to the judge.” Niall shrugged with one shoulder. 

“Really?” Louis looked at him with wide eyes. 

“Yeah, the real reason was that Liam was uncomfortable.”

“Oh.”

“My first in-party consisted of Liam squeezing half a bottle of lube straight into my ass, then leaving me in a room and sending in dom after dom to fuck me.” Niall laughed. 

“He didn’t want any part of it, because he thinks in-parties are degrading, so he left me to fend for myself.” Niall closed his eyes as his voice grew serious. “I’d say it was pure luck that none of the six or seven doms that night were violent, but I know that Liam would never allow anyone to hurt me.”

“The funny thing about that all was that  _ he  _ hurt me, by taking away my source of support and sense of security.”

“I’m sorry, Niall, that must’ve been awful.” Louis understood the feeling of betrayal the older sub must have felt. 

“Yeah. I laid into him afterwards, explaining thoroughly why his actions made him a bad dom.” 

“That’s good. We have a contract saying that Harry can’t leave me if I’m servicing other doms.” 

“That’s awesome, Lou. You’re going to be just fine.”

\--

“What were you two up to last night?” Harry asked a bit distantly when the pair of subs came down for breakfast. His focus remained on some document on his ipad while he was sipping coffee from his mug.

Louis froze, blush creeping up on his cheeks. Shit. “Oh, uhh…” 

“Nothing, really,” Niall said casually as he went for the coffee pot, pouring himself a cup. 

Harry looked up, eyes landing on Louis, who felt like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“That doesn’t really sound like nothing. What did you do?” Harry asked again, narrowing his eyes at Louis. 

“Well, there was the spa thing with face masks and painting toenails,” Niall started and wiggled his toes with bubblegum pink nail polish on. 

“Quiet Niall, I’m asking Louis now,” Harry interrupted.

And fuck. Why would he ask Louis? Louis couldn’t lie to him. 

He bowed his head in shame and felt Harry’s demanding request pierce through him. 

“Oh. W-well, well- we did the spa and the nails,” Louis stuttered and lifted his hand to show his pastel rainbow fingernails. “We- we talked… ate ice cream…”

“And what else?” 

Louis blushed even more as he stared down at his feet. 

“Look at me Louis.” Harry demanded, not angrily, but certainly with a command that didn’t leave room for options. 

Louis lifted his gaze to meet Harry’s. 

“Now tell me what you’re hiding.”

Damnit.

“N-niall milked me.” 

Louis could see anger and disappointment flash in Harry’s eyes just as they shifted to Niall. 

“Is this true, Niall?” Harry asked sternly.

“Yes.” 

“And what made you think that you could do such a thing behind my back?” Harry lowered his voice, like he was trying to contain himself from lashing out. 

“Well, Louis was-” Niall was blushing and looking more insecure than Louis had ever seen him.

“I’m not talking to you Niall!” Harry interrupted him again. 

“I was really uncomfortable,” Louis mumbled quietly. “Niall was only offering help. And I accepted. And it did help. It helped a lot!” 

“Why didn’t you come to me? Why didn’t you tell me it was too much?” Harry’s voice was much calmer.

“I didn’t want you to know I was a bad sub.” Louis mumbled sadly.

Harry sighed and stepped up to Louis. He drew in him against his chest and held him tightly.

“You’re not a bad sub, baby.” Harry murmured against the top of Louis head. “But you need to tell me these things. I thought we’d been over this. You’re not failing by telling me you’ve had enough. You’re teaching us all what your current limits are.”

“Okay.” Louis agreed as he basked in the safety of Harry’s embrace, earning a kiss on the top of his head.

\--

Louis’ heart was beating like a sledgehammer on steroids, threatening to break his chest and everything. It was time for his initiation party. The people were already here and Louis was just a staircase away from being initiated. 

The submissive initiation parties had several purposes. Mainly they were intended for both the subs and young, unpaired doms to gain experience. They were also an attempt for the government to make sure that the host dom/sub pairing worked well, and to, at least in theory, to minimize abuse. 

The law stated that there should be at least three initiation parties for a submissive within the first six months of graduation. At least one of the participants of each party had to be a certified inspector, trained to keep an eye out for specific details and then report it to the local registry.

Normal amount of participants at a sub in-party was 5-7, in addition to the hosting dom/sub pair. The participants were usually young dominants that were still in school or older doms whose subs were busy with children or illness. Sometimes neutrals were at these parties too.

The parties were normally themed parties, either by kink/activity or outfit/object. Some sort of formal invite was usually sent to the participants with all necessary information about the party.

Louis’ party was themed object insertion. Harry was such a big fan of putting all sorts of things in his hole, the suggestion of that had been on the top of the list of themes he had picked from. Louis liked it too. He really liked the feeling of being filled by something that wasn’t at all meant to be in his ass.

The invites that Harry and Zayn had sent out instructed the guests to bring a non-harmful object within the specified measurements for insertion. Harry also inspected all the guests’ objects beforehand to make sure that nothing had any sharp edges that could hurt. 

Louis waited in his room when Harry did that, when he showed the guests and their objects to his office. 

Louis was newly cleaned and newly fucked by Zayn  _ (“For good luck babe, since I won’t be at the party”) _ , who had followed Louis up to his room just an hour ago and left him there to prepare for his party. He dressed in the things that Harry had laid out for him - a black bow tie and a silky black jock strap that shimmered in the light and laid taut over his bulge, hugging his caged cock and balls nicely. 

When Harry came to retrieve him, he instructed Louis not to let anyone use his mouth,  _ (“Your mouth is mine, best not let them think they can use it for themselves.”)  _ asked if Louis wanted to be gagged instead and then reminded him of his safeword. 

\--

Harry went in first and Louis stepped into his office after him. He kept his eyes down and back straight, remembering Harry saying that his sub would not walk around like he was ashamed of himself. 

The were five people already in the room. Everyone, including Harry, was dressed in business attire - the men in suits and the lady in a pencil skirt and jacket. Louis recognised the woman as Sam, the one they’d met on New Year’s Eve. The rest of them were unknown to Louis. 

Harry cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. 

“I would like to officially thank you all for coming today. This is my sub, Louis. As you can see, he is very gorgeous,” Harry said with a smirk and earned a quiet laugh from the doms. 

“He is caged today, due to some minor misdemeanors earlier this week, but if you decide to participate at the next party, you might be able to play with his dick.” 

“He’s not gagged, as you can see, but that doesn’t mean his mouth is available. His mouth won’t ever be available for use.” Harry continued and someone let out a disappointed whine, that prompted a chuckle from the others.

“The rest of his body is, though, and I hope you enjoy yourselves. Have you decided who goes first?” Harry finished his welcome speech and Louis felt utterly on display. He was also very turned on by the fact that he was practically naked in a room full of clothed people. So hot.

An older man made a gesture and Harry kissed Louis on the temple before ushering him forward. “Be a good boy,” he murmured and took a seat behind his desk.

Louis took a few steps towards the man, who was probably in his 60s, with a weathered face and greying hair pulled up in a ponytail. He looked like a nice person though. 

“Come along, boy, it’s alright,” the man said and Louis kneeled in front of him and bowed his head down to show his submission. He heard Sam awwing from behind him and felt a little relief in his chest. He must be doing good, then.

The man took a gentle hold of Louis’ chin and tilted his head up. “That’s beautiful, boy,” he said, kindness and arousal shining in his eyes. “Now, I would like you to lay over my lap, can you do that?” 

Louis nodded and immediately he heard Harry’s voice in his head, reminding him of  _ “Words, Louis” _ . 

“Yes. Sir.” He voiced his compliance and climbed up on the sofa and laid over the man’s knees.    
  


The man’s warm hands caressed his back and thighs and then he adjusted Louis easily, to lie exactly where he wanted. 

Wet fingers prodded on his hole and then slid in. “Gorgeous.” The man murmured. “Well used, how wonderful.” 

The man fingered Louis thoroughly, at times he had four long fingers inside of him. Then suddenly the man presented a cane to Louis. A regular walking cane with a round brass knob on the top. 

“I will switch into this now,” the man informed, as he got help to lube it up. 

Soon the cold knob was pressing against Louis’ rim. It took a while of relentless pressing and turning and pushing before the knob popped past the muscle. Louis couldn’t help but moan loudly at the feeling. 

“That’s it boy, let it all out.” The man encouraged. “Look at that hole swallowing this so beautifully.” 

Louis’s eyes were closed, but he knew that every other pair of eyes in this room were on him - and did he love the attention. He was so turned on, so hot, and so angry for not being able to get a hard on, to really enjoy this experience. He wanted to press himself against the man’s thigh, let him feel how turned on he was making Louis.

Next in line was a slightly younger man, a muscular man in his early 30s perhaps. He sat in one of the armchairs that Harry had moved in just for this occasion. 

Louis knelt in front of him and presented his submissiveness in the same way as before. He was ordered to turn around and position himself on his hands and knees. Louis did as he was told with a quiet  _ “yes, sir” _ . 

The man informed him that he was a police officer and that his nightstick really needed some action. Said nightstick was then pressed rather roughly into Louis, who howled at the mix of pain and pleasure. He was ordered to keep quiet and keep his position. 

Once both sides of the stick, and the handle, had been thoroughly dipped in Louis’ ass, the man seemed somewhat satisfied. He grunted at Harry that he needed to leave and Harry just waved at him.

Another man took his seat, a balding forty something with an almost empty whiskey bottle in one hand and a glass in the other. He placed them both on the side table and grabbed Louis by the hips and pulled him closer. 

“You can stay just like that, boy,” the man said with a minor slur. “Ass up, face down, and let me look at this glorious hole of yours.”

Louis’ cheek was squished against the carpet and he relaxed into the position, closing his eyes. A generous amount of lube was added as the man dipped several of his fingers in Louis’ hole. He was efficiently wet after being felt up like that, thoroughly fingered and stretched. 

“I’m going to need you to hold this in, boy.” The man instructed and Louis was confused. Hold what in? 

Then the neck of the whiskey bottle was eased into his hole, his position such that the contents of the bottle sloshed into him. The neck of the bottle was long and bulbous, stretching Louis’ rim as the whiskey was poured into him. The man fucked the bottle in and out for a few times, even banging the bottom of it with his hand, like you do with ketchup bottles that won’t release the ketchup. Louis groaned at the sensation. 

“Alright, now I need all that whiskey back,” the man said, voice filled with glee. “Do you want to release it into the glass or directly into my mouth?” 

Louis eyes shot open and he sat up straight, squeezing tight not to let any drops of the whiskey slip out. His face was burning with the humiliating thought of having to release the liquid in front of this many strangers. He looked at Harry for guidance, hoping that he might stop it, but Harry just smiled and nodded. 

Before Louis could make a choice, the man made it for him. “Who needs a glass anyway, when you can drink straight from the bottle?” he grumbled as he shuffled down from the chair and laid on his back on the floor. 

He scooted towards Louis and once his head was under him, he grabbed his hips once again, pulled Louis’ ass to his face, attached his mouth to his hole and started sucking. 

Louis was wide eyed with surprise and that was probably the only thing that kept him from moaning out loud. He heard some of the others snicker and Harry’s smirk was devilish. Louis closed his eyes and released all the whisky he held inside.

As soon as the man released Louis’ hips he scrambled up and away from him. He stood in the middle of the floor, breathing hard and looking at the man, who claimed that he was going to rest his eyes for just a moment. What in the fresh hell was this?

A young man approached Louis. He carefully took Louis by the elbow, all while flicking his eyes to Harry, as to see if it really was okay to touch. The man was lanky, his blonde hair a mess and his eyes were blown with arousal. He must be really young, probably still in school. 

Louis was lead to the corner of the room, to a mountain bike.

“Can I feel you?” The youngster asked. 

“Of course, sir,” Louis replied politely and lowered his head. 

The man hesitated, but once Harry had voiced his “go ahead”, he clumsily squeezed Louis’ ass, prodded at his hole with dry fingers and sort of groped him here and there.

Louis was unsure of what to do, because god damnit, he did not sign up for taking care of babies.

“You’re very cute with you bow tie,” the youngster said. 

“Thank you. Sir.” 

The youngster giggled and Louis just managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Why were there children in here? 

To be honest, the boy was probably a year or two older than Louis, but he was still a  _ boy.  _ He’d have to talk to Harry about this. No more babies, no more drunks and no more aggressive assholes.

“So. This is my bike. Ehm… it’s like the thing I brought.” the boy explained to Louis in a hushed voice. 

And what? 

_ What? _

“I don’t like… have a lot of stuff that would- you know, be appropriate to put  _ in  _ someone…” 

But a bike? You’d want to put a  _ bike _ in someone? Louis was starting to lose it. What was Harry thinking? 

No more babies! 

The boy kept talking and Louis didn’t hear anything but a low humming.

“Then I thought, hey, I have a bike!” 

Yeah, that would be the frat boy epiphany, a bike. Jesus. 

He was once again groping Louis, continuing is explanations. 

“...and like, I’ve seen in porn that people fuck themselves with a bike, so I thought that it wouldn’t hurt to try.” he finished with a bright grin, like he’d discovered the world all by himself. 

Louis was speechless. He looked at the boy, wondering if he should hit him or just safeword and be gone with it. 

_ ‘It wouldn’t hurt to try’  _ Of course it would hurt! It would hurt Louis to try whatever experiments that psycho had in mind. 

Louis looked at Harry, who was doing his absolute best not to laugh. 

“Forgive me, sir, but I don’t understand how that would even be possible.” Louis said and looked the boy in the eyes. A big no-no for subs, but who the fuck cared.

“Oh, I’ll show you, don’t worry, don’t worry. It won’t hurt, I promise.” 

Louis looked at him skeptically, but turned towards the bike. He straddled the bike when he was instructed, just like he’d do if he was to ride it. 

“Wait, wait- ehm, we’ll need some- lube, yeah, here.” 

Two cold fingers were pushed into Louis and the boy was clearly freaking out about it. Fucking hell. 

“Oh my god, you feel so nice. Look so nice. I hope I’ll get a sub as beautiful as you.” 

Then Louis was guided backwards, onto the saddle, not to sit on the saddle, but slide the saddle into him. 

_ Oh. _

“See. Beautiful. Does it feel alright?” 

Louis nodded and closed his eyes. The saddle was a narrow one, Louis could easily slide half of it into him before it got too thick. The pointy tip was curved just the right way, so the feeling of rubbing the tip back and forth was pretty much the same as when Niall had milked him. 

Louis groaned and with a tight grip on the handles he kept rocking the bike at exactly that angle, trying to milk himself. 

The boy gasped next to him, probably in shock that Louis took control. He could feel himself starting to drip, soaking up the fabric of his jockstrap. Soon enough he was dripping to the bike and on the carpet. 

“Oh. Ehhmm… Harry? He- he’s… coming?” 

Louis opened his eyes when there was a rustle and Harry came to stand beside the boy. 

“That’s what seems to be happening, yeah,” Harry said with amusement in his voice. 

As Louis kept humping the saddle, Harry asked the boy if they’d covered prostate milking at school yet.

“Because that’s what Louis is doing, he’s milking his prostate and relieving some of the built up pressure.” Harry explained. 

“Normally that’s something the dom decides to do when it’s needed. But Louis here is on a rebellious streak and takes matters into his own hands. Which means that the cage stays on for another week,” Harry said and looked pointedly at Louis.

“Now hop up from there, you’re done.” Harry said and lifted Louis from the bike. 

“Whoah, I’m never cleaning this bike ever again!” the baby frat boy announced. 

The last man standing was a woman. Sam smirked at Louis’ dazed expression and instructed him to hop up on Harry’s desk, lie down on his back. 

Then she took her bag and fished out one of those shop scanners from The Vault, like the one Harry had used on him before. 

Louis gasped at the recognision. 

“Yeah, I know what you two dirty fuckers did,” Sam laughed. “Did you guys think I wouldn’t have cameras in there?” 

“Let’s see if I can understand the appeal. Knees up to you chest, baby boy, and keep them there.” 

Then the scanner handle was inserted into Louis and he just enjoyed it. 

“Yeah, look at that gorgeous hole baby boy has. Taking it so well. I bet he can take a lot bigger things too.” 

Louis felt others crowd the desk as he was being fucked with the scanner handle. 

“Harry! You promised I could fuck your sub at the in-party. This is an in-party and I want to fuck him.” Sam demanded. 

“Well, his dick stays locked, so you’ll have to fuck him another time.” Harry retorted. Unless a strap on is as good of a fuck for you?” 

“Yeah, that’ll do. Have a decent sized?” Sam agreed. 

Soon the scanner handle was replaced with a strap on dildo, about the same size as Harry’s dick. Louis was roughly fucked on Harry’s desk by the dominatrix. She kept going for a good fifteen minutes before she was done. 

After her, Harry allowed both the young boy and the older man with a ponytail to fuck him, as long as it was on the desk and they used a condom. He didn’t have time for cleanups tonight. 

The drunk was still sleeping on the floor. When the two men was done fucking Louis. Neither of them lasted very long. Louis was basically out it anyway. 

“Thank you all for coming,” Harry said as they were gathering their stuff. “Could you please take Renald with you? I need to tend to my sub now.” 

Harry helped Louis up from the desk. Once their guests had left the room, Louis launched himself on Harry, desperation cursing through his entire body. 

“Harry, sir, please.” He whined as he clung to Harry, kissed his neck and licked at his earlobes. “Master, please. Master H, I need you. I need you so much.” 

Louis heard how whiny and bratty he sounded, but he couldn’t help it. There was this overpowering  _ need  _ for Harry. He needed to be taken care of. He needed Harry to fuck him. And he needed Zayn. 

“Baby, it’s okay,” Harry tried to soothe him. “Calm down.” 

“No, I need you right now. And Zayn. I need Zayn. Please fuck me. Unlock me. Please. I need- Harr- Harry!” 

Something about Louis’ desperate tone must have worried Harry, since he grabbed Louis by the ass and hoisted him up so he could carry him. He almost ran downstairs to their bedroom, all while calling for Zayn. 

Louis felt out of control. Like his body was doing things without him even participating. He had this enormous craving. A need he couldn’t place, couldn’t put words on. He was panicking. 

He just needed to feel his mates. Both of them. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so the whiskey in the ass things feels a bit dangerous. I think that kind of thing might actually kill you. But for the sake of made up stories, let's pretend that in this AU it's not dangerous. Okay? Okay. 
> 
> As per usual, nothing went as planned, but a chapter was created so we'll count that as a win. Leave your thoughts in the comments! I always love them. 
> 
> I'm on Twitter @28medicine, come have a chat. 
> 
> Until next time. 
> 
> // MM


	15. Doubled up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little something for you, lovelies. 
> 
> I was trying to convey chaos, I hope it makes sense. This chapter is a bit shorter than I usually post, but I didn't want to keep you waiting. And I've been thinking about this scene for like a month now, so it needed to get out of my head. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudos, comments and subscriptions. I love them!

Zayn had been holed up in his art studio all afternoon, opting to stay out of the initiation party in favour of working on his gift to Louis. 

He wasn’t much for all the traditions and needs of doms and subs. He didn’t particularly enjoy being publicly on display in the same way that came naturally to doms and subs. For that reason, he usually chose not to participate in the gatherings that involved sexual acts with strangers or near strangers. 

Now, Zayn wasn’t stupid, he realised that being a part of a triad would sometimes require his participation in those exact events. When those times came, he would step up and do his best to be an active part in support of his dom and his sub. But until then, he would withdraw and let his mates do what was more suitable for them. 

Zayn had just turned off the loud music and was about to start cleaning his supplies when he heard Louis’ desperate mewls and Harry’s distraught voice calling for him. Immediately dread filled his chest. Oh god, something had to have happened for Harry to sound that worried. Was Louis hurt? Did someone hurt his beautiful boy? Was something stuck in Louis? No, Harry wouldn’t be that agitated if it was a simple case of an object being stuck. There were plenty of emergency surgical services just for the sake of removing things that got stuck in subs. Louis was probably hurt. 

With his heart thundering in his chest, beating in panic, Zayn rushed through the corridor towards the master bedroom. When he reached the open door, he was met with a sight of Harry kneeling on the bed, trying to lay down a whining Louis on it. The sub, on the other hand, was clinging like a koala to the dom, refusing to let go while still trying to undress him.

“What? What’s wrong? What happened?” Zayn asked, worry and panic lacing his voice as he hurried towards the bed. 

When Louis heard his voice he leapt from Harry and landed in Zayn’s arms. The pair of them fell over on the bed and Louis started placing wet kisses everywhere, while desperately rutting his caged cock against him. 

“Zayn, please Zayn- I need Zayn.” Louis murmured as Zayn tried to sit them both up. 

“I don’t know, Z,” Harry combed his fingers through his hair in a rushed way that let Zayn know that he really was upset. “I don’t know what happened.” 

Harry’s voice seemed to remind Louis of his presence and he started chanting Harry’s name instead. 

“He’s calling you by your name,” Zayn realised. 

Since Harry had instructed Louis to call them Master or Sir that first day at the Mating Ritual, Louis had never called them anything other but that. Sure, he had been a tad rebellious and added their initials, Master H and Master Z, but that was only cute. Zayn doubted that Harry would really oppose to Louis calling them by their names, this master thing was probably mostly for show. 

“Yeah, he’s completely out of it. Has probably no idea what he’s saying or doing.” 

“Calm down, Louis,” Zayn tried to soothe him. “We can’t help you if you don’t calm down.” 

While Louis quieted down a tiny bit, he was still emitting a desperation that Zayn hadn’t felt before. And this desperate need for something was keeping Harry on edge, not knowing what had caused this or how to make it better.

“I think- ” Harry paused as he removed his tie and began to unbutton the buttons of his disheveled shirt. “I think that it might’ve been too much for him. And I didn’t notice until it was too late.” 

That last part came out as a whisper and it pained Zayn to see Harry doubting himself. Zayn did his best to reassure Harry, with Louis still in his lap, stubbornly sucking on his neck. There must be a few bruises on Zayn’s neck already.

Once Harry had undressed to his boxers, he laid down on the bed and asked Zayn to try to place Louis next to him. The best they could do was treat this like any aftercare, despite Louis’ condition being far from the zoned out, docile sub he usually was after a session. 

When Zayn lifted Louis off his lap and laid him next to Harry and let go, the sub started to panic again. 

“No! Don’t leave me! Don’t go, please don’t go, Z!” Louis sobbed. “I’m not disgusting, I promise. I’m not.” He turned towards Harry, face against his chest and continued to cry. “Not disgusting and ugly.”

Zayn’s heart broke, watching his beautiful sub declare that he wasn’t repulsive.

“Hey, no, Louis. Of course you’re not. Zayn’s not going anywhere.” Harry sounded a lot more calm when he soothed Louis. “He’s going to undress and then he’ll come and cuddle us. No one’s leaving.”

Zayn did exactly what Harry had suggested - undressed and laid down on the bed, close to Louis. He got hold of the duvet that was folded on the foot of the bed and brought it up over the three of them. Louis usually liked to be wrapped up in blankets and body heat during aftercare.

“No, no…” Louis started to oppose the gesture, thrashing slightly from side to side. “Not this. I need- need you.”

“Louis.” Harry’s voice was firm, but the hold he took on Louis’ chin was gentle. “Look at me. Look at me, Louis.” 

A couple of moments passed before Louis was able to focus his attention in one direction. He stilled completely, seemed to stop breathing and everything, as he looked at Harry. It was clear that it took a lot of effort to stay still and focus.

“What do you need? Tell me, and you can have it.” 

There was a moment of silence before Louis spoke. “I need to come.”

“Okay, baby, hold on.” 

Louis tensed as Harry got up to get the key to the cage, but Zayn was there to pull him close and remind him that he wasn’t alone. 

Harry removed the shiny jockstrap Louis was wearing and unlocked the cage. He made sure that everything looked okay before he started stroking Louis lightly. 

“No, not like this,” Louis objected as his dick slowly grew harder. 

“Lou-”

“Fuck me. I need you to fuck me, Harry. Both of you!” Louis exclaimed forcefully, obvious effort behind the coherent words. “I  _ need _ to know that you both  _ still want me _ !” He almost screamed the last part, before the sobs shook his body again. 

It dawned on Zayn what the problem was. He saw the moment when realisation hit Harry as well.

_ Fuck. _

Louis felt used and dirty. He needed reassurance and proof that he wasn’t going to be abandoned just because he’d been used. 

Zayn was confused, subs could usually handle things like this without any significant problems. But these were symptoms of a severe sub drop, something that shouldn’t occur with an attentive and fair dom, like Harry was. 

“Okay, baby, shh… Whatever you want,” Harry whispered to Louis. 

They’d have to talk about this later.

“How about you use your pretty mouth and make sure that I’m all nice and hard for you?” Harry suggested to Louis as he laid down on his back. 

Louis eagerly scrambled to remove Harry’s boxers and suck the tip of his dick into his mouth. 

“Z, can you get the lube?” 

“Uh, yeah, sure.” Zayn picked up the bottle from the nightstand. He felt a little confused with the entire emotional rollercoaster, as well as what his role would be here. He wanted to cuddle and comfort, since Louis clearly was upset. But Louis wanted to be fucked, not comforted. Or should he view it as comfort by fucking. It felt weird. 

Zayn’s thoughts were interrupted by Harry’s moan. Right. Lube. 

He coated his fingers and shuffled forward to Louis, whose enthusiasm in blow jobs hadn’t lessened one bit while Zayn’s thoughts had run wild, and made sure he was sufficiently wet. He was also very loose and puffy from whatever went on at the in-party. Zayn would have to ask about that later. Perhaps make it a little game and make Louis tell him all the details, just to see him blush in that gorgeous way of his. 

Once Harry decided it was time to fuck, Louis moved from sucking his dick to riding it. His sexy ass bounced eagerly on Harry’s monstrosity of a dick. He let out whimpers and exclamations of  _ yes, yes, yes _ as he threw his head back in ecstasy and tirelessly rode his dom. He came with a shout, but his dick stayed hard and he just kept going.

He was seemingly satisfied with that, his own dick rock hard and leaking, but soon Louis’ chants of pleasure turned into heart wrenching sobs. 

“Z? Zayn?” Louis cried, slowing his movements into a lazy undulation of his hips as he leaned his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry tried to accommodate his change of position and compensate for the lack of movement. “Need you. Z?”

“I’m here Lou, not going anywhere,” Zayn reassured him as he let his hands caress Louis’ back, down to the curve of his beautiful ass. “Do you want to switch? Let me fuck you a bit?” 

Louis shook his head. “No, no, no…please, please Z?” 

Zayn gave Harry a questioning glance, because he was confused. What was he supposed to do? 

Harry held Louis close, let him move his hips lazily as he alternated between begging and sobbing. It was difficult to know what was more important, pleasing Louis, comforting him or just…whatever. Zayn was at lost.

“Zayn, darling,” Harry looked at him pleadingly, “we need to do this together, alright? Take the lube and stretch Lou to three fingers.” 

Zayn looked at him in horror. Sure, Louis had been loose, but there was no way he would fit three fingers in his hole while Harry was still there. 

“Do it, Z. Please.” Harry urged.

“Please, Z, please.” Louis whined his confirmation. 

“Alright, Lou, shhh,” Harry murmured to Louis. “We’ve got you. Can you relax for us, baby?” 

“I can,” Louis said and his body went limp. He just laid there, impaled on Harry’s dick, face in his neck and let his entire body relax.

“Good boy.” Harry praised and Zayn started to wiggle his finger into Louis’ hole, right along Harry’s dick. 

“Yessss,” Louis whispered.

“Lou, do you remember your safeword?” Harry continued speaking right into Louis’ ear.

“Yes, Harry.”

“Can you tell me your safeword?” 

“Red. But no. No red.” 

“No red, I know. But remember to let me know if it is red, alright?” 

“Mmm.” 

It was no problem for Zayn to get two fingers into Louis, he had been thoroughly loosened by their earlier activities. He was mesmerised by the look of Louis’ hole stretching to accommodate both Harry’s girth and his fingers. 

He couldn’t help but fondle Harry’s balls, drawn tight towards his body as they were. He also couldn’t help to lean down and lick where the three of them were connected. Harry hissed at the feeling. Louis let out another excited  _ yesss.  _

The third finger was a tight fit, but eventually Zayn managed to wiggle it in. 

“I’m not sure this will work, H.” 

“It’ll work. Our Louis can handle it, can’t you baby?” 

“I can, I can. Fuck me, Z.” Louis demanded, once again getting himself all worked up. 

“We’re ready, Z,” Harry encouraged him. “Just go slow and we’ll be okay.”

Okay, he could do this. No problem. His mates needed him, trusted him, he could do this. 

Once again Zayn squeezed out a generous amount of lube into his palm. He gave himself a few pulls as he coated his dick, only then realising that he too was painfully hard. His body was apparently not quite as worried as his mind was. 

As Zayn lined up, he looked into Harry’s calm and sure eyes. There was no doubt or worries in those eyes. Alright. He could do this. 

Zayn started to slowly push his dick into Louis. Both of his mates hissed at the pressure and as soon as the head of his dick was past the ring of muscles, Louis lost it. 

“Yes, yes, yes, fuck, oh my god. Yes!! Fuck, yes. Yes.” Louis chanted desperately, voice gradually increasing in volume. He tried to push backwards, fuck himself on the two dicks that were penetrating him. 

Harry grabbed a steady hold of his waist. “Louis! Stay still. Zayn and I are the ones moving, you stay still!”

“Yes. Oh my god!! Yes, yes, yes.”

“Fuck!” Zayn couldn’t keep quiet, because the pressure on his dick was  _ glorious _ ! Fucking hell, this was not going to last very long. 

Louis’ sexy heat and desperately satisfied chants and mewls were basically vibrating in the room. Harry’s rock hard dick was a steady presence right next to his. The drag was incredible. The feeling of both of his lovers on his dick was amazing.

Once Zayn was balls deep, Louis screamed in pleasure, no doubt in a bit of pain too. Then he came. Come spurting onto Harry’s chest and his hole barely able to spasm around the stretch of two dicks. 

Fuck, that was hot. 

“Move, Zayn.” Harry demanded, and yeah, he really needed to do that. 

He pulled halfway out and thrust back in with a force that made Louis move up a bit. 

“Fuck,” Harry groaned and pressed Louis down again by his hips. 

The next thrust was the same, and the next and the next. 

If that wasn’t the most delicious thing of all. Zayn doing all of the fucking while Harry just moved Louis back into position. It was slow and deliberate, but desperate and intense at the same time. 

This was all done for the purpose of soothing and comforting, but there was an animalistic edge to it all, that filled the air with so much raw, carnal need that Zayn was sure they’d all go mad with it. 

It was already messing with his head, this passionate feeling of power that split his focus into pieces. There was the powerful, dominant need to take. To take all the pleasure his body was craving and screaming for. There was an equally intense urge to give. To give so much pleasure to both of his lovers that they never wanted to go without. He felt the need to fill them up, with love, with come, with his energy. He wanted both of his mates to have a piece of him with them at all times. 

“Fuck, Zayn, I’m going to come,” Harry’s voice was barely audible beneath Louis’ screams and whines and sounds of mindblowing pleasure as he came for the third time. 

A handful of thrusts after the warning, Zayn could feel Harry’s dick twitch next to his and that was what tipped him over the edge too. He slammed into Louis with as much force as he could manage and let go. 

“Yessss…” Louis whined. 

Zayn eased out and helped Harry lift Louis off him and lay him on the bed. He was completely out of it, a small blissful smile on his face.

“That was….” Zayn was at a loss of words. 

“Amazing. So amazing. Thank you, darling.” Harry smiled at him. “Come give me a kiss.” 

Zayn went willingly, laid on top of Harry, where Louis had just been, and kissed the love of his life with an amount of emotion he’d never felt before. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one has proof read this. Point out the weirdos so I can fix. 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos. <3 
> 
> Until next time. 
> 
> // MM


	16. Waking up alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovelies. The beautiful Louis of our world inspired the title of this chapter. I wanted to start the chapter with "Nothing wakes you up, like waking up alone", but it felt like plagiarism. It's a wonderful album we've gotten. Can't wait to see him live. 
> 
> I've struggled a bit with the storyline, but it's coming together. I think I have a clear path until the angst begins at least. I've outlined all the angsty bits, but I really have no idea how to get to the other side of said angst. 
> 
> But for now, here's a new chapter, completely smutless for some weird reason. I hope you like it.
> 
> Come visit me on twitter: @28medicine

Louis woke up surrounded by softness and fluffy pillows. He yawned and stretched his naked body, registering soreness here and there. As he moved his arms against the coolness of the sheets, he realised he was alone in the triad-sized bed. He smiled remembering that the two times he’d woken up during the night, both of his mates had attentively given him the best aftercare. He’d been fed and hydrated, he’d been carried into the bath, helped to the toilet and given lots and lots of cuddles and caresses.

Louis had to wrestle with the duvet and blankets he was covered in before he managed to get free and sit up on the bed. He winced at the movement. Yeah, he was definitely sore in certain places. 

The sun filtered in through the blinds and it looked like it was way past morning already. Louis’ bare feet touched the rug beneath the bed as he climbed down and went to relieve himself in the bathroom. When he came back, he decided to dig through his mates’ dresser for some suitable clothing for himself. 

Dressed in one of Harry’s old band t-shirts and Zayn’s knitted socks, Louis silently descended the stairs as he looked for his mates. He wasn’t trying to be quiet and stealthy, but as a sub he had been programmed to do just that. A sub should not be seen or heard, unless specifically addressed or put on display by a dom.

The sound of low murmuring voices carried out from the living room. Louis stopped in the doorway and observed the beautiful scene in front of him. 

Harry was sitting on the sofa facing away from the door with his arm stretched out on the backrest. Zayn was leaning against Harry, cuddled in under his arm and looking all sorts of cozy. 

“It just seems like an extreme reaction, and it worries me.” Zayn said in a low voice. “What if he’s not made for that sort of thing? I don’t want us to keep hurting him.”

Louis’ breath got caught in his throat at Zayn’s words. Had he fucked up? Was he a disappointment?

“I don’t know, Z.” Harry said, hand coming down to squeeze Zayn’s shoulder. “Obviously we weren’t prepared for a reaction of that intensity, but I’m not sure if it’s totally uncommon. I have never cared for a sub after an in-party before, so I don’t know if this is the level to expect.”

“I don’t want him subjected to anything harmful, H. I love him, you know that, right?” 

Louis let out an audible gasp just as Harry admitted knowledge of the depth of Zayn’s emotions. Both men turned around on the sofa to look at Louis, who then felt exposed in just a band t-shirt and socks. He fiddled with the hem of the shirt in an attempt to pull it down and cover more of his legs. That only resulted in the t-shirt slipping off one of his shoulders. 

“Good morning, Lou. Come and sit with us, baby.” Harry showed his dimpled smile as he extended a hand towards Louis in an inviting gesture. 

“There’s breakfast here for you. Or maybe it’s more of a lunch?” Zayn chuckled as he moved to make room for Louis between him and Harry. 

Louis went willingly, stunned into silence by Zayn’s shocking reveal just a few seconds ago. 

Zayn loved him? How could that be? He’d only lived here a short amount of time. Sure, Louis had had a fantasy or two about his mates eventually developing real love for him, but he didn’t think that would happen until they all were old and grey, when enough time had passed by to make it almost impossible not to love someone.

As soon as Louis had rounded the sofa he was pulled into Harry’s lap. Zayn shuffled closer and took both of Louis’ hands into his own. 

“How are you feeling?” Zayn asked as his beautiful brown eyes flitted around and searched Louis’ face. For what, he didn’t know. 

“There’s some soreness, but I’m all good.” Louis admitted as he pulled his knees up to his chest and wiggled his feet under Zayn’s thigh.

Zayn placed a kiss on his forehead. “That’s good. I was worried about you.”

The coffee table was brimming with breakfast food. Harry and Zayn had clearly already eaten, but there was still a lot left. Zayn poured a cup of coffee from the thermos and handed it to Louis. Then he suggested that Louis eat at least one of the sandwiches and preferably some of the fruits and pastries as well. 

They sat in silence while Louis drank his coffee and gobbled down a cheese and cucumber sandwich. Harry kept rubbing his back and Zayn’s fingers drew patterns on his shins. Louis felt cared for. 

As Louis was nibbling on a vanilla danish and getting flakes all over himself and Harry, the dom decided it was time to talk. 

“How do you feel about yesterday, Lou?” Harry asked.

“Good. Yesterday went good, right?” Louis answered with a sinking feeling of this ending in a punishment for some fuck up he wasn’t aware of.

“How much do you remember?” 

“Uh, wh-what do you mean, Sir? We were in your office and when we were done, you carried me to bed and took care of me?”

“Lou…” Zayn started, a pained look on his face. 

“You had a rather severe response to the activities yesterday, Louis.” Harry stilled his hand rubbing at Louis’ back. “You were in major distress, inconsolable until we were able to figure out what you wanted.”

Oh, right. _ That. _

“Lou, you called us Harry and Zayn.” Zayn said, a small smile playing on his lips. 

Louis paled. Shit. He _ had _ fucked up.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. Sirs. Masters. I’m sorry. So sorry.” Louis hid his face as best as he could behind the hand that wasn’t holding a half eaten danish.

“Hey, no, Louis,” Harry’s low voice soothed as he pulled Louis closer to him. “It’s okay, you were dropping, it’s alright.”

“I kind of liked it,” Zayn added, fingers circling Louis’ wrists and gently pulling his hand away from his face. “You can call me Zayn from now,” he smiled.

“Really?” Louis looked to Harry for permission.

“Sure. But only in private. If anyone else is around it’s still Sir or Master. But at home, you can call us by our names.” Harry said. 

“Thank you, Sir.” Louis smiled, feeling warmth spread in his chest. He was lucky to have two men so kind and fair as Harry and Zayn was. 

“But we still need to talk about yesterday. What were you feeling and thinking?”

Louis blushed.

“Well, it was just this intense need. Like, really, really intense.” Louis explained with a slight frown. “It was like there was two of me. One that just needed to feel safe and wanted, and one that realised that I was being a whiny brat.”

He puts the danish back on the plate on the coffee table as he continued to talk. 

“I, ehm, the needy part of me thought that- uhh, that you were going to leave me and needed confirmation that you weren’t.” Louis blushed at the stupid confession.

“Oh, honey,” Zayn exclaimed and leaned in to press another kiss on Louis’ forehead. “We wouldn’t leave you. Why would we leave you?”

As Zayn fussed over Louis, Harry was quiet for a moment before speaking. 

“You kept saying last night that you’re not ugly or disgusting. Did you really think you were?” 

“Oh. Ehm. I was worried you’d think I was.” Louis said quietly.

“You thought we’d think you were ugly and disgusting? Why?” Harry wanted to know, brows furrowed as he frowned in confusion.

“Because- b-because I was used? An- and dirty?” 

Harry sighed and leaned his forehead against Louis’ shoulder. Zayn looked completely horrified, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

“Louis. I’m going to ask you a question and I want you to answer honestly, even if you think it’s not the answer I want. Can you do that?” 

“Yes, Sir. Harry. I can do that.” 

“Did you at any time feel forced into last night’s activities in a way that was uncomfortable and, to be blunt, horrible for you?” Harry’s voice was steady and on the stern som side of the spectrum, but his eyes showed uncertainty and sorrow.

“No, no, it wasn’t horrible for me. I enjoyed it. I wanted to be good for you.” Louis said, and it was the truth. “I was good for you, right?” 

“Oh, you were baby. You were so good.” Harry said and emphasized the statement with a kiss on Louis’ cheek. “But why did it bring forth thoughts of being dirty, ugly and disgusting then?”

“I’m not- I don’t know really.” Logically it didn’t make sense to Louis either. He wasn’t uncomfortable and he didn’t know why he’d been so stupidly needy. 

The flashes of _ ‘unfuckable fat cunt’, ‘ugly bitch’ _ and _ ‘disgusting twink’ _that entered Louis’ mind were quickly shaken off and hidden, just like they were every other time they surfaced. 

“Alright. I’ll ask Liam about the reaction. Maybe he has some insight, being experienced in the area and all.” Harry decided. 

//

Harry fought a diminishing internal battle, where his instincts and observations kept telling him that something was wrong with Louis and that he needed his help. Those were completely contradicted by Louis’ assurances that everything was fine, no need for worries. There was the aspect of the guilt and shame of possibly failing as a dom, as well as the disbelief and need to take the easy way out - meaning accusing Louis for lying and then punishing the crap out of him.

But Harry prided himself with the notion of being better than that. Hell, _ Zayn _ prided himself of Harry being a better and more sensible dom than that. 

So he operated covertly. He kept observing Louis and his behaviour, determined to get to the bottom of whatever was bothering Louis. For a few weeks Harry deliberately and methodically subjected Louis to different situations and activities, just to see how he responded to it and how severe the reaction was. 

Everyday sex, bordering on the vanilla side of the spectrum, with either Harry or Zayn, or the both of them at the same time, always resulted in a satisfied and happy submissive. Scenes of different intensity with either or both of the mates wasn’t any different, besides the addition of various stages of subspace. Louis could handle punishments and took them just as beautifully as his rewards. None of that standard stuff that happened in the privacy of their home prompted any unusual reactions from Louis. 

That made Harry shift the experiments to public places, but there weren’t any indications of anything affecting Louis the same way as the initiation party had. Louis gladly and enthusiastically sucked Harry off in a crowded theatre during a popular play. He had no problem following Harry to the office and spend the day naked, wearing only a plug with a fluffy tail and some cute cat ears while kneeling at Harry’s side through boring meetings. Not even when Harry asked Louis to service one of his coworkers, because he wanted to see his kitten being fucked, did Louis respond with distress. 

Harry wasn’t any less perplexed, but at least he was coming to the conclusion that something about a group setting with strangers was triggering Louis. The real question was what that something was. 

//

Harry was growing frustrated and tired. He worked his regular hours at the office every day and then he left for Liam’s office to continue with basically the same thing he did at his own office.

For weeks Harry and Liam had conducted an investigation about the possible reasons for Louis’ reaction and about how subs general reactions to different situations. Liam’s expertise in submissive rights came in very handy, while Harry himself felt a little ashamed for not remembering this stuff from school. But then again, who really paid attention in school anyway? 

When he’d first asked Liam about the situation, the other dom was sure it sounded like typical symptoms of an abused sub with posttraumatic stress, but no one could really understand how Louis ended up with said symptoms.

Harry had really studied Louis’ file, the one that was sent to him when they were matched, but nothing indicated that Louis would have suffered any trauma. He spoke to Louis’ mother several times to interview her about Louis’ childhood and early teenage years. Could something have happened in primary school maybe, before he got his mark? But nothing, Louis’ mother didn’t have the answers Harry was seeking.

They weren’t getting anywhere and that frustrated Harry. He felt like a disappointment, a disgrace of a dom - as long as he wasn’t getting any answers, he wasn’t helping his sub. 

Harry groaned pitifully as he entered Liam’s office that gloomy Thursday evening. He flopped down on the small sofa in the corner and groaned even more pitifully, demanding attention like a child.

“Hm?” Liam barely looked up from the piles of paper in front of him. Harry knew that most of those piles were cases that Liam had dug up to prove that abused subs showed the same behaviour that Louis had. They still couldn’t figure out why Louis, not abused, had said symptoms.

“Lima, please tell me you have some good news?” Harry whined and got no response at all.

“Why can’t we just have Niall infiltrate the territory, so to speak? They’re friends, Louis will tell him things in confidence and then we’ll know.”

“I will not have my sub betray the trust of his friends, Harry!” Liam snapped. “He is not a tool to use any way we find fit, he’s a human being.”

Harry closed his eyes in shame. “I know, I’m sorry Liam,” he murmured. 

“I think I have some news though,” Liam smirked victoriously. 

Harry scrambled off the sofa and rounded the desk Liam was sitting behind. 

“Look at this,” Liam spread several documents and old news articles on the desk. Harry took one in each hand and quickly scanned them through. 

“Twenty years ago there were at least eight cases of doms filing reports against the school their sub went to. They were all dismissed with claims that the sub in question was lying or that their treatment had been part of the curriculum.” Liam explained as Harry kept looking over document after document.

“Then fifteen years ago, a school up north had to close due to the massive onslaught of accusations of subs being abused whilst living there.” Liam continued. “Again, nothing stuck legally since none of the accusations could be proven. The school lost all it’s students and had to close.”

Harry took his time to read through everything Liam had dug up. Once he was done, he felt a strange mix of anger, relief and fear roaming in his chest. He looked up at Liam, serious in his demeanor. 

“So you mean that Louis was abused by the people at his school? And that they’re trying to cover it up?” 

“I’m saying that there’s a possibility that whatever trauma Louis has suffered, could have happened while he was at London Academy,” Liam corrected.

“Well,” Harry places his hands on his hips, suit jacket crinkling as he did, and breathed out heavily through his nose. He was seeing red. “I guess we’ll have to pay that school a visit then, won’t we?” 

“Wait! Harry, stop, wait.” Liam grabbed Harry by the arm when he started to make his way towards the door. 

“What?” 

“It’s late and you’re tired. There’s no use trying to go there tonight. The school won’t let anyone in this late.”

“Fine!” Harry huffed. “But I’m going first thing in the morning! And you’re coming with me.” 

“I’ll go with you,” Liam confirmed and Harry stormed out of the office without another word. 

As he reached his car, Harry dug up his phone. He quickly typed a message and hit send before tossing the phone on the passenger seat and starting the car.

_ Kitten. I want you to wear your black tail and ears, and kneel by the front door when I get home. Feel free to add some sexy lingerie of your choice. I’ll be there in twenty minutes. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens. 
> 
> Thank you for all your lovely comments. <3 
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> // MM


	17. Kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely lovelies. 
> 
> Finally a new chapter! Yay! Some of you read the note i left a few days ago and know that I've been having a rough few months. I deleted the note, since it made me lose three subscribers. Wtf? Hahaha. 
> 
> Hope you're all safe and okay. 
> 
> Anyway. Here's a new chapter. Enjoy. And add me on Twitter: @28medicine

Louis flinched visibly when his phone went off on the coffee table. He was lounging on the sofa and the book he’d been completely immersed in fell to his lap, as one hand came up to his chest to calm his spooked heart.

Fucking hell, this thing was going to give him a heart attack one of these days. Louis glared at the phone as he reached for it to see what was causing this disturbance. 

_ Kitten. I want you to wear your black tail and ears, and kneel by the front door when I get home. Feel free to add some sexy lingerie of your choice. I’ll be there in twenty minutes. _

Louis read the message twice before his brain understood the instruction. He raced up the stairs and made a beeline for the playroom. _ Shit, shit, shit. _ Where was the black tail? Louis hadn’t used the thick black one yet and was unsure if it even was in the playroom. 

Some rummaging in the drawers of the playroom cabinet revealed both items needed. Louis grabbed them and hurried to his room. He didn’t have time to shower, but that didn’t matter much. He was always kept clean, inside and out. And it wasn’t like a full day of lounging with a book in his lap had caused any sweating.

Louis placed the tail and ears on his bed and quickly undressed. He grabbed his little makeup bag from the desk and went to stand in front of the mirror. Carefully he lined his upper lash lines with a black eyeliner pencil, to make his eyes look a bit more like a cat’s. Then he chose to apply a layer of peach nude lipstick, just because he wanted to. 

When looking through his dresser for some suitable lingerie, Louis felt a thrill rush through his body. His dick was already getting hard. Over the weeks he’d come to realise that he loved pet play with Harry. Theirs was a very mild type of pet play, but still close enough to be called just that. Harry didn’t want Louis to actually act like a kitten all the time, more to adopt a few kitten-like characteristics while wearing a tail plug and a pair of fluffy ears. That mostly meant that Louis was lazily lounging around the house and stubbornly ignoring Harry until he got enough warmth and cuddles before they fucked.

Louis chose a pair of lace panties that were open in the back - for easy access, but also so that the tail would fit. The lace that wrapped around his hips was broad and had the pattern of roses. He really liked that model of underwear and had several pairs of them in different colours. These ones were black, to match the tail and ears. To that Louis chose a garter belt in the same type of lace, a sheer negligee that ended just below his hips and a pair of thigh high stockings, all in black. 

Louis felt sexy and beautiful. 

He grabbed the bottle of lube from his bedside table, bent over the bed and quickly fingered himself, before coating the plug in a generous layer and pushing it into his hole. The stretch was a bit much after that short of a fingering, but Louis loved the sting of it.

He carefully placed the fluffy ears on his head and tousled his hair to hide the headband. He took the bottle of Harry’s cologne that Louis had managed to snatch into his room and sprayed twice into the air in front of him. He rushed through the cloud of sexy dom-smelling cologne and sprinted out of the room. He almost flew down the stairs and towards the front door in his excitement, but thought better of it and turned towards the living room instead. Louis almost collided with Zayn as he rushed to get a throw pillow to kneel on. 

“Sorry Z,” Louis said and kissed Zayn’s cheek in a hurry. Zayn just chuckled and continued his way upstairs.

Louis knelt on the pillow by the front door, closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm down. _ Breathe in, breathe out. _ It was difficult to sit still. Excitement was roaring through Louis’ veins and his rock hard dick was pulsating almost painfully. He couldn’t wait to feel his Dom’s large hands on him.

Once he had managed to somewhat calm himself down, Zayn crouched down behind him and pressed his lips hotly against Louis’ ear.

“You’re very beautiful tonight, kitten. Here’s another accessory for you.” 

Zayn reached around and fastened a thin collar around Louis’ neck. He then attached a thin velvet leash to the ring in the front of the collar.

“Now you’re ready.” Zayn said with another hot kiss to Louis’ jawline before he stood and walked away. 

Louis’ hands reached up and felt around his neck. They didn’t usually include collars in their scenes, even though there were several hanging in the playroom cabinet. This one was black, Louis knew. It was the velvet one with delicate lace on either side of the thin velvet strip. 

Louis felt dizzy with anticipation. 

He took another deep breath to calm down and then he arranged the leash to lay neatly in front of him. He straightened his back and placed both hands on his knees with the leash laying loosely across both of his palms. He hoped that Harry would interpret it as Louis offering both the leash and himself to him. Then he closed his eyes and waited. 

//

Harry made sure to rattle his keys extra loudly when he unlocked the front door. That way Louis wouldn’t be taken by surprise, if he had relaxed a little too much while waiting. 

The sight in front of him when he opened the door made Harry forget how to breathe. There, kneeling in the middle of the entryway, was his gorgeous sub, looking all kinds of sinful. Louis’ celestial blue eyes held nothing but trust and hunger as they were directed at him. He was truly ethereal. How did Harry ever get this lucky? 

After a second or two of composing himself, Harry stepped inside and locked the front door behind him. 

“Well, look at you, my pretty kitty.” The roughness of Harry’s voice was surprising even to himself. 

Louis lifted his hands and presented the leash, all while looking up at Harry with those large, trusting eyes. Harry’s dick was rapidly filling up and fuck - this was going to be a quickie if he didn’t reign himself in. 

“You’ve made yourself look so pretty for me, kitten. Excellent choice in lingerie.” Harry said as he accepted the leash and stepped in closer, fingers caressing Louis’ cheek.. 

“Thank you, sir.” 

Harry clutched the back of Louis’ head with one hand as the other tautened the leash, bringing Louis a bit forward and up towards his crotch. 

“And you put your makeup on. Even wearing lipstick… I bet those lips would look pretty around my cock.” Harry suggested as Louis nuzzled against his hard dick through the fabric of his slacks.

Louis looked up at him, a clear question in his eyes. Harry nodded once and the sub wasted no time to unzip the slacks and eagerly liberating Harry’s dick from it’s confines.

“Go ahead, darling, wanna feel your mouth.” 

Harry hissed at the first sensation of Louis’ hot, hungry mouth enclosing his dick. Louis was naturally good at sucking dick, but these past few weeks he’d started to flick his tounge in a way that was simply maddening.

“Yeah… Fuck- just like that, kitten.” Harry closed his eyes and let the pleasure drain away all the worry and annoyance. 

As soon as Harry felt Zayn’s presence in the hallway he opened his eyes. Zayn was coming towards him with a smirk playing on his lips. 

He grabbed the lapels of Harry’s suit jacket and drew him in for a deep snog. Fuck, it felt good to have both of his boys’ lips on him.

“Let’s get this off,” Zayn purred as he pushed Harry’s jacket off his shoulders. Damn, maybe Harry should have asked him to dress like a kitten too. He’d be just as gorgeous as Louis with fluffy ears and eyeliner. 

Zayn hung the jacket on the coat rack and then pressed himself against Harry’s back, letting his hands roam up and down his abs.

“How about we move this to the playroom? Or better yet, the bedroom?” Zayn suggested. 

Harry groaned at Louis’ mouth doing something extra magical. The thought of just fucking one or both of his boys and then falling asleep, was appealing, but there was a reason he’d asked for his kitten tonight. 

“No, not tonight- that’s enough, kitten.” Harry guided Louis away from his dick and tuck it back into his pants. “Tonight, we’re staying downstairs. I have to feed my kitten, don’t I?” 

Zayn’s eyes darkened in understanding and he muttered under his breath as he began to move into the kitchen. 

“Stand up, kitten. Are you hungry?” 

Louis stood up on shaky legs. He looked up at Harry with glassy eyes and nodded slowly. His lipstick was smeared and fuck did he look gorgeous. Harry couldn’t help but to press his mouth against Louis’ and taste him. 

“You walk ahead of me,” Harry said once he drew back. “I want to look at that outfit of yours.” 

Louis was a bit unsteady, but he managed to walk all the way to the kitchen and the kitchen island that Zayn was waiting by. 

One part of the kitchen island was special made occasions like Harry had in mind for the night. It had reinforcements in strategic places and several hooks and rings placed under the countertop. 

Zayn stepped forward and drew Louis in for a kiss. Then he lifted him up to sit on the kitchen island, before he went to rummage in one of the refrigerators. 

Harry was surprised and very pleased with the changes that Louis’ presence had brought up in Zayn. Before Louis, Zayn was mostly unwilling to do things that were considered play. He’d sometimes allow it for Harry’s sake, but rarely craved any of the kind for himself. 

Now he was often discussing and even planning scenes with Harry, or he used Louis for his own pleasure and entertainment the way most doms did. Zayn loved to stick all sorts of things into Louis bum just as much as Harry did. Just yesterday he had Louis lie across his lap while leisurely fingering him with four fingers - without letting him come - just because Zayn had felt like doing so. Harry was very, very pleased - with both of his boys! 

At first Zayn hadn’t understood Harry’s decision to add the changes to the kitchen island. Lately, however, he’d been helping Harry buy all sorts of stuff they might need in a scene like this. And now he was choosing the supplies. 

Harry stepped in between Louis’ legs and drew him close. He grabbed his ass with both hands and leaned in to capture those messy lips in his. Louis moaned into his mouth. Harry knew how much Louis loved the feeling of his work clothes against his naked or nearly naked body. He’d expressed that specific fascination many, many times. 

The clang of a ceramic bowl placed on the kitchen island brought Harry’s focus back. 

“I want you to kneel on the countertop, like a good kitten.” he instructed. 

Louis gave him a weird look, but followed his dom’s instruction. 

“I think kitty needs to drink milk,” Zayn cooed. “Don’t you want some milk?”

Louis took the bowl that was placed in his hands and went to move it to the counter. Harry made a noise of disapproval, so he glared at him suspiciously and slowly lifted the bowl of cold milk to his lips. 

When both Harry and Zayn nodded at the action, Louis took careful sips of the milk, kneeling graciously on the countertop.

“Good kitty.” Zayn praised and Louis beamed. Beautiful.

“And maybe our kitten needs to eat something, hm?” Harry asked as he went to the counter where Zayn had placed all sorts of supplies.

“What does kitty want to eat? Grapes? Hot dogs? Cucumber? Boiled eggs? Thick sausage?” Harry asked, smile turning a little devilish, as he pictured all of that in Louis’ ass. Oh, they were going to have so much fun. 

Harry filled the sink with hot water and placed a few items in there. Then he grabbed a few items and returned to his boys. 

Louis was just finishing up his bowl and tilted it to pour the remainder of the milk into his mouth. Quite a few splashes of milk trickled down his chin and stained his delicate negligee. 

“Look at that. You’ve completely dirtied yourself.” Zayn took the bowl and kissed away the droplets on Louis’ chin. He continued to clean Louis neck and chest with his mouth. They really should be kittens, both of them. 

Zayn removed the wet negligee and continued to hungrily kiss down Louis’s belly. The sub let his head fall back as he closed his eyes and moaned. 

Harry just watched as Zayn expertly maneuvered Louis into a lying position. They had talked about this weeks and weeks ago, when Louis just had moved in, but not in any real amount of detail. This was more like Zayn was reading Harry’s plans straight from his mind. Harry had to show his appreciation by feeling him up just a tiny bit. 

Louis was on his belly on the top of the kitchen island, cheek against the cold marble countertop. Zayn took his leash, straightened it to the point that Louis couldn’t lift his head and started fastening it to one of the loops underneath the countertop. 

“What’s your colour, pet?” He asked and Harry felt a huge surge of pride rush through him. His beautiful mate was such a skilled dom, even though the world would never recognise him as such. 

Louis just blinked in surprise, so Harry smacked him on his gorgeous ass. “Answer him, or you’ll get more of this.” 

“G-green, sir.” 

“Nice kitty.”

Once the leash was fastened Zayn asked if they would use all the restraints. One of the island drawers held, amongst other play related things, a set of leather cuffs for both arms and feet, that could be fastened to the hooks and rings. They decided to use them all, now that they finally had a chance. 

When Louis was securely restrained and a small cushion had been placed beneath his hip bones, Zayn fed him a couple of grapes, while Harry started to carefully pull on the tail. Louis whined at the sensation.

Once the tail plug was out, Harry poured some oil into a small glass bowl and dipped his fingers in it. Then he pushed two fingers into him to check just how stretched he was, Louis pushed eagerly against his fingers, so Harry gave him another smack on the ass. 

He then picked up one of the hot dogs, reminded Louis to use his safeword if he needed and pushed the cold hot dog into Louis’ hole. 

The sub yelped and tried to shy away from it. 

“Shh,” Zayn soothed.

“Cold,” Louis mumbled.

Harry slowly fucked Louis with it and contemplated to add more hot dogs just to see his hole stretch around them. He decided against it since there were plenty of thick objects that he planned to stretch Louis out with. 

Zayn came around to stand beside Harry to enjoy the view. He leaned in to bite at Louis’ ass cheek and then took a bite of the hot dog. 

“What?” He asked when Harry chuckled. 

“Nothing.” 

Harry switched to another cold hot dog when the one he was using had become warm. Louis hissed and moaned at the sensation. 

Zayn then dove in to give Louis a thorough rimjob, hot mouth contrasting with the cold food. 

Then it was back to cold, with a firm and unyielding cucumber that Zayn pushed into Louis while Harry held his ass cheeks open. The cucumber was a bit thinner at the end and got much thicker a couple of inches in. 

Louis was whining at the sensation and writhing the best he could in his restraints. Zayn’s style when fucking their sub with an object was usually pushing it in as far as he could manage, pulling it all the way out again and watching his hole flutter and gape, and then pushing it in again to see the stretch of the hole. That was exactly what he was doing, alternating between that and putting his mouth on Louis. 

God, that was hot. Harry wanted a taste too, so they switched places and they switched vegetables to a really large and thick carrot. They all loved to insert the unforgivably hard objects and foods. The squishy ones, like dildos and sausages, were for amateurs. 

The cold carrot made way to metal spoons and ladles lifted from the warm water and placed on Louis skin. They weren’t too hot to the touch, but enough that Louis’ thighs and balls would feel the sting of heat. 

“Ah, ah, ah!” Harry chastised and smacked Louis on the ass when he started rutting against the cushion. The sub didn’t listen, so Harry asked Zayn to hand him a knife from the drawer. 

Louis freezed. “Yellow! Yellow!” He said. 

“Schh, kitten,” Harry said and crouched down so he was eye level with Louis, all while releasing the hold of the leash. 

“I’m not going to use the knife to play, I’m only going to cut your panties away, so I can get to your dick.” Harry explained soothingly. 

“Oh-” 

“I’m sorry I scared you. I should’ve asked for scissors. I’m sorry, kitten.” 

“It’s okay,” Louis mumbled. His cheeks were red and his eyes were glassy. “Thank you. You can use the knife.”

“Thank _ you _ , kitten. You’re so good for us, such a good kitten.” Harry tilted Louis’ head up and pressed a kiss on his lips. “Are you ready to continue? What’s your colour?”   
  
“Yes. Please. Green, Master.”

Harry went to cut off Louis’ very sexy panties, Zayn took the opportunity to kiss Louis and then he decided to relieve some pressure and slowly fuck Louis’ mouth. 

Harry reached under Louis to pull his dick backwards. He dug out some rope from one of the drawers and expertly tied it around the sub’s cock and balls. 

“This is what you get when trying to rut and relieve pressure without asking, kitten.” Harry explained, as he tied the end of the rope to one of the hooks under the countertop.

Louis dick was pointing straight down and if he moved there would probably be a painful stretch on his junk. 

“What’s you colour? Kitten? Zayn, stop that and let him answer.”

“G-green, very green,” Louis voice came out hoarse and completely fucked when Zayn pulled his dick out. 

Damn.

“Good, because I’m thinking that your little rutting stunt needs a punishment.” Harry reached for a wooden spoon and asked if Zayn wanted to do the honours. He didn’t. 

Louis was moaning and whining beautifully for each smack with the spoon that Harry delivered. His dick was leaking and angry red, just as his ass was. Harry’s own dick was probably the same shade of red, if he was being honest. 

“Can you get the ice cubes, Z?” Harry asked when he deemed Louis ass sufficiently red and spanked. It was wonderfully hot to the touch. Naturally, Harry couldn’t help but to lean down and give it a little kiss and bite. 

Harry and Zayn stood on either side of the kitchen island, both playing with ice cubes on Louis skin. They melted fast when placed on his hot ass. Louis whining got loud and high pitched when they were dragged across his dick. He moaned beautifully when they were pushed into him. 

“You wanna fuck him like this, Z?” 

“Yeah, fuck,” Zayn said and basically ripped his clothes off. He dipped his fingers in the bowl of oil and coated his glorious dick with it before climbing up on the island and pushing his dick into Louis in one smooth motion. 

“Oh, fuck, it’s cold.” Zayn moaned. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Harry released the rope that tied Louis’ balls to the counter, so that the stretch wouldn’t be too painful when Zayn inevitably would start to really hammer into him. 

Zayn laid down entirely on the sub, left a few bite marks on his shoulders and neck. Harry admired his boys and leisurely caressed Zayn’s beautifully lean body. He kind of wished he could climb on top of Zayn and fuck him, but he knew that he wouldn’t accept it. Or if he would, there would have to be a long, long while of prepping happening before that. So Harry opted to undress and fuck Louis mouth. 

Louis was screaming by the time the both of them came. Mostly out of pleasure, but probably of the pain of his bound dick. 

Harry released Louis’ restrains and turned him to lie on his back. The sub looked completely out of it, but moaned and whined when the rope around his dick was removed. 

“Look at you kitten, so pretty. Took everything so beautifully.” Harry combed his fingers through Louis’ hair, the cat ears clattering down on the floor. 

“Do you want to come?”   
  
Louis nodded, eyes closed and a hint of a blissful smile on his lips. 

“How do you want to come?” Zayn asked. 

Louis furrowed his brows and looked up at the man in confusion, like he didn’t understand the question. And to be fair, he probably didn’t, or didn’t know how to answer it. 

“Oh, you want me to decide how you get to come?” Zayn continued. 

Louis closed his eyes again and nodded. 

Harry leaned down, took Louis dick in his mouth and started to get it wet. Louis screamed again. This time it sounded mostly shocked, before lowering to a more deep hum of pleasure. 

Zayn dipped his fingers in the oil, lifted one of Louis’ legs out of the way and pressed a couple of them into him. Louis started to shake and if Harry was to guess, Zayn had found his prostate. 

Both Harry and Zayn held him down against the countertop as the boy was almost vibrating, breaths coming out in harsh, loud puffs and a constant stream of moans leaving his throat. 

When he came, he did so loudly and beautifully, almost thrashing out of his mates’ grips for a long while before going entirely limp. 

He was gone. Subspace. 

//

Zayn barely slept that night. Not because he wasn’t tired, but because _ Harry _didn’t sleep that night. 

They had carried Louis upstairs to their bed for aftercare. When Louis came to he drank a bit, ate some fruit and fell asleep. Harry had gone downstairs to clean up and clear his head, while Zayn stayed with Louis. 

An hour later he came back to bed, but Zayn could feel him not sleeping. 

Zayn drifted off but couldn’t really catch that deep sleep. Everytime he came to, he could feel - and sometimes hear - Harry being awake. 

Just after 3 am Harry left the bed. Twenty minutes later Zayn was done waiting for him to come back, so he went looking for him. 

There was a light in the kitchen, so Zayn went to see what was going on. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Harry was startled, where he was sitting by the kitchen table. He had a cup of tea in his hands and took a sip of it before claiming there was nothing wrong. 

“Harry,” Zayn said sternly, real worry creeping up his ribcage. “We don’t lie to each other. I _ know _ that you haven’t slept for one second tonight. Now, _ please _, tell me what’s the matter? Maybe I can help?” 

Harry sighed and turned towards Zayn, now standing next to him, and pressed his face against his stomach. 

“It’s just…. I’m so worried,” Harry explained. 

“I gathered that much,” Zayn said as he pulled out another chair and sat down, taking hold of both of Harry’s hands. “Worried about what?” 

“Louis.” 

Zayn looked pointedly at his partner to let him know that he expected the full answer without having to drag it out.

“Liam found some really disturbing information going back decades,” Harry started, and Zayn could instantly hear that this was something heavy that had shook Harry to the core. “Information about subs being abused at schools.”

“What?” Zayn felt sick to his stomach.

“Yeah. Lots of cases, but nothing was ever proved. The subs were accused of lying and they were dismissed. Some school had to close and I don’t know…” 

“That’s horrible!” Zayn exclaimed.

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, looking close to tears. Zayn had probably never seen Harry in this state. “Did- did you notice something at Louis’ school? My gut is telling me that whatever is causing his PTSD-like symptoms has to do with that school.”

“I…” Zayn stopped to think. Had there been something wrong? He was so immersed in either boredom or his art, so he didn’t really notice anything else. “I don’t know. I don’t think I was paying enough attention to notice.” he confessed. 

Harry sighed, leaning his head against Zayn’s shoulder. 

“Wait, there was this one time- like, a couple of days where Louis wasn’t himself,” Zayn suddenly remembered. “I called you about it, remember?” 

A wave of guilt washed through Zayn. Had Louis been abused when he was right there? Could he have prevented it if he’d just paid a bit more attention? 

“Oh yeah. We’ll have to check exactly when that was, so I can bring it up tomorrow.” 

“What’s tomorrow?” 

“Liam and I are going to the school to get some answers.” 

“I’m coming with.” Zayn decided stubbornly.

“No, Liam and I are lawyers, we can claim professional reason to be there.” 

“I’m coming with.”

“But, Z-”

“I’m. Coming. With.” Zayn repeated slowly, eyes boring into Harry’s. He was going, end of discussion. 

“Fine!” 

“Thank you.” Zayn smiled sweetly and returned to bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much kinky? I got carried away. 
> 
> Leave me beautiful comments. They help my motivation and writing. <3 
> 
> Until next time.
> 
> // MM


	18. On the hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure my drafts modify themselves while I'm not paying attention.  
How are you feeling, lovelies?

“Alright, Kingston, I need some fucking answers right this minute!” Harry roared as the door to dean Kingston’s office hit the wall with a loud bang as it was thrown open. 

A petite assistant on high heels was running after and Mr Styles:ing him every other breath, in a diligent effort to stop him - and Zayn and Liam - from storming into said office.

The boy that was sucking the dean off was startled and stood up to look at the commotion with wide eyes. Dean Kingston was completely red in the face as he hurriedly tucked his dick back into his slacks. 

“You can go back to class, Robert. We’ll deal with this later.” The dean addressed the boy, who scurried out of the room. 

“I’m sorry, Dean Kingston, I tried to stop them, but-” The assistant was practically hyperventilating in her hysterics and apologies before the dean dismissed her. 

“Mr Styles,” the dean bore his eyes into Harry. “This is completely unacceptable behaviour. Surely a prominent dom as yourself would be aware of that.” 

“Your school is completely unacceptable behaviour-” Harry started but was cut off by Zayn’s hand on his arm and Liam’s tone of voice. 

“Harry!  _ I  _ will handle this, just like we decided earlier.” Liam gave him a pointed glare. 

“Fine!” Harry was being a petulant child, but he didn’t care. He had to help Louis and that wasn’t done by being silent and playing the games that were adulthood and maturity.

“Have a seat, gentlemen, and tell me how I can help you today,” Dean Kingston sighed, clearly trying to compose himself, and gestured towards the sofa on one side of the office. 

“Thank you, Dean Kingston. We have reason to belive that some of your students are subjected to abuse,” Liam said in a calm and professional tone once he’s made himself comfortable on the sofa. 

“I beg your pardon! Mr…?”

“Payne.”

“Mr Payne. On what kind of grounds are you making these allegations? These very serious allegations.” The dean demanded to know.

“Mr Styles’ sub is showing symptoms of posttraumatic stress, the exact symptoms that is often seen in abuse victims. Our investigation suggests that his traumatic experiences occurred during his time here.” Liam explained in a professional manner. 

The dean was silent for a while. His eyebrows furrowed as he was clearly thinking about this. 

“I’m very sorry to hear that,” he then said with genuine sympathy in his voice. The dean turned to address Harry. 

“I can assure you, Mr Styles, none of our students are being abused. Not now and not before. I would never allow that sort of thing! We only train them according to the agreement between us and the dominant. This is why most everything is recorded and sent to the doms.”

“But that’s the thing right there, there were inconsistencies with Louis’ recordings.” Harry reminded in an accusatory tone. “There were recordings missing and I never got any answers as to why that was.”

The dean drew in a deep breath and was just about to say something when Zayn interrupted him. 

“There were recordings missing? Why wasn’t I told about this?” Zayn turned to Harry with his questions. 

Harry sighed. “I honestly forgot about it. I mean, I knew something was weird, but then we got him out and I forgot about it.”

Harry’s face hardened as he turned to the dean again. “That, however, doesn’t explain why I wasn’t contacted with information about why there was footage missing, just like we agreed on when we spoke that time.”

“Mr Styles, you have to understand that there’s nothing to report. I checked twice and the reason there’s no footage of Louis, is that he was sick with a stomach bug and didn’t attend class that week. Along with several other students.”

“No, that’s not true,” Zayn piped up and Harry nodded in agreement, looking pointedly at the dean. “Louis attended class every day I was here, even the days when he was feeling under the weather and wanted to stay in bed. The nurse actually informed him that he couldn’t skip an entire day of classes.”

Dean Kingston looked confused at that. 

“It is clear to me that there are a few inconsistencies here.” Liam cut in. “Dean Kingston, is it possible that there are nefarious things going on at this school without you knowing about them?”

“No! What kind of a dean do you think I am? Nothing hidden goes on at this school and I fully trust my staff to conduct the education of our students according to regulations!” 

“Dean, with all do respect, even you have to recognise that something doesn’t add up with the situation. Is it possible for us to speak to some of your staff? The nurses perhaps?” Liam asked patiently, while Harry just wanted to pull his hair out or bang his head on the wall out of frustration. 

“Do you have a warrant from a judge?” The dean asked. 

“No, we do not,” Liam answered honestly. 

“Then no. I’m afraid I can’t allow you to talk to anyone at this school.”

“Kingston! Surely you understand why we have to at least talk to some of the teachers here?” Harry nearly shouted, as he was getting angry and desperate. 

“Harry Styles.” The dean rose from his chair and towered over his desk. “Surely  _ you  _ understand, as a respected lawyer, that I can’t just let random people run amok at my school. There’s not only the integrity of the school and it’s employees at stake, but I have to think about the safety of my students.”

“But it is the safety of your students that is compromised!” Harry went up to the desk and stared the dean straight in the eyes. 

“No. I have no evidence for such a thing. I have no reason to believe that any student is at risk at this school. Everyone in the staff has been thoroughly vetted. No one is harming any students. If you want to talk to people here, come back with a court order.”

Harry was about to punch that stupid dean right in the face, when he felt Zayn dragging him backwards. “Come on, H, let’s just go.” He whispered. “Let’s go home and take care of our Lou.”

Harry sighed and followed Zayn easily. Then Liam stepped up to the desk and put a wad of papers down on it. 

“I suspected this would happen,” Liam said. “This here is all the documents from our investigation regarding other schools where subs have been mistreated. Please, look at them and see if anything seems familiar. My contact information is in there too.” 

When they were almost out of the office Liam turned around and addressed the dean once again. 

“Emily Stewart. Did you have a reason to belive that the safety of your students was compromised when it came to her?” Liam asked coldly. The dean face was instantly drained of colour as Liam turned around and marched outside before he had a chance to find his words.

//

In the car home both Harry and Liam were cursing and muttering to themselves. 

No judge would grant that a school was subjected to an investigation due to one lone sub’s poor mental health. They either needed more subs to testify or they needed to get statements from the teachers and students some other way. 

Harry was making a mental list of all the people he knew whose subs went to that school. There were a few, his coworker was one, but no one in recent years as far as he knew.

Fuck. This might be a dead end. 

//

The second initiation party revolved around the theme of humiliation and degradation. Harry felt a lot more prepared for this one. Zayn was going to participate and they knew what to expect afterwards. 

The guests were all dressed up in their finest clothes for the formal dinner party that was tonight’s setting, fancy evening gowns and black suits. It was all very classy. They were all mingling with champagne glasses in hand, waiting for the reason they all were there, Harry’s sub - who remained nameless for the evening. 

The low chatter quieted when Zayn led in a sub that was completely covered in a rubber suit. He had been thoroughly prepped. His as was filled and he had a penis gag on, one that put a dick in his mouth as well as a thick dildo on the outside of his mouth, but Harry had yet to decide if his own dick would come out and play or not.

“This, ladies and gentlemen, is a very useful  _ thing. _ ” Harry announced loudly as he spun his sub around, showing his curvy, rubberclad body. He was pleased when he heard a few noises of approval from the guests. 

“He has many uses and he’ll demonstrate one of them right now.” Harry turned to his sub and asked him to hop up on the kitchen table on all fours. 

The rubber suit had zippers in strategic places, so Harry opened the bottom rear one and exposed the sub’s ass. He opened the zipper enough to be able to fondle his balls a bit, and display them to the audience as well. As he did so, he also checked for signs if the sub was uneasy or needed to colour out. He had a button attached to his hand, inside the rubber suit, if he needed to safeword, but Harry felt the need to pay close attention. It was his duty as a dom. 

“Go ahead, boy, release them!” Harry ordered and placed a bowl between his legs. The sub shuddered and whined in embarrassment. Nothing happened though.

“I’m not going to ask twice,” Harry growled out a warning. 

The sub started to push and writhe as he let out uncomfortable noises. He sat up more upright and continued to push. 

A lot of slimy lube came out first, Harry had made sure to use a lot of the alien slime lube just to be safe. Not too long into the pushing, the sub’s gorgeous asshole started to protrude as it stretched to push the object out, to push the egg out. Harry had put six extra large hard boiled eggs in the sub’s ass. 

The white of the egg was clearly visible and some of the guests gasped. 

“Is he laying eggs?” A woman asked loudly. 

“Looks more like birthing,” another replied as the egg disappeared back into the sub’s ass, just to be pushed halfway out again. 

When the first egg was out and placed in the bowl, Harry felt a forceful surge of pride for his sub. He was doing so good with the humiliation and with birthing the eggs. 

Someone commented on his gape just before Harry urged on the next egg to be pushed out. It took a while for the sub to be all empty again. The guests certainly enjoyed the show and Harry felt very proud to be able to show off how extremely good his sub could be. Even Zayn looked a bit proud. 

During the first course the sub was allowed to rest for a moment. He was kneeling on the floor between Harry and Zayn, leaning against Harry’s thigh. 

The conversation topics around the table was continuously about how to use the sub or how Harry should train him. 

During the main course the sub was laid on his back on the table and used in different ways. His arms and legs were moved in every which way. Some wanted him to hold their glass or their cutlery, some wanted to have a peak at the gape and hopefully stick something in it. One of the caterers placed a tray of foods on his stomach and people made sure to feel him up as they reached for the tray. 

“Styles, you should really stretch him and train him to hold a wine bottle.” One of the men said across the table. 

“The thought has crossed my mind, but I didn’t have time to train him for tonight,” Harry chuckled. And the thought of having his sub hold an entire wine bottle in his ass, and serve it, was exhilarating. Maybe one day. 

Zayn scoffed loudly when someone told a story about their sub being used as a cereal bowl - just stretch the ass out, pour in milk and your cereal of choice and grab a spoon. Harry placed a hand on his thigh to calm him down. Some of these doms were… peculiar. 

“Have you put your fist into him yet? Use him like a hand puppet.” Another man asked and laughed. 

No, that was also on Harry’s to do-list/wishlist. Oh the things he wanted to stick into his sub. How awesome was it that they had their whole lives to play around with that. Maybe tomorrow they could engage in some sort of doctor play? 

The dessert was almost done when one of the ladies came to Harry and asked in a hushed voice, “Can we start playing with him now?” 

“What did you have in mind?” Harry asked amusedly. 

“Well, I’ve been watching that dildo on his face all evening, but now that I think about it, I’d much rather sit on his dick.”

“Go ahead. Let him know if or when he’s allowed to come though.” 

The woman removed her gown and revealed an equally stylish set of lingerie. She took off the panties too and crawled onto the table. Several of the people who were still eating looked at her with interest. 

“You’re not allowed to come until someone says so.” The woman purred sadistically as she leaned over the sub. “I’m going to use your dick, but I thought I’d show you what you’re getting first. Keep your eyes open and take a good look.”

She turned around and sunk her pussy onto the dildo, making sure to sink down extra far down, so that her ass was right on the sub’s face. She rode the dildo quite forcefully for a while, before moving to release the sub’s dick from his rubber suit and fuck it instead. 

Another woman took the place on the dildo, so there were two people riding the sub. When one of them was done, another one took that place. When most women, of the five that were present, had stilled their desires, a man decided that he too wanted to ride the sub on the table. He leaned in and whispered to the sub that he was to come when the man rode him. That was a relief for Harry, since he’d noticed the signs that the sub was going to come soon. If he came, Harry would have to punish him in front of these people, and he didn’t feel like doing that today. 

The sub came twice while the man rode him. Then yet another woman took her pleasure from him while a man fucked his ass. That seemed to be the end of him laying down on the table, since he was quickly moved to bend over the table so that people could fuck him. Harry removed his gag, it had been worn long enough. 

Eventually the guests were satisfied and the party started to die down. Both Harry and Zayn got praise for the good manners and talents of the sub. It was a good second in-party.

//

Harry felt so much more prepared this time. The whole triad was in the giant bathtub after the initiation party. Zayn held Louis close to his chest as Harry provided the active part of aftercare, gently cleaning him from sweat and all sorts of bodily liquids. 

Louis was a bit restless and whined about wanting to feel both of his mates. But compared to the first time, he was a lot calmer now. 

“Shhh, baby, let Harry wash you first and then we can go to bed.” Zayn murmured soothingly. 

They knew what to expect, so they knew how to handle it. The party had been intense, but they could adjust the aftercare accordingly. 

Harry was so proud of Louis. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, again with the insertions. I fucking love them, so I'm not even sorry. :D Also, it's like... the drama IS coming.... but I kind of don't exactly know when to place it. In the next two or so chapters, but who knows.


	19. A third party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovelies. Shit is happening. Please don't hate me.

Mind muddled in some sort of bliss, Harry was quite amazed at how fast he was getting attached to Louis and how fast his emotions regarding the whole relationship of theirs changed. In just a few short months he’d gone from basically hating Louis to this elevated feeling of belonging. If he was being honest with himself - which he tried to be - he had a hard time imagining a life without Louis. Zayn teased him about soulmates or true mates whenever Harry brought up these thoughts to him. 

Perhaps it was this newfound blissful happiness that caused Harry’s lack of better judgement. 

It was a busy day at the office, like it usually was. Harry was just about to get some coffee to carry him through the next phone call, when his coworker knocked briefly and opened the door. 

“Coleman,” Harry greeted. “What can I do for you?” 

“Hello Styles, I was just checking in to see if you had sent in the paperwork about your next in-party?” Coleman asked nonchalantly as he stepped into the office and let the door close with a click behind him.

“Ah, yes. Thanks for letting me know that you’re a certified inspector. I’ve sent in the request for you. I really don’t want any random appointed to us, to Louis.”

“It’s my pleasure, Styles, you know that I only wish to help those around me.” Coleman grinned as he took a few steps into the office. He looked a little awkward and unsure, not his usual posture. 

“Anything else on your mind? I’ve got a lot to do here.” 

“Hm? Oh, yeah, ehm- I was wondering if I could give you a suggestion?”

“What?” 

“Perhaps it would be appropriate to add a plus one on everyone’s invitation?” 

Harry looked up from the papers he was shuffling on his desk. That was a pretty weird request. 

“I mean, especially now that your special furniture has been delivered.” Coleman explained but didn’t look Harry in the eyes. 

“Thanks, but I prefer to be the one to decide who comes to my sub’s in-party.” 

“Alright, I was just saying that the furniture is best used with the minimum of twenty people.” Coleman stated and stepped out of the office before Harry had the chance to react. 

Perhaps it would be nice with a larger crowd, to put Louis’s gorgeous ass on display for a lot of people. He’ll look so damn good, strapped down to that bench, not able to move while being fucked and overstimulated by men and women alike. Harry’s dick twitched at the mere thought of that. Perhaps they needed more people.

//

While Harry was contemplating the amount of people on the third and final initiation party, a hushed phone call took place in an office down the hall from him.

_ “Hello?” _

“Hi. It’s me. I didn’t get him to agree, but at least I planted the idea in his head.”

_ “Really? You can’t even do one simple job, you worthless piece of shit.” _

“Name calling will get you nowhere. If he decides to add a plus one onto the invitation, you can come with me, but until we get that invitation, you’ll just have to suck it up and be patient like the rest of us.”

_ “I need to get my hands on that boy!” _

“You’ll get your chance. In the meanwhile, go lose some weight or something. Fucking asshole!”

_//_

Eventually Harry decided that Louis’ third initiation party would be a ‘plus one’ sort of event and it came to include 24 people, not counting themselves.

The new special furniture, that Harry had ordered after he saw it at Coleman’s dinner party that time, was placed in the middle of the entertainment room and Louis was beautifully strapped down to it. His dick was caught in a fleshlight and he was continuously kept hard and forced to come. Harry loved it. And he was so proud of all the praise Louis was getting. 

Louis had been a bit worried, being unable to move and unable to see anyone since his head was also bound to the bench. Harry liked it that way. No one ever got the idea to try to fuck Louis’ mouth if his mouth wasn’t available. That mouth was reserved for Zayn and himself.

Louis had been worried, but Harry had promised not to leave the room and reminded his submissive that he was free to safeword at any time. Louis even had his little button to press, in case the party got too noisy and Harry wouldn’t hear him safewording. 

Everything was going great. A few people had fucked Louis, who had already come twice. A few people were eagerly watching and waiting for his third orgasm to add come to the puddle beneath the bench. Harry was confident that this evening would run smoothly. 

//

Louis took a deep breath as he felt another pair of hands on his hips. He didn’t know how many people had fucked him or how many times he’d come. It started to become really painful and soon he’d probably have to safeword out of this. Perhaps after this one, he decided as he felt a dick push into his hole.

The evening had gone pretty well. Louis could handle the task and he felt safe. Every now and then Harry came close to give him some soothing touches or praising words. He felt safe to know that he could push his limit a little and he felt safe to know he could safeword at any time. He had his button fastened to his hand. When he pressed that, the signal would go to the watch-like device on Harry’s wrist.

The dude who was fucking him finished quickly. Judging by his style of fucking, he’d been fucking Louis regularly throughout the evening. 

Before Louis could compose himself and decide if he still wanted to safeword out, two things happened that made his blood run cold. He could smell a very particular cologne that he never wanted to be near again and he heard a distinctive chuckle. 

The voice was coming nearer, probably just a couple of steps away, as the words were uttered. 

“Well, well, if this isn’t the moment I’ve been waiting for.”

It felt like time stood still and Louis didn’t know what to do. If he hadn’t been strapped to the bench, he’d probably still be paralysed and not able to move. Then he remembered the button in his hand. He pressed the button. Nothing happened, was the button broken? Why didn’t anything happen? No, no, no.

Louis started chanting, not able to get his voice louder than a whisper, while pressing the button over and over again. 

“Red, red, red, red, red…” 

After what felt like four years later Louis heard some commotion in the room. Hands were on him, pulling at his restraints and oh god he hoped it wasn’t the disgusting hands. Louis tried to block out the feeling of someone touching him in case it was the vile ones.

Louis heard some raised voices. 

“Step back immediately, Sir!” 

That was Harry’s voice. He was close. He was the one who had hands on Louis. Okay. He could stop pressing the button then. Harry was here. 

“But this is what I came for! And I haven’t even had the chance to touch him yet!”

Louis stopped breathing at the sound of that voice and at the thought of him putting his creepy hands on him. He started pressing the panic button again. 

Immediately Harry leaned in and spoke into his ear. 

“Shhh, Lou, I’m here. I know you’ve safe worded and I’m here. I came right away to get you out. Shhh…”

Zayn’s voice was heard over Harry’s. 

“You’re not going to touch him! He safe worded, no one is touching him! I suggest you go home, Mr Sheldon, I suggest you all go home.”

There was a moment of silence. 

“Yes I know who you are. I recognise you. Just go home.” 

Louis was lifted off the bench and into Harry’s arms. He clung to him like an octopus and hid his face in Harry’s neck. 

They moved fast, away from the people and away from _ him. _Harry held him tight as they hurried to one of the guest bedrooms. 

Harry sat them both down on the bed and it wasn’t until the door clicked shut a few moments later that Louis looked up. Zayn made his way to them and crouched on the floor next to them. 

“Lou….” Zayn’s voice was pained and he leaned against Louis as he wormed his arm between him and Harry so he could hug Louis. 

It was calming, the presence and attention of both his dominant and his neutral. Louis’ panic started to recede. 

“Are you okay, Lou?” Zayn wanted to know, worry evident in his voice. 

“I- I don’t know…” 

“What happened in there?” Harry asked. “Why did you word out?”

“I don’t- it was- well… I was in pain.” Louis tried to take the easy road, because there was no way in hell he would ever tell that Mr Sheldon made him want to vomit, rip his eyes out and jump off a building at the same time.

“Mmhm. Try again, this time without lying.” Harry’s tone of voice made it very clear that he wasn’t playing around. “I know that you were in pain and uncomfortable for att least an hour and a half before you safeworded.”

“Lou, please, just tell us what happened so we can help.” Zayn pleaded.

“Th-there’s really n-nothing to tell.” 

“Louis…” Harry said warningly. 

“No! There’s nothing to say!” 

“Louis Tomlinson! I swear to god I’ll punish you big time if you don’t tell us what made you color out.” Harry threatened.

“Harry!” Zayn was clearly not on board with that. “Was it Mr Sheldon that scared you?”

“I’m not saying anything!” Louis felt like he might actually vomit. He didn’t know what to do, except to push his button again. “Red! Red!” He screamed while pushing the button over and over, making Harry’s wrist vibrate and make a buzzing sound. He would not talk about it, he would not say anything to his mates. Not now, not ever. He couldn’t, he wouldn’t hurt them like that. No way. He had to protect his mates. 

Louis kept chanting his safeword and his mates did their best to calm him down. They’re all in distress. 

It took a long time for Louis to calm down. For them all to calm down. 

It wasn’t until there was a knock on the door and Liam popped his head in that they all really came back to reality.

“Hi, Liam, what are you doing here?” Harry asked, Liam was not invited to the initiation party. 

“I was driving by and saw a lot of people outside. They were all talking about what happened, so I thought I’d check in on you.”

“Thank you. We- we’re okay, I think.” Harry said. 

“Let me make you something to eat,” Liam offered. “Niall is here too and I’ve sent everyone away.”

//

The weeks that followed were awkward at the best. Harry was glad that they weren’t required to host any more initiation parties. They could just settle into their lives and try to find some sort of normalcy.

Louis was withdrawn, like a clam he’d shut down after that last party. He didn’t smile and he barely spoke. Harry was beyond worried, but didn’t really know what to do. Liam had suggested that they contact a counsellor that specialises in submissive psychology. Maybe they’d have to do that. 

One afternoon about a month after the party, Louis was unusually social. Meaning that he opted to sit on the sofa next to Harry and read his book, rather than upstairs, hidden away in his room or in some corner of another room by himself. 

There was a sudden knock on the door. Harry lifted Louis’ feet off his lap and went to open. They weren’t expecting any company. 

Outside their house was a bunch of people. A few police officers, a few other people. 

“Are you Harry Styles?” One of the police officers asked him. 

“Yes. What’s this about?” 

“You’re hereby relieved from your duty as the dominant partner of Louis Tomlinson.” The officer said as Harry was handed a thick wad of papers. 

“What? What the fuck are you on about?” Harry roared the best he could, but he was in shock. Very much in shock. These kind of things didn’t just happen. 

“You are no longer Louis Tomlinson’s dom and we’re here to collect him.”

“I understood you the first time! Who approved this and on what grounds?” Harry demanded. 

Usually when a sub was taken it was due to severe abuse and the pair was notified beforehand. Only when the sub’s life was in danger did the police show up unannounced. 

“There have been several witnesses of abuse, safewords being ignored and things like that.” The officer informed dutifully.

“Those accusations are not true and if anyone would’ve bothered to inform us, you would know this!” Harry was getting angry as well as starting to panic for real. 

“The judge thought this was a serious case and ruled that the sub was to be removed from your custody immediately. Now move, so we can collect the submissive.”

“You’re not getting in here,” Harry growled as he made himself as big as possible to block the doorway. “And you’re not touching him, I forbid you to touch Louis.” 

The officer said something about there being a new dominant already appointed at the same time as Louis’ scared voice came from inside, asking what was going on. 

Harry turned to him, his beautiful boy, standing there in loose fitting jeans and a huge hoodie, looking so scared and small.

“Louis! Go up to your room and lock the door. Lock the door! And don’t let any of these men in!”

Then it all happened so fast. Harry was punched in the stomach and overpowered by two officers who crowded him and pressed him up against the nearest wall. He fought back as good as he could. 

Some men went for Louis, who tried to escape, but it was no match for them. Louis kicked and screamed and tried to bite them. Good boy. There was a lot of commotion and a lot of screaming. People everywhere. 

Suddenly Louis let out a heart wrenching scream. It was a scream of real, deep-rooted fear. This was the kind of scream people let out when they were faced with a demon.

Harry followed the line of Louis’ sight as best as he could, still trying to fight off the people that were restraining him. And there, that was the man that had been at the party. Harry recognised him from elsewhere too. He’d seen him around from time to time. 

Louis was afraid of this man and Harry could not let him take him. So Harry fought harder. He threw punches where he could but two more officers joined in, trying to restrain him. And then there was a sharp pain in his side, a shock went through his body and he collapsed. He’d been shot with a taser. 

The last thing Harry saw before he passed out was Louis kicking and fighting to be released as he was carried away. The last thing he heard was Louis desperate, heartbreaking screams for help. Harry could not help him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, please don't hate me. 
> 
> From here I've got twenty or so possible routes this story can take. They're ranging from horrible, horrible traumatising shit to things being cleared without any harm to any Louis. I don't know which one to choose! 
> 
> Leave me a comment. Come talk to me on twitter @28Medicine. And for the love of god tell me which route to take! 
> 
> Until next time, we're all going crazy. 
> 
> // MM


	20. Trial run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my beautiful lovelies. How's the summer treating you? 
> 
> Here's a little short chapter for you, now that I finally decided which one of all the thousands of possible storylines I wanted to write. It won't be all that bad... Louis will endure some shit, but not a lot. <3

Zayn was exhausted after a long day of meetings and preparations at the gallery that would exhibit his art. He was dragging himself up the steps that led to their front door. He was so ready to relax and cuddle with his boys. 

He went to unlock the door, keys rattling annoyingly loudly against the door, only to find the door already unlocked. That was strange. He felt panic rise against his throat as he opened the door to find Harry in a lump on the floor, crying. The heart wrenching sobs he let out were loud and cut through Zayn like a knife. 

“Lou! Louis!!” He yelled, as he hurried towards Harry, throwing himself onto his knees, scooping him up the best he could. “Lou! I need help!” 

Harry started shaking his head and tried to sit up. Zayn took the opportunity to try to wipe some of his tears away. 

“He’s not here,” he cried, “He’s not here.” 

“What?” Zayn paused his movements, stomach turning into ice. “What do you mean? Where is he?”

“I don’t know!” Harry howled, words barely recognisable in between his cries and hiccups. “They- they took him.”

There were a few moments of mutual breakdown. Harry was unconsolable and wasn’t able to answer any of Zayn’s questions. Zayn was feeling a bit hysterical, with all the unanswered questions and the worry and panic.

Suddenly Harry started to squirm in Zayn’s iron hold. He loosened his grip and Harry got to his feet. He looked so broken in a way that Zayn had never witnessed before. He brushed off his clothes, like he’d look presentable with his shirt all ruined and jeans bunched up.

“Call Liam and have him come over. I’m going to my office to make some calls.” Harry said with a look of determination. 

“Okay, and then you’ll answer my questions?” 

“And then I’ll answer your questions.” Harry nodded stiffly before he turned around and hurried towards his office. 

Alright then. Zayn walked to the kitchen to put the kettle on, as he dialed the number to Liam. 

//

Louis’ fear left him entirely when he saw Harry collapse. There was nothing more they could do to him that would be worse than taking Harry away from him. Now that they’d managed that, the only thing he had left was fight for as long as he could manage. He was going to make this so damn difficult for them as he was capable of.

“You killed him! You killed him you bastards! You fucking bastards! Let me go! Harry!! Harry!! Fuck you! Help! Harry! Someone help Harry! Help, heeeelp!” 

Louis screamed and he kicked and fought and bit anything that came close to his mouth. He was somewhat comforted by one of the officers yelling back that they had only stunned Harry, not killed him. 

When he was shoved into the backseat of a police car, sat right next to that disgusting asshole Mr Sheldon, he felt nothing of that terror that he’d felt just moments ago. All there was now was anger. Anger, and a searing pain in his chest. Heartbreak, he supposed. That was probably heartbreak from being separated from his dom.

Mr Sheldon put his greasy pig fingers on Louis’ thigh, so Louis screamed as high pitched and annoyingly as he could. He earned a harsh blow to his face for his troubles. 

“You will behave yourself, boy.” Mr Sheldon growled menacingly as the car started moving. 

“Fuck you, you fucking pig! You’re not my dom, kidnapper.” Louis spat at him and earned another blow to the cheek. It stung as fuck and would probably bruise badly. 

It took a moment for Louis to collect himself, but when he had, he leaned towards the front seat and the two officers sitting there. “I would like to report an incident of abuse, officers.” 

He was met with laughter. 

“You were being bratty, kid, your dom was simply disciplining you.” The officer on the passenger side said. 

“Not my dom.” Louis muttered as he leaned back on his seat, angled towards the window and away from Mr Sheldon.

Another ten minutes into the ride Louis had an idea. 

“Sir, excuse me sir? Mr driver, sir?” Louis leaned forward and addressed the driver. 

“What do you want, kid?” Came the driver’s gruff voice at the same tame as Mr Sheldon ordered him to stay quiet. Louis ignored that.

“I would like a trial, so could you please drive me to the nearest location?” 

Louis sent a satisfied smirk at the sputtering Mr Sheldon next to him. He knew that the pig couldn’t prohibit him from getting one. 

A trial wasn’t a trial in the terms of a legal proceeding, but a 72 hour period in which abused submissives that had been saved were placed in a safe house of sorts, where they could recuperate. The submissive was mostly left alone, save for meals and a therapist or doctor should they need one. 

“There will be no trial, drop us off at the house as planned.” Mr Sheldon ordered. 

“He has legal right to get a trial if he wishes to get a trial.” One of the officers said. 

“Yeah. I have legal rights to heal from being ripped away from my home, my horrible traumatising home.” Louis added dramatically, overplaying the victim card.

“But we have people over. There’s going to be a party tonight!” 

“You’ll have to party without him. Or have it in three days. The kid’s going to St Helena’s Housing.” 

Louis closed his eyes and silently let out a long exhale. Alright. He’d probably be badly raped and beaten to death when he got out from the trial, but at least he had 72 hours to prepare for it. 

Thank god for Niall and his stories about abused subs and their rights.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your lovely comments. I love them. <3 
> 
> Until next time. 
> 
> // MM


	21. Safe, for now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening, my lovelies. Thank you so much for the wonderful response. I really love your comments and I'm so happy that you all seem to like the story so much. 
> 
> This one is another short chapter. I didn't really have the patience to spend several writing sessions piling up words just to get the chapter bigger. Right now it felt better to just write the scenes that fit, post it and leave the rest for the next chapter.

“God, fucking hell!” The phone landed on the floor with a thump, as Harry threw it across the room so it hit the wall. How anticlimactic, it could at least have shattered against the wall. 

Zayn entered the office with a tray of hot tea and Harry sank down in his chair with a sigh he felt all the way down to his feet. 

Zayn was silent as he placed the tray on the desk and then pushed Harry’s chair back. He parked himself sideways onto his lap and wormed his arms around his neck as he leaned his forehead against Harry’s.

“Shh, baby, take a few deep breaths,” Zayn murmured and let his fingers scratch at Harry’s curls in the back of his neck. That always relaxed him and he was so grateful that Zayn knew him so well, knew how to calm him down.

Harry took deep breaths and counted. Breathe in for four counts, hold for five, breathe out for six counts.

Once he felt somewhat level headed again, he spoke. 

“They’re all conspiring against me. There’s so much corruption, so much. And I never even realised.” Harry slowly shook his head in disbelief. How did he not know? 

“Who are?” Zayn asked. “Who are conspiring against you?”

“The firm.” Harry responded dejectedly. “The judges. My colleagues.”

“I’m not following, baby, so you’ll have to explain the details for me.” Zayn said gently and reached for one of the tea cups that he placed in Harry’s hands. 

“I’m not a baby,” Harry pouted, but gave his life partner a knowing smile before he took a sip of the hot beverage. 

Any other day, in any other situation, Zayn would’ve playfully argued that Harry was a baby, his baby and his darling, but today there was a blanket of sadness and worry that muted them both. 

“They- they took Louis.” Harry felt heaviness in his entire body as he said it out loud. “They came- barged into our home and- and accused us- accused _ me _of abusing him.” 

Harry felt his chest tighten in rage and in sorrow. 

“As if I could ever harm that sweet, sweet boy!” Harry raised his voice at the outrage of such claim. As if he ever could do such a thing “I would _never_! I’d rather chop my hands off. I- I...”

“You love him, don’t you?” 

“I- ehm…” 

Harry looked into Zayn’s beautiful brown eyes and was met with so much. They held the wisdom of the world, it seemed. There was understanding, devotion, pride and love that mixed with sadness, anger and anxious worry.

“Yeah, I love him,” Harry confessed and suddenly felt more elated and hopeful than before. 

“I know you love him, I just wasn’t sure you knew you love him.” Zayn chuckled wryly. 

If the situation was different, Harry would maybe playfully banter with Zayn about the topic and their mutual love of their sub. Perhaps he would try to explain his confusion about how fast his feelings had developed and how quickly his entire attitude about their relationship had changed. Maybe Zayn would pick up on the banter and give back with a serious undertone of _ ‘why the hell haven’t you told him yet’. _ The chances are that they would delve into the topic of soulmates, of Harry and Louis being soulmates, and Harry wasn’t ready for that. Frankly, the thought of that scared him. If he and Louis was soulmates, the current situation might actually kill one or both of them. 

Soulmates, or true mates, as rare as they were, didn’t do well with separation. They got weak at first, then they became ill and eventually they died. The sub first, usually, and when one of a soulmate pairing dies, the other one follows.

“I love him.” Harry snapped back from his spiralling thoughts. “I know I love him. Have done so for a while.”

“Okay good.”

“I love you too, you know.” Harry squeezed Zayn in his arms and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. “Have known that for a lot longer too.”

Zayn snorted. 

“Now tell me about how everyone is against you.” 

So Harry talked about how everyone he’d tried to reach out to at work had either refused his calls or they’d accuse him of the same thing the police officers had done. When someone - a new junior assistant - finally had talked to him like he was a human being, he’d found out that there was a large group at the office that loudly boasted about using unfair and highly unethical methods to separate Harry’s sub from him.

The assistant hadn’t been able to tell him any names before he had to hang up. That’s why Harry’s phone was currently lying on the floor.

“That teacher was there.” Harry suddenly remembered. “The one from the in-party. Louis was afraid of him. I know he’s behind all of this, I just can’t figure out how he managed to turn judges and lawyers against the law.” 

“Don’t worry baby, Liam is on his way here and we will get this sorted.” 

“Liam is already here,” came a voice from the corridor outside the office and Liam walked in hurriedly, with a slightly frantic Niall on his heels. 

“And we will get this sorted.” Liam said with finality as he put down a cardboard box on Harry’s desk. “There’s only one judge we can trust and we better have a solid case before we go bother him.”

//

Louis was actually in handcuffs when he stepped into the building that was St Helena’s Housing. It smelled like mold and the place felt dark, despite all the overhead lights being on.

Mr Sheldon wasn’t allowed inside the building at this point, so the two officers escorted Louis inside and apparently he needed to be in handcuffs for that to happen. 

They were greeted by a strict looking, slightly overweight lady. She seemed familiar with the officers, so Louis guessed they took subs here quite a lot. 

It was a sad and short procedure to get him signed in. 

“Another one?” The lady asked, face impassive.

“Yep, he’s all yours.” The officer responded and uncuffed Louis before they left. 

Louis was then asked to sit on a stool in the foyer while the lady explained how his visit was going to work. 

He was expected to be on his best behaviour at all times. No punishments or anything of that sort would be administered here, but his behaviour would be reported to his dom when he came to collect him and his dom would then decide on punishments if there was reason for it. 

He was allowed to move around in the common areas of the building, but every move had to be requested in advance. Louis declined the tour of said areas with the excuse that he had had a horribly exhausting day, so he needed some rest. He also declined the offer of a shower and fresh clothes before going into his room. He was actually feeling very tired,his entire body felt heavy, like his bones and muscles were too weak to keep him upright.

“This will be your room for the duration of your stay,” The lady said as she opened the door. Louis stepped inside and looked around. The word ‘room’ might have been a little too generous of a description for what he was seeing. It was more a closet with bare walls, a small cot placed along the wall and a tiny window that had bars on it.

“Thank you. I appreciate it.” Louis said despite himself, and found that he did mean it. He was very grateful for the opportunity to be safe right now, even if it was in a tiny closet with barely a window. 

“I will lock the door once you’re inside, but press that button if you need anything,” the lady informed and pointed on the wall next to the door. “Someone will come get you when it’s time for supper.” 

“Thank you.” 

Louis walked to the cot and sank down as the door closed and locked with an echoing click. The bed was surprisingly soft, the springs under the thin mattress worn and giving way for Louis’ weight. He let out a shuddering breath as the gravity of the day caught up with him. 

After a few moments of collecting himself, Louis scrambled to sit up again. He reached into his pocket and dug up his phone. 

He couldn’t believe that no one had even attempted to search him and have him empty his pockets. What a bunch of suckers. 

The display said that the phone was 38% charged, but there were no notifications from Harry trying to reach him - which… disappointing, but also good that his phone hadn’t gone off, revealing his only way to reach his mates. 

He had no charger with him, so he was unsure if he should call Harry or try to conserve the battery. After a few moments of consideration he decided to just send a text message. 

_ Harry, are you okay? I saw how they beat you and for a moment I thought you were dead. They said you were not, so I’m hoping they didn’t lie. Please let me know that you’re okay. _ _ Yours, Louis _

The signal wasn’t the best in that bunker of a room he was sitting in, so it took a while to send the message. 

Then he wrote another one.

_ I am okay, Harry. I’m scared, but okay. I remembered Niall talking about trials and I requested one. Staying at St Helena’s Housing. I don’t know how I’ll get out of here, the door is locked and the window is barred, but I’ll try to find a way out. I’m coming back. _ _ Yours, Louis _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Leave some comments and come find me on Twitter, sometimes I'm there. @28medicine
> 
> Until next time. 
> 
> // MM


	22. Investigation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beautiful lovelies. So many times I've written and re-written this chapter, and still it's absolutely crap. I apologise for the shitty quality of this part of the story. I planned for a detailed resolution to all the triads problems. But it turned out that once I had decided on a path to take, I really had no will at all to write any details. I just wanted that asshole Sheldon to keep his nasty paws off Louis just as much as you did. 
> 
> So this is still meant to depict the emotional angst of Harry and Zayn. Don't really know if i succeeded. It's 5.25 am and I've literally been sitting with this the entire night. And still I only added about half, the first half was already written when i started. 
> 
> So I'm sorry for the crap and the lack of details. But now we're past this and can soon start focusing on the triad and their sexcapades.

It was late, way past midnight, when Harry finally felt that he could take a break. He and Liam had spent all evening going through all the material that Liam brought with him, trying to prove the corruption going on so they can get Louis back.

Harry’s entire body was heavy with sadness and exhaustion as he shuffled to the other side of the room to pick up his phone from the floor. It had been lying there since he threw it. 

The messages that were waiting to be read made his stomach drop and he wanted to vomit. 

“Zayn!!” Harry yelled as he sank down on his knees. “ZAYN!!” 

Both Zayn and Liam kneeled beside him and Zayn took the phone from Harry’s shaking hands, placed it on the floor and focused on him. 

“Breathe Harry, just breathe.” Liam soothed. 

“No. Lou. Look. Lou.” Harry pointed to the phone, a little confused by his body’s unwillingness to breathe and his brain’s inability to put together sentences. What was happening? 

Zayn picked up the phone and typed in the password so that the messages appeared. 

“Louis has texted.” Zayn said, voice a mix of disbelief and wonder. 

Harry just nodded, as he tried to get his breathing in order.

Zayn read the two text messages out loud. 

“Oh. He’s- he’s…” Zayn seemed stunned. 

Wave after wave of love and awe and admiration washed over Harry and after a moment the emotional roller coaster subsided and allowed him to speak.. 

“He’s so smart. He’s fighting. That’s my brave boy. So feisty and stubborn.” Harry grinned through his exhaustion. 

“I’m going to go get him.” Harry got to his feet and scrambled towards the door but was soon stopped by Liam. 

“You can’t go to St. Helena’s, Harry.” Liam sighed. “They won’t let you in and it’ll only make things worse.”

Liam was right of course. Trial housing for subs rarely let in doms, especially one that was connected to a sub staying there. Harry would most likely be arrested if he attempted to go there. He’d be charged with attempting kidnapping and his chances of getting Louis back legally would lessen significantly. 

But he needed to let Louis know he was alive and trying to get him back. So Harry pressed the call button. To his disappointment the call went straight to voice mail. 

“Louis? Lou, sweetie. I’m so glad you’re okay. Thank you for texting me, baby. I’m okay too. Alive and as okay as I can be. We’re getting you out of there, just hold on. We’re coming, okay? It’s going to take some time, but we’re coming.”

  
  


// 

  
  


A few hours of restless sleep and a quick breakfast just before six in the morning, was all the break the men allowed themselves before they were elbows deep in investigating and analysing their information again. 

It was clear that the teacher, Mr Sheldon, was very much involved and that a large number of the people that made the city’s legal system were working with him. Harry had been completely shut out from his work accounts and most of his associates refused to be in any contact with him, so they’d have to rely on Liam’s network - which turned out to be quite beneficial. 

Since Liam specialised in submissive rights, he’s considered to be somewhat of a weirdo and lesser than the other lawyers. This meant that nobody viewed him as a threat. He could ask around and get all sorts of information about the situation. 

That’s how they found out that there was a group of about six or seven men who were the ones to call the shots. The rest of the people involved seemed to be bribed or blackmailed into it. 

//

When evening came and nothing seemed to bring them closer to getting Louis back, it was Zayn’s turn to have a breakdown. Would there ever be enough evidence for them to even contact the judge that could help them? 

“Yes, we’re almost there, calm down.” Liam responded to Zayn’s question from the other side of the room as he closed the file he held in his hands and directed his attention to Niall, who was passed out on the sofa.

“Harry! Liam is being mean!” Zayn half whined and half roared. He stomped over to Harry and planted himself in his lap. He pressed his face into Harry’s neck and let himself cry a bit while Harry hugged him close in that comforting manner of his. He was worried and angry and scared and worried. 

Zayn was just about to direct his anger towards Harry and demand that he fix this whole situation immediately, when Liam’s phone started ringing with an annoyingly shrill signal. Zayn couldn’t bother to pay attention to that. He was upset damnit, he wanted his sub to come back. 

“Oh, hold on, I’ll put you on speaker phone. I’m actually with Harry and Zayn now.” Zayn heard Liam say. “It’s Dean Kingston.”

At that Harry gently pushed him off his lap and walked over to Liam, looking all important and in control.

Zayn was so lucky to have a life partner like Harry. So strong and authoritative, yet able to let all of his vulnerable sides show when needed. Sure, sometimes Zayn had to coax a bit to get the authentic vulnerability, but still. Harry wasn’t afraid of his emotions and vulnerability. 

“Yes, ehm, so-” the dean’s voice sounded unsure over the speaker. “I- ehm, I did look at those files you left and unfortunately, you were right.” 

“How so?” Harry wanted to know.

“I recognised several of my employees on the lists from the other schools, so I started digging.” 

“I got hold of several personnel from the other schools and I interviewed a great bunch of my students - current and previous.” 

“And?” Harry was getting impatient, Zayn could tell just from the slight annoyance that had seeped into his tone of voice.

“And-” Dean Kingston sighed heavily. “It looks like Sheldon and at least two of our nurses has been abusing students for years. Sometimes bordering on torture.”

Zayn felt like he’d been punched in the stomach. He wanted to throw up. He could feel Harry’s anger vibrating in the air.

“So… You mean that our Lou-?” He couldn’t even speak the words. 

It probably was for the best that the dean kept talking. 

“About the missing video-feed, you were right about that too, Mr Styles.” 

“Class was supposed to be cancelled that week. No one was supposed to use that classroom. Apparently Sheldon forced some of the students to some sort of training that clearly violated school policy. Or normal dominant behaviour.”

As the dean continued to reveal details from his interviews with his students and their doms Zayn decided to leave the office. He couldn’t stomach listening to all those details of what his Lou had been put through.

Zayn staggered to the bedroom in a haze. The world seemed to spin and he couldn’t see straight. His stomach wanted to turn itself inside out and his chest ached like his heart and lungs were sucked out through his ribs.

Oh god, oh god, oh god.

Once he managed to close the bedroom door he slid down to the floor. The sobs were violently ripped from his chest and he was shaking as he cried. 

His beautiful Lou had been abused and he hadn’t put a stop to it. He should’ve stopped it. Why didn’t he stop it? What sort of torture did Louis have to endure? And what would happen to him if Zayn and Harry can’t get to him in time? 

Zayn’s stomach really did turn itself inside out and he vomited on the floor.

//

It took nearly another twenty-four hours for them to get everything in order with the judge and police. Harry didn’t care about all the details of who they had to arrest and how everything was connected. The only thing he cared about was that Louis would be safe. 

And that he would get his hands on that fucking ass who had harmed his Louis. 

A very brief police investigation came to an end when Sam from The Vault called Harry inform him about some very disturbing conversations that had been going on in her entry pub. They seemed to be about Harry and his sub. 

Luckily Harry and Liam were already in the neighborhood, at the police station, so they insisted on going with the officers. They got strict instructions not to get in the way. 

As Harry, Liam and the group of police officers stepped into the pub section of Sam’s establishment, standing in the kitchen next to the pub, the voices of Sheldon’s gang could already be heard. 

Sam informed them that Sheldon was sat in a booth with four others and they had been talking loudly and obnoxiously all evening. 

Harry felt the anger and pure hate rise in him and he charged towards the swinging door that separated the kitchen from the pub area. Immediately three policemen and Liam held him back. 

“Mr Styles,” One of the policemen started. “Remember that it benefits you and your case if we can get his confession on tape. It’s better to let him talk for a while.” 

“I’m going to beat the shit out of him!” Harry growled as he tried to free himself from the iron grip. “I have the right to kill that psycho!”

“No, Harry, no you don’t.” Came Liam’s calm voice from behind him. “You’re not legally Louis’ dom, you have no right to do anything.” 

For fucks sake! Harry had never realised how absolutely fucked up their legal system was and how detrimental it was. The law stated in this case, that Sheldon had the right to defend himself in a fair hearing. God damnit he didn’t deserve anything! 

“Fine! You go fix this!” Harry pointed his finger threateningly at the officer that tried to reason with him. 

There was a commotion in the pub and then rowdy laughter could be heard. These men were clearly drunk. 

“Can we get the detailed plan again, so we have something to think about when we fuck our subs tonight?” one man basically yelled and the other ones laughed and shouted their approval of the idea.

“You horny bastards. I’ve already sent you the videos of the twink- jerk off to those.” 

Harry was seething at that. They were sharing videos of Louis?

“Alright, if- if you insist- waiter! Get your ass here with another round of beer.” 

Sheldon, it must’ve been Sheldon who spoke, hiccuped a couple of times before he started to share his plans. 

“So tomorrow, when I pick up the brat, I’ll spank him raw right there and then for pulling this kind of crap on me.” 

“I hope he’s a screamer. The limp dicked kind of screamer.” One of the others chimed in. 

“So do I, Daniel, so do I. Aa-aanywayy- after the spanking I will fuck him without prepping, because that little shit deserves it.” 

Again, Harry had to be held back by several people. He was going to kill Sheldon, damn the consequences. 

“Then I’ll bring him home to you guys. What shall we do with him then?” 

“Bring him to the front yard for a good public whipping! Invite the staff and everyone.” One of them basically screamed. 

“Can we sedate him, like we did to the last one? Let him be conscious but paralyzed while we all fuck him for hours!”

“Let the dogs have a go too.” 

“Hmm, that’s- that’s actually a good idea.” Sheldon agreed. “We will strap him to the breeding stand and let all the dogs have a go. It’s always good entertainment watching a twink get knotted by Rufus.” 

“Perhaps we could make an entire event of that. Live stream it and everything?” 

“So- ehrm-” A gruff voice piped up. “What else animals could we get to fuck him then? I know a guy who owns horses. Although bulls would be funner.”

There was a smack and then someone corrected that idiot’s grammar. 

Nasty laughs echoed in the pub and by the sounds of it Sheldon was really contemplating letting an actual bull fuck Harry’s little Louis. 

At that Harry lost it. Everything went black and he only registered bits and pieces of what was happening. Suddenly there was blood everywhere and Harry was so out of breath that you’d think he’d just finished a marathon run. 

There was only one thought in his mind, running on a loop. 

_ So worth it, so worth it.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some sort of Twitter, but who knows when I'll go on there. I might really be more depressed than I thought. 
> 
> Still. Until next time, lovelies. 
> 
> // MM


	23. Legal matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovelies, did you know that it has been a year since I started writing this fic? A year and four days since the first published chapter. <3 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who is reading and encouraging me to keep writing, despite mental health issues and all sorts of things going on. I really appreciate you all. 
> 
> This chapter is... well, weird, to be honest. :)

Louis was woken up by a light knock on his door. He sat up in his bed and immediately his stomach sank to the floor as he was reminded of where he was and how soon he’d have to leave. His 72 hours of trial was going to be over today and he was nowhere near a solution. His phone had died the night before due to all to frequent listening to Harry’s voicemail and the attempts to get in contact with him. 

A petite woman entered the room quietly and Louis contemplated to just make a run for it. Surely he was stronger and this one. He could knock her out and run. Just run and hope for the best. Because he sure as hell wasn’t going to let Sheldon get to him. He’d die before going with him. 

The woman sat gingerly on the bed and carefully took Louis’ both hands in her. She looked kind and sympathetic. Her eyes were sad. 

“Good morning Louis,” she said and squeezed his hands. “I’m afraid I come bearing bad news this morning.”

“Oh?” 

“Mmm,” She nodded solemnly and hesitated a moment before continuing. “It seems that your dominant was badly beaten last night.”

“What?” Louis’ stomach turned into led and tears welled up in his eyes. “Wh-what happened?” 

“We were only informed that he was beaten so badly that he had to be hospitalised.” The woman looked at Louis with so much compassion as she kept talking. “It looks bad, really bad. He’s in a coma and they don’t know if he’ll make it.” 

Louis couldn’t stop the heart wrenching sobs. He could feel the woman speaking softly to him, trying to console him, but his sobs were too loud and all he could hear was his heart hammering loudly in his ears.

Eventually Louis managed to ask if he could be driven to the hospital, so he could be with his dom. 

“We’ll have to jump through some hoops since your dom is unable to consent to that, but I’ll do my best to make that happen.” The woman promised. 

Louis cried and cried on the poor woman’s shoulder until her shirt was soaked through. He declined her offer of breakfast.There was no way we would be able to eat anything when his entire body ached this much. 

He had to get to the hospital. He had to go hold his Harry while he still was able to. 

// 

Half a day and several declined offers of food later, the women at St Helena’s managed to get Louis’ trip to the hospital authorised. It was mid afternoon when Louis climbed into the taxi, accompanied by the same woman that had brought him the bad news that morning. 

Louis noticed that it was raining - how fitting - but didn’t really register his surroundings otherwise. Everything was a blur. 

He watched the city rush by from the backseat of a taxi. He wasn’t sure if all the blurriness was caused by his tearfilled eyes or the raindrops on the window. He heard the taxi driver trying to make sleazy conversation, asking why a gorgeous twink like Louis would be sad and if he could get the contact information of his dom, so they could talk about maybe sharing. Louis ignored him resolutely, didn’t have it in him to care enough to deliver sassy responses. 

The drive felt like the longest one of Louis’ life. Eventually they arrived at the hospital - a grey building that was just as gloomy as Louis felt. 

The woman from St Helena’s led him inside the building, where a nurse and a security guard met up with them. They walked in corridors and went up and down in elevators in what seemed like a complicated labyrinth on several floors. 

When they finally came to the room that was their destination Louis froze in the doorway. He stared at the sight in front of him, on the unmoving person lying in the bed. He blinked slowly a couple of times. Maybe if he closed his eyes for a while the image would change. 

It didn’t.

The emotions that were cursing through Louis were unidentifiable. Maybe it was anger. What the fuck?

He took a deep calming breath and slowly turned around to face the three people standing behind him. He bore his eyes into the woman from St Helena’s. 

“What. The  _ fuck.  _ Is this?”

//

The first thing Harry felt when he woke up was pain. Severe pain. He couldn’t move his arms or hands. His eyelids where heavy and every breath took effort. 

The initial surge of panic was quickly extinguished by all the unfamiliar sounds. Since Harry’s eyelids wouldn’t cooperate, he’d just have to identify his surroundings by listening. 

There were muted footsteps a bit further away. People were murmuring and a phone was ringing in the distance. Some sort of machine was beeping. Nobody seemed to be in his immediate vicinity, so Harry deemed it safe to fall back to sleep again, since the pull was so incessant. A weird sense of victory surrounded him as he drifted off. 

// 

Louis pushed past the trio of chaperones and stormed towards the elevators. He needed to get out of here. He wanted to go home. What the fuck?

His handlers ran after him, of course. He wasn’t allowed to wander the hospital alone. Louis could feel the tears of anger and powerlessness burning in his eyes as he repeatedly pushed the button for the elevator. God damn it he hated his status of submissive and every diminishing aspect of it. 

Then Louis suddenly froze, as a distant memory made itself known at the back of his mind. Was he really that powerless in this situation? He thought of it and cursed his younger self for not having paid closer attention at school. 

Subs didn’t have the authority to make end of life decisions for their dom, did they? 

“Louis,” The woman from St Helenas started, compassion and sorrow apparent in her tone. “I know this must be very difficult-” 

“Do I have the authority to make decisions for- ehm, my  _ dom _ ?” Louis asked, wincing on the last part of the sentence.

The lady stared at him, eyes wide and mouth open. 

“I don’t- I… don’t know…” The nurse responded. 

“Find out.” Louis said, voice powerful and authoritative as his eyes bore into the nurse. Harry would be proud of him. Or, well, Harry might punish him, but Zayn would be proud of him. Louis just knew it.

“I want him off the ventilator as soon as possible. Do not resuscitate!” Louis declared with determination. 

“Louis! You don’t mean that!” the woman exclaimed and the security detail muttered something about the boy gone mad with grief. 

“Louis, this is your dom!” The woman grabbed him by the shoulders and looking all sorts of crazy.

“No, he’s not-” Louis closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “This… he wouldn’t want this.”

Louis opened his eyes and tried to channel all his sincerity into the words, perhaps he could even muster a tear or two. “My ehm,  _ dom,  _ wouldn’t want to lie there like that. Like a lifeless bag of… rubbish, only kept alive by weird tubes. He would want to be remembered with dignity.” 

“So please, do find out if I have the authority to make that kind of decisions on behalf of my dom. I need some air, but will be back in an hour or so.” Louis decided as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. 

“Come on, Elsa, let’s go get some coffee.” Louis dragged the woman into the elevator and pushed the button for the ground floor. 

//

When Harry woke up the next time it was by someone shaking him. He sat up with force, prepared to defend himself, when there was a clonking sound and his movement was restricted. 

Harry looked at his right arm and immediately realised three things: he was handcuffed to the bed he was lying on, his hands and arms were covered in blood and he was in a holding cell at the police station. 

He looked around and saw three people, policemen, standing in the room, watching him.

“Wha-” Harry’s voice wouldn’t carry his words above a whisper, since his mouth was so dry. 

One of the officers handed him a bottle of water.

“Drink this, and then we can talk about what happened last night.” 

And Harry drank. When the bottle was empty he made another attempt to ask what was going on, why was he handcuffed in a holding cell. 

Another one of the officers let out a raucous laugh. 

“Why? You’re asking why you’re here?” He sneered, voice menacing but high pitched and eyes crazy. “You’re here waiting to know if you’ll be put away for murder or attempted murder, you fucking lunatic!”

“That’s enough, Rogers!” The officer that had given Harry the water bottle raised his voice. “Step outside if you can’t handle being here.” 

“I know the people he-”

“Step outside, Rogers!” The officer barked.

Harry looked down at his hands. They were swollen and covered in curs and dried blood. Suddenly images from last night rushed into Harry’s memory with such a force that he gasped. 

“Remembering something here, are we?” 

“I- yeah…” Harry answered as he felt the calm settle in his stomach. He had done the right thing. 

Then he nodded at the door. “If he really knows the people I had an…. altercation with last night, you should worry about his loyalties.”

The third officer, still stationed by the door snickered.

“Alright, I’m Detective Steve Aoki. I’m going to unlock your handcuff so we can go to the interrogation room. If you try anything at all, my partner over there won’t hesitate to shoot you.”

Harry looked at the officer by the door, whose hand was gripping his gun in the holster. Harry nodded his acknowledgement and he was released from the handcuff. 

On their way to the interrogation room Harry was allowed to visit the restroom, where he peed and then tried to clean up the blood on his hands the best he could. Once the blood was gone the severity of his wounds was clear. He would probably need to visit the hospital eventually.

“Alright,” Steve said in an authoritative voice once they were sat in the interrogation room. . “What can you tell me about last night?” 

“I was just defending my sub.” Harry stated and leaned back on his chair. 

The other officer scoffed. “There was no sub present. You put a man into a coma with your bare hands! And injured several others!”

The detective glared disapprovingly at the officers outburst.

“He kidnapped my sub,” Harry simply stated. What else could he say? He had just protected his lovely Lou from being harmed by those pigs. And he would do it all over again if he had to. 

“He kidnapped your sub?” Steve asked, chock clear in his voice. 

“Yes.” 

“How?” Steve asked and Harry started from the beginning, telling everything he knew, hoping that this man could help him. 

//

It turned out that one nurse and one security guard could only get so many answers to Louis questions. Meaning, basically no answers at all. What they did manage to do, was get a meeting with one of the administration staff at the hospital. Not anyone in charge, but they still had some sort of legal knowledge. 

The administration offices were a few floors up and Louis was only allowed in to speak his case if he came alone. 

That in itself had Louis blood running cold, knowing exactly why that was. But desperate times called for desperate measures. This was his one and only chance go get rid of that asshole for good. 

Louis took a deep breath and gathered every ounce of his strength as he stepped into the office and closed the door. 

He was greeted by a heavy man, looking just as much of a pig as the one he tried to get rid of was. He was bald, fat and had those same kind of evil peering eyes. 

“Tell me your business boy,” the man grunted. “And then let me know how helping you will be worth my while.”

“Yes. Yes, sir.” Louis answered and lowered his eyes. 

“My dom is in a coma and there’s not much hope. I would like to know if I, as his sub, have the authority to make end of life decisions for him.” Louis was repulsed by having to call that man his dom. Because he wasn’t, not at all. 

“Mmhm… Normally, no, a sub doesn’t have the right to make any such decisions at all. There might be a way for you to get that though, if you’re interested. Now how would sharing that kind of information benefit me?” 

Louis closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. Then he walked over to the desk. 

“Please move back a few paces, sir.” Louis asked, doing his best to behave as submissive as a sub could, while still teasing and alluring. 

The man moved his chair back enough that Louis could step in front of him. Then he dropped his joggers, bent over the desk and reached back with both hands to spread his ass cheeks and expose his hole. 

“My, my… isn’t that a pretty hole… Whatever would your dominant say if he knew you were whoring around, offering your hole up without his knowledge.” The pig leered. “Well, if the man won’t make it, i’ll certainly take this opportunity.”

Louis closed his eyes and tried to stay calm as the man fondled his balls and pressed a dry finger against his hole. 

“I’m not really sure if there is any lube at all in this office…But perhaps....” The man started rummaging around in his desk drawers. “Oh, look at this…”

After some rummaging there was two items found. Hand cream and a wooden ruler. 

“This fine ass is gorgeous, but too pale. So I’m going to give it a few swats. Hands on the desk.” The man said while kneading Louis’ ass cheek roughly. 

“What’s your color, son?”

Louis let out a long breath of relief. At least this pig used safe words. 

“Green. Sir.” Louis whispered and hoped that Harry would forgive him some day.

“We will start with twenty.” The man said and started swatting Louis’s ass with the ruler. It stung like a bitch and Louis was crying and screaming loudly before they even got halfway through. 

“So loud and sexy. Keep screaming boy.” The man said. And Louis did. He was not going to safe word, since he needed to know that he could kill that bastard downstairs. 

Louis was shaking when the strikes finally stopped. Then the cap of the hand cream was clicked open and wet, fat fingers were prodding at Louis hole. 

“I should spank your filthy hole too, son. Get it all swollen and puffy and better for me. But it looks like your dom has been too easy on you.” 

Then the man’s cock was pushed into Louis’ hole in one swift move and his hips and belly slapped against his beaten ass. It hurt and Louis couldn’t keep the whimpers quiet. 

“That’s it boy. Daddy’s gonna teach you how a good dicking feels like. Nothing like that wussy of a dom you’ve got.” 

Once the grunting pig was done fucking Louis, he wanted to pull up his pants and scurry out of there. He got a smack on his ass for that. 

“You will stay like that boy, so I can put some lotion on you.” 

“That’s not necessary sir, I’d rather do it myself.” Louis tried to negotiate, but just earned another slap on the butt. It hurt like hell. 

So he had to stay bent over the desk for another twenty or so minutes, while the man rubbed lotion on Louis’ ass and occasionally dipped his fingers in his leaking hole. 

Louis just wanted to be alone and cry. 

“Alright. You did good son.” There was a pause, the man slowly rubbing Louis ass. 

“Sometimes, the dominants have friends or relatives, other dominants that are willing to let the submissive choose what their decision regarding the dom should be.” 

“You can get dressed now.” 

Louis pulled up his pants as fast as he could and stumbled away from the man. 

“Does your dom have a friend like that?”

Louis felt like a deer in headlights. Did his supposed dom have someone? His real dom did for sure, it was their neutral. 

“Yes.” 

“What’s their name then? I will call them.” 

Asking Zayn or even Harry to come here would be way to problematic. So Louis responded with the only other name he could come up with. 

“Liam Payne.”

Then he stormed out of the room with the excuse that he wanted to spend some time with his dom. 

As soon as he left the administrative offices, the woman from St Helenas, Elsa, was crowding Louis. 

“Did he hurt you? What happened Louis? Did he hurt you?”

“I don’t want to talk about it. Leave me alone!” Louis sobbed as he ran towards the stairs. 

“Louis! Louis, I need to know what happened. I need to report this…”

Louis didn’t stop. He needed to be alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think then? Leave me your thoughts and comments. 
> 
> Next time will be the reunion of the triad, I think. :) 
> 
> Until then. Take care. 
> 
> // MM


	24. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest lovelies. This story has over a thousand kudos! And so, so many wonderful comments. THANK YOU!! I love your commitment to this story and your patience with the irregular updates. I love all the beautiful comments and the suggestions you post. I appreciate each and every one of you. Thank you so much. 
> 
> I've tried to end all the drama in this chapter, but I was too excited to post to actually write the couple of thousand words that was needed for that, so the resolution is postponed once again. :D

Once again Harry was shaken awake from his nap. This time he knew exactly where he was and why. He slowly blinked his eyes open, not in any hurry to face reality. He’d had such a cosy dream about blue eyes trustingly gazing into his. 

The eyes he saw when he finally looked up weren’t blue. They were mature, authoritative and kind. And not blue at all. 

“Keep quiet and follow me.” Detective Aoki said in a hushed voice.

Harry sat up slowly, the question ready on his tongue. 

“And don’t ask questions. I’m putting my career on the line here, don’t have time for explanations,” Aoki shushed him. 

Harry followed him as quietly as he could. They left the cell behind and walked calmly through the empty corridors of the police station. A few minutes later they reached the parking garage and Steve shoved Harry into the backseat of his police car. 

“Lay down on the seat,” He ordered and Harry did as he was told. 

After driving for a bit Steve said it was okay for Harry to sit up. 

“What’s going on?” Harry asked, truly confused. 

“I got a call. I think it’s about your sub and it looks like he might be in danger or at least taken advantage of.” 

Harry bristled. “What?” 

Aoki just hummed and focused on his driving though the busy streets of London. 

“So you- you believe me?” Harry asked, a flicker of hope igniting in the pit of his stomach. 

Steve locked eyes with him through the rear view mirror. 

“I do, yes. I wouldn’t jeopardise my entire life if I thought you were making shit up.” 

“I’ve seen this type of thing before.” The detective continued. “And you’re right about the corruption on the force. Not all can be trusted.”

“Thank you.” 

“Don’t thank me, mate. Just doing my job. Besides, I wouldn’t want to be in your shoes. This is a lot of trauma to handle.” 

  
  


//

Louis refused to enter the room where his pretend dom was lying unconscious. He even asked the nurses to close the door, so he wouldn’t have to feel so close to him. He also wanted to appear as a caring sub, in case his plan would work, so he sat on the bench at the nurses station outside of Mr Sheldon’s room. 

He had been sitting there for a good hour when all hell broke loose. 

“Louis!” 

Louis looked up to see Liam approaching with the man from administration. He stood up relief and anxiety both fighting to take control of his body.

“Louis, thank god! Are you okay? What’s happening? I had to leave Ni behind and this man is telling me that you want me to give you permission to take you dom off life support… What the fuck Louis?” Liam was speaking so fast and loud, clearly confused and worried. 

Louis was just about to start explaining when he saw Harry and some unknown man come rushing from around the corner, Elsa right on their heels, clearly explaining things to the black haired man. 

Fuck. This wasn’t good. 

Two security guards also arrived and the area suddenly felt very, very crowded. 

“Lou!” Harry shouted in relief and made a beeline towards Louis.    
  
“That’s the man who hurt this poor boy!” Elsa exclaimed and pointed at the man next to Liam.

Harry stopped in his tracks and turned to the man, clearly seething. It was like everything went in slow motion. His arm reached back and he swung his fist without a second thought. The security guards and the black haired man were all on Harry in an instance, holding him back. 

When the commotion had calmed down, Liam seemed to assess the situation and understand that someone had to take control. 

He turned to Louis and asked why he had sent for Liam. To help him with his dom, was Louis answer, as he stared at the floor, not wanting to see the betrayal that surely was in Harry’s eyes. 

“Lou? Baby?” Harry breathed, confusion and hurt apparent in his voice.   
  
Louis heart clenched and it was with a heavy feeling he turned his back towards his dom,  _ his real dom.  _ He swore, he could feel Harry’s heart break.

“Mr Payne, please, my- ehm, dom and I need your help. May-maybe we can talk in private?”

“Louis? Don’t do this to me!”

Louis could hear the guards hold Harry back as he yelled after them. He focused on deep breaths and the problem at hands as he was led away by Liam and Elsa.

Liam arranged so they could borrow the administrators office, even though he too clearly was confused about the entire situation. Louis hoped that maybe he had telepathically conveyed the importance of this to him. Or maybe Liam had seen the desperation in his pleading eyes. 

The administrator man, however, wasn’t allowed to follow. Since Elsa maintained her story about him hurting Louis, the dark haired man, a policeman apparently, had to take him in for questioning.

What a mess. 

“What the fuck, Louis?” Liam bellowed as soon as the door to the office closed behind them.

At that, Louis broke down into a pile on the floor, sobbing so hard that he couldn’t breathe. 

//

Harry was so confused. He was sitting at the hospital’s security office, detained for the violence earlier. Aoki was in the next room questioning the man that had allegedly abused his Louis. Harry was quite sure the man had done it too, he could  _ feel  _ it. Fucking asshole. 

His Louis. His sweet, beautiful Lou had turned his back on him, not acknowledging him as his dominant. Not that he’d have any legal say about the matter, but it still hurt deeply in a way that Harry hadn’t anticipated at all. 

Why had Louis done such a thing? Had he been brainwashed already? Or had he decided during his time at St Helenas that Harry and Zayn wasn’t worth it?

Harry felt a bit like vomiting at the thought. Maybe he should ask for a bucket or something to throw up in. 

Suddenly a harried looking Liam came rushing towards Harry. 

“Just let me breathe for a minute…” Liam held up a hand to stop Harry asking anything. He sunk down on the bench next to him, exhaling loudly as he looked up to the ceiling. 

“Louis…” Liam started but was interrupted by the incredulous laugh that escaped him. He laughed and laughed in such a way that made Harry thing he might start crying any minute. 

“What the fuck is going on Liam?”

“Sorry,” Liam croaked. “Louis just- Louis is very clever, did you know that?” 

“What?”

“Louis is so smart, loyal and selfless, Harry. I asked if you knew that about your sub?” Liam looked him dead in the eye and Harry felt like he was being accused of something. 

“Ehm... “ Harry fishmouthed. 

“Louis has kept himself as safe he could and he’s been working on a plan to get free.” 

“Louis ignored me.” Harry responded sourly, crossing his arms against his chest, behaving like a child altogether.

“And you will not mention it to him!” Liam growled at Harry in anger in a way he’d never done before. “You will not punish him and you will not make him feel bad about things he’s had to do to stay safe!”

Harry was stunned at the raw emotion that Liam let out. 

“When you finally get your sub back, you will praise him and you will reward him. Had it not been for Louis’ clever thinking-” Liam stopped himself. 

“I’m sorry Harry. You’re my oldest and best friend, so I know how stubborn and idiotic you can be.” 

Harry rested his elbows on his knees and let his head hang low. Liam was right. He probably would have used Louis’ behaviour earlier as an excuse to punish him. To erase that vain hurt he had felt when Louis didn’t acknowledge him at all. He needed some attention too, damn it. 

“Tell me what happened Liam,” Harry asked in a quiet voice. 

“Louis has been pretending to be the real, loving sub of Sheldon in case that would give him the right to take him off life support.” Liam sighed. 

Harry was stunned to silence once again. Because that was very clever thinking. That would make Louis free of him even if no judge would overrule the illegal change of ownership of the submissive. 

“He does not have the legal right to do that,” Liam continued. “But he has said that I’m a very close friend of Sheldon’s so now I hold the power to do that.”

“Well?” Harry exclaimed. “What are you waiting for?”

“If Sheldon dies, you’ll definitely be prosecuted for murder.” Liam pointed out. 

Oh. 

There was that small detail. 

“Louis is back to sitting outside of Sheldon’s room with that woman. I told him to stay there until we get this figured out.”

“Maybe Detective Aoki ca help us,” Harry ponders. 

// 

Louis had just used the restroom and stared into the mirror while washing his hands. 

He was so tired after his breakdown with Liam. He was tired and sad and worried. Elsa had gone home and left him in the care of the nurses. The nurses were busy and wasn’t really able to keep him company. 

Liam had explained that they couldn’t turn off life support for Sheldon until it was proven that he had in fact manipulated the system with the intention of kidnapping Louis, so that Harry would be free of charges for beating him unconscious. 

Was it morbid that Louis was a bit proud of Harry for doing that? 

His tiny little heart did a happy little dance when thinking about how Harry had defended his honour by beating the shit out of Sheldon. He was a little in awe to know that  _ his  _ dom had put his assailer into a coma with his  _ bare hands. _

Such a good dom.

Louis was so lost in his thoughts that he wasn’t looking when he exited the bathroom. Right when he opened the door he walked right into the person who was entering. 

He looked up and was met with the stern - and perhaps a bit sad - face of hHarry. 

Louis backed up quickly, as if he’d been burnt by the contact with his dom. Harry stepped in after him and let the door fall shut. 

Louis felt his heart hammering in his chest as he stared wide-eyed at Harry. Was he angry? He was probably angry. 

Harry took a step closer and Louis let his gaze drop to the floor. 

“Sorry. I’m sorry.” He whispered in shame or fear, he didn’t know. 

“Louis,” Harry’s voice was strong and authoritative. It sent chills throughout Louis’ entire body, so he gathered all his courage and looked up. He was not going to feel bad about the choices he had to make to be able to go back home to Harry. 

When their eyes met again, Harry surged forward, took Louis’ face into his hands and kissed him with so much passion that Louis was a bit shocked. It took a second for him to register that he wasn’t kissing back and that he should probably do that - at least to let Harry know how very welcome this approach was to him. 

Louis revelled in the feeling of being kissed and touched by his dom again. It was comforting and it made him want to cry. 

All too soon Harry pulled back and rested his forehead against Louis’. 

“I’m going to make you mine again, baby,” Harry whispered against his lips. “You’ll be coming home with me in no time, I promise.”

Harry pulled back and tilted Louis’ face upwards, his huge hands still on his cheeks. Uncertainty was visible in his lovely green eyes. 

“If- if you want to come home again, that is. Do you?”

“Please. Please, Harry. Master. Please take me home.” Louis could feel tears gathering in his eyes. 

“I will, soon,” Harry promised. “Can you keep being strong and brave for me, baby?”

Louis closed his eyes and let the tears fall. 

“Yes.” 

When Louis opened his eyes again, Harry was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Did Louis hallucinate all that? 
> 
> Leave lovely comments. Point out all the weirdos. Thank you.
> 
> Until next time. 
> 
> // MM


	25. In love and war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet lovelies. I know this chapter is rushed and it is a little short too. But I was just watching yesterday's livestream and was distracted. I was distracted and now I'm happy. So I really wanted to post this today and move on with the story. 
> 
> Thank you for understanding. I hope you like it, even if it is a bit rushed.

The following week went by in a flurry of investigation, interrogations, statements and arrests. When Detective Aoki had said that he could help, he really could. It turned out that he had collected evidence for years - both on the corruption of the legal system of the city (and perhaps the country, who knew) and the systematic abuse of submissives. 

Louis never left the hospital, but stayed on the ward were Sheldon was admitted, still as comatose and disgusting as ever. The nurses let him sleep in the staff room or in beds that weren’t occupied. They had offered Louis an extra bed in Mr Sheldon’s room, but since he refused to enter the room, that wasn’t an option. 

The first couple of days Harry came by to check on Louis only twice. He was busy being questioned and then helping with the investigation, but he kept promising that he’d bring Louis home again.

On the third day Zayn came as a saviour and Louis’ personal knight in shining armour. Louis was so relieved that he wouldn’t have to sit with his thoughts and worries alone. 

When Louis saw him slowly strolling around in the hospital corridors, he wasn’t able to contain himself. He took off running towards Zayn and flung himself into the arms of the dark haired man. 

“Lou! Oh my god!” Zayn exclaimed and hugged him tight. 

“Master Z…” Louis sighed and relaxed against Zayn, cheek resting against his chest. .

“Are you okay, baby? I’ve been so worried.” 

“I’m okay.” 

\--

Louis spent the next two days attached to Zayn, sitting in his lap, nuzzling against his neck and stealing small kisses whenever he felt like it. Sometimes the nurses sent them weird looks, but Louis didn’t care. He needed the touch of his neutral, damn it.

He also felt that he needed the comfort Zayn could give him. It was nearing the time of Louis’ hearing and he was really nervous. He was going to have to tell the police everything, so that Harry could be freed of all charges. 

“It’s going to be fine. I will be there the entire time, and so will Harry.” Zayn tried to calm Louis’ nerves. 

“That’s sort of the problem,” Louis reluctantly admitted. 

“What do you mean?”

Louis stomach churned uncomfortably and he could feel the panic trying to spread in his chest. But it was best to get this out, right?   
“Well… I’m afraid that you and Harry won’t want me anymore, if I tell you everything.” Louis murmured quietly, leaning against Zayn as he was sitting in his lap.

The atmosphere around them felt static and eerily quiet. All the beeping and busy hospital noises suddenly felt very distant.

It took minutes for Zayn to respond. 

“Oh sweetie! Look at me.” he coaxed.

When Louis complied, Zayn made sure to look straight into his eyes to emphasise that he was serious. 

“I love you, Louis. I love you a lot. Do you believe me when I say that?” Zayn’s beautiful brown eyes were radiating warmth and sincerity, so Louis nodded, because what else could he do? 

“Good,” He kissed Louis’ forehead. “Then you know to also believe me when I say that nothing you have experienced - willingly or unwillingly - will change the fact that I love you.”

Now that sounded a bit dubious, but okay, Louis didn’t have the strength to argue or let his doubts run rampant.

“Nothing will change the fact that I want you. I want you in my life in every way possible. And so does Harry. Okay?”

“Okay.”  
  
\--

It took four hours of painful memories and a lot of shame for Louis to give his testimony. Harry and Zayn were in the room with him the whole time.

Most of the time Louis was sitting in Harry’s lap, feeling grounded by Harry’s large hands holding onto him. Every time Louis stopped talking Harry was quietly murmuring praise into his ear. 

“Good boy, you’re such a good boy. Strong and good for me. I’m very proud of my good boy.”

Every now and then Harry got so angry at some of the details that Louis revealed that he lifted the boy off his lap and deposited him into Zayn’s, so that he could try to bulldoze the guards just to get to Sheldon’s room to finish him.

Harry would have to do with hitting the walls and throwing chairs and whatever else he came up with to try to deal with his rage and feelings of powerlessness. 

Aoki and some other policeman confirmed that several other witnesses had shared the same stories with them. Sheldon and his band of scumbags had been doing the same kind of things to many, many submissives for several decades.   
There were only two non-corrupt judges in the entire area. Aoki’s special team, consisting mostly of volunteers and retired official, presented the case for both of them separately but at the same time - just in case something would go wrong.

Many arrests were made shortly after. It was a bit chaotic. Most importantly, the change of Louis’ ownership was invalidated and reversed by both judges independently. 

Louis was once again Harry’s submissive. He legally belonged to him. 

Harry was also given the power to decide the fate of Mr. Sheldon. 

“I’m too exhausted to think about it now. I want him to be put through a meat grinder while fully awake and conscious. Can you just send him to a prison or something while I tend to my sub and make sure that he gets treatment for his trauma?”

Louis admired Harry for that response. What a wonderful dominant he had.

\--

When the triad finally returned home Harry was carrying Louis and Zayn was holding his hand. 

Louis loved the attention and loved the feeling of being safe again. Loved the feeling of being home again. 

He was fed and happy, since they had stopped at the nearest fast food place. He just wanted to rest. 

Although Harry’s hands caught his attention. They were swollen and bloodied.

Louis carefully took one of Harry’s hands and led him to the downstairs bathroom. 

“What are you doing Lou?” 

“We’re going to take care of your hands.” Louis announced. 

“It’s nothing, I’ll be fine.” Harry claimed. 

Louis rummaged in the cabinets for a first aid kit. 

“Nonsense. You’ve hurt yourself multiple times becuase of me, now let me take care of you.” 

Harry was instructor to sit on the toilet seat while Louis very gently and lovingly cleaned his wounds. 

It was impossible to know which wounds were from Harry beating Sheldon and his gang and which were from him hitting the walls and furniture during the hearing earlier. 

Harry hissed a bit at the sting of the antiseptic and Louis carefully placed a gentle kiss on each wound and bruise before putting a plaster on. 

“Thank you.” Louis whispered when he was almost done patching Harry up.

“For what? I’m the one who should be thanking you for taking care of me.”

“For coming to get me. For not giving up. For beating him half to death. You didn’t have to do any of it. Thank you.” Louis looked up at Harry from where he was kneeling on the floor, Harry’s bandaged hand in his. 

“Lou… of course. Of course I had to. I had to get you back. I… I Love you.”

Louis gasped in surprise. “Really?”

“Yes, really,” Harry smiled. “I love you.”

“I.. I love you too.”

\--

Zayn was already in bed when they reached the bedroom. Louis quickly undressed to his boxers - new ones, bought from the hospital gift shop - and crawled under the duvet next to him. 

Zayn immediately embraced him and kissed him sweetly as Harry crawled into the bed as well. 

After a while Louis turned to face Harry, but then he felt like he was neglecting Zayn. He didn’t want to do that, so he huffed and turned around again. That left Harry following and pressing himself close, not able to keep his hands off Louis. 

And this wouldn’t do. Louis didn’t want to have his back towards either of his masters. He let Harry kiss his shoulder and then decided. 

“Move back please, Harry.” 

Harry did what he was asked and Louis made himself comfortable on his back in the middle of the bed. 

“I don’t want any one of you behind my back tonight. I want to see you and feel you and be present with you. So come lie here.” Louis demanded and spread his arms and patted his chest. It took a moment for his men to understand what he meant. 

When Harry and Zayn both laid their heads on each side of Louis’ chest he felt happy. Happy, safe and complete. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Did you like it? Was it corny? Weird? Should I have done it differently? 
> 
> Come visit me on twitter @28medicine
> 
> Until next time. 
> 
> // MM


End file.
